Who Will Rescue Me?
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Phineas got his happy ending. Now it's Ferb's turn, and he's going do anything in order to win Vanessa's heart and save her from a jealous ex boyfriend.  Sequel to 'Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not'.
1. Chapter 1 Rejection

**Shame on me! I should be working on my other stories but after getting a lot of 'likes' and reviews on 'Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not' and hearing some people asking about Ferb, I couldn't say no. So hence, another new story from me. Yep, it's a FerbxVanessa story... this is going to be interesting to write... please enjoy reading and let me know what you think.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p>Two days after Phineas and Isabella's wedding, Ferb was driving in his new convertible that he purchased this year and he even altered to his liking. So instead of it only going one hundred and sixty miles per hour, it could go over two hundred miles per hour. But there are the laws that had to be obeyed. So he drove about thirty miles per hour.<p>

And where was he heading on such a nice day? To see the girl of his dreams... Vanessa. He remembers the day that she gave him hope. After all the refusals and pride she showed towards him, there was a small light at the end of the tunnel.

About two years ago, he saw her walking down the street and he found the strength, and his voice, to talk to her. That day he confessed once again, his true feelings he felt towards her and hoped that she felt the same. But as usual, she didn't. Her words were always the same,

"We can't be, I have a boyfriend." or "You're too young for me!" and even "I don't feel the same for you! Now leave me alone!"

Yep, Ferb has heard it all before from her… and he wasn't too keen on just giving up. That's where hope comes in. The last time he saw her, he tried the same words again and this time, she sighed,

"Look, Ferb… I'll admit there is something about you. But can you be my everything? Can you give me what I need and want?"

Ferb answered with a fast nod.

"Okay… tell you what, when you grow up, come and find me. Then we'll talk, I promise."

With that, she turned away from him and walked away. Words couldn't describe the feelings Ferb felt that day. When he went home and found himself alone in his room, he actually took a pillow and started yelling out for happiness. Yes, that's right… Ferb Fletcher yelled and no one heard.

So we come back to today. Ferb had graduated about a year ago, he's nineteen years old, he has a car and a good paying job. He's grown up and ready to be with her.

His first stop was at Vanessa's moms house. When Charlene answered the door, she knew right away who the boy was,

"Why if it isn't, Ferb Fletcher! I've been reading about your success in the papers. You're on the verge of making the eighth or ninth wonder of the world, aren't you?"

Ferb nodded.

"And I see that you're very quiet… just like on T.V."

Ferb cleared his voice, "Is, Vanessa here?"

"Oh no, she's not. Actually she moved out a couple of years ago. But I can give you her new address if you would like."

Ferb nodded.

Charlene grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled out some words on it, "She still lives in Danville, her apartment is right across town. You can't miss it."

After handing him the paper, Ferb saluted and walked back to his car. Charlene chuckled,

"He's always been a polite young man."

* * *

><p>True to her words, it all but five minutes to reach Vanessa's apartment. After Ferb parked the car he jumped out and over the door and walked right up to the door. He straightened out his shirt and brushed his hair back with his hand before ringing the doorbell. After a minute or two, the door opened and there stood Vanessa looking rather tired.<p>

She had a happy look, which soon turned disappointed when she saw Ferb, "Ferb is that you? What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Ferb showed her the piece of paper and nodded.

"You went to see my mother? Ugh, Ferb why are you-"

"Hey, Van who's at the door?" a voice called to her from the inside,

"Johnny don't call me that! And it's just, Ferb. I'm getting rid of him now."

Ferb felt a bit hurt at her words. Why is she trying to get rid of him?

Vanessa stepped outside and closed the door, "Look just… say what you have to say and be gone."

Ferb's lip trembled as he mumbled, "You promised…"

"Speak up, Ferb I can't hear you."

Ferb pointed a finger at her, "Two years ago, Vanessa you promised that when I grew up and found you we would give us a try! I'm nineteen years old now, I have a job and my own place now."

Vanessa's eyes grew wide, "What? But I… you… oh no, Ferb!"

Ferb knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Look I know I said those things, but that was mostly because I didn't want you pestering me anymore. I thought that you would meet someone else in high school or something and forget about me. Why didn't you? It's the natural thing."

"Because I love you…"

"No, Ferb… no you don't. You don't know what love is, besides I'm engaged… to Johnny my true love."

Tears were starting to form in Ferb's eyes, "I waited for you, Vanessa… I waited for you because I had the patience and hope for us…"

Vanessa's look softened, but was quickly replaced by anger, "Well… it looks like you wasted your time! Goodbye, Ferb… have a good life."

With that she went back into the house and closed the door in Ferb's face. Ferb stood stunned by the door. After all the time he spent, waiting for her, practicing talking some more so he could tell her everything and for what? For her to tell him that she's going to marry 'Johnny' instead.

He sniffed and wiped away some tears from his eyes before walking back to his car. After jumping in and starting it up, he sped through town and pulled up to his apartment. After parking, he got out of his car, burst through the door and collapsed on the floor in tears. He just couldn't hold it in anymore. Let it be known, Ferb Fletcher… was crying.

He started choking on his own tears as he started thinking. All those years that he waited for her, kept true to her and found a great life for him and her and for what? For her to spit in his face and to go off and be with somebody else. Why didn't Ferb see this coming? Of course she would pick her punk boyfriend, he was always there in her life. When Ferb tried to place himself in Vanessa's life, she would only push him further away from her. And now it was over. She was marrying Johnny.

This Johnny better make sure he treats her right, the way she deserves to be treated. If he doesn't, Ferb will know and he will make him suffer. Who was he kidding; Johnny's probably this perfect goody two-shoes who has a million dollars in his pocket. Ferb can't compete with that… well, actually he could but Vanessa's heart is not something someone should compete for. If this is what she wanted, then, as hard as it was, that's what Ferb had to accept.

Ferb stood up and rubbed his swollen eyes. He looked up at himself in the mirror and saw a half grown boy looking back at him. He then walked upstairs to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

He needed to talk to someone, or at least hear them talk to him. But whom could he listen to? Phineas was on his honeymoon and Ferb was smart enough not to bother him until he returns. His parents would probably just try and tell him to move on, but how could he? He was crazy about this girl, and he'll always be crazy about her. There's no one else for Ferb Fletcher in this world, nor the next one.

She may have broken his heart in two multiple times, but he is still determined to get her to see who he really was. He wasn't the boy that she knew and looked at as a child anymore, he was a man now. A man who would do anything to try and win her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! Poor Ferb... :( I was half tempted to leave this as a one shot... but I think I'll keep it going for another chapter or two... Please review if I should write more and if you like it. No flames... I will douse them out with my super soaker! Thanks for reading! ;D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 A Fight in the Alleyway

**Hey everyone! Thanks for some feedback! This chapter is shorter, but there's good reason. First off... it ends open and second I already wrote over 1000 words for this earlier today and last night. Anyway, some shoutouts...**

**disneyisbeautiful: I know right! Waaaaa! :( poor Ferb... Thanks for the cookie. Yummy!**

**Tangledsawesome: I'm glad you're enjoying everything I write! XD It makes me happy, and yeah I can tell you like Tangled a lot! **

**jasono346: Thanks for your feedback, I shall continue this!**

**PheonixWormwood137: *gasp* So sorry about that! I'm trying hard to look out for those tenses... it's a little hard but hopefully it'll get better. Thanks for reading and some constructive criticism. :D**

**Good Luck With That: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it, and you'll find out why Vanessa is such a 'meany-poo'. lol.**

**Okay I don't own P&F... **

* * *

><p>"Ferb are you even listening to me?"<p>

Ferb blinked a few times and looked up at his coworker, Baljeet. Ferb shrugged at him, basically saying he wasn't.

Baljeet face palmed himself, "How do you expect me to help you with all of these calculations when you're not even listening to me? What's with you, Ferb you've been acting this way for two days now?"

Ferb just shrugged again.

"Well then, you know what? I'm not going to waste my time here anymore. Call me when you're ready to actually get some work done."

After Baljeet slammed the door, Ferb let out a breath and started rubbing his forehead. Baljeet was right, something was up with Ferb. Ever since he had that secret meeting with Vanessa two days ago, he just couldn't concentrate on anything.

He decided to call it a night and close up shop. After doing so, he decided to grab a burger before heading home. He walked out of the building that he owned and slowly walked down the street. He kicked an occasional can on the sidewalk and ignored people's stares. What did they want from him? He was a half grown kid with a broken heart… a heart that was not easily mended.

He started feeling the same ache in his chest that won't go away. So he stopped at an empty bench and sat down. He stared rubbing where his heart should be and could still feel it beating. How is that possible? His heart is as good as dead.

He took in a few deep breaths and attempted to put his hurt feelings aside. The tears were once again threatening to break through, but he wouldn't let them.

What is going on? This isn't Ferb at all. Ferb is a loving and caring person who isn't afraid of being there for any of his friends. The boy who's sitting alone on this bench is nothing like Ferb at all. This boy is broken down and has an unloved feeling inside of his heart. Has anyone ever asked this boy of how he feels or what he wants? No, he just went along with everything everyone else did. And why did he sacrifice his life for all of these years? Because of his brother, his friends… and Vanessa.

Now that he's all grown up and on his own, he has nothing to live for. The one thing in this life that he's worked so hard for denied him and turned away from his feelings towards her. Why is life so unfair?

After getting a hold of himself, Ferb stood and quickly walked to the nearest burger joint. He just needed to get some food into his system and then everything would be all right again.

After ordering his usual cheeseburger, and getting hit on by the waitress, he took his order and began walking home.

He nibbled on the juicy burger, but he was still deep in thought about Vanessa. She looked so different then when they first met. Back then she was so carefree and happy. When he saw her just three days ago, everything about her was changed. Her clothes, her hair, her smile… she wasn't the same punk girl anymore. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and jeans; her hair was in a loose ponytail and her smile looked more relieved then happy. He wonders what happened to her that made her change everything about herself.

As he continued walking, he heard a commotion in one of the alleyways. There were two people yelling at each other, a man and a woman. The woman yelled out to the man,

"I'm doing everything I can! Why isn't that ever good enough for you?"

The man answered harshly, "You do nothing for me, woman! I'm the one who always has to have your back!"

"That's not true and you know it!"

Ferb knew that he shouldn't, but he continued to listen to this heated argument,

"I wasted my whole life on you!" the man shouted, "I can't believe how selfish you are!"

"I'm selfish? You're the one who gambled and drank all of our money away!"

"Oh really? Wait… where do you think you're going?"

The woman grabbed her coat and started walking off, "I can't do this anymore…"

"Oh so you're leaving me now? You can't do that I won't allow it!"

The man reached out and grabbed the woman, "Let me go!" she screamed, "I'll call for some help, I will!"

The man struck the woman and she fell to the ground, "Shut up! You will not make a noise unless I say so!"

Ferb's burger was a crumpled mess in his hand. He knew that woman… and he assumed he knew the man.

It was Vanessa and Johnny.

Ferb's face grew hot with anger. How dare that monster hit her!

He did something that he would never think about doing. He shouted out at them,

"Hey, get away from her!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! it's so sad... I had to listen to 'Baby Mine' by Alison Krauss to get me into a sad mode... sigh. Anyway, I have Ferb here and he's waiting for people to let us know what you think. He gives everyone a thumbs up and a wink and hopes you enjoyed reading. Okay, hopefully I'll post more tomorrow! Thanks for reading! XD Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Not the End of Johnny

**And here we have chapter three! Warning... there's a bit of violence but will soon turn into some FerbxVanessa.**

**thewolfstar: Ferb does more then yell at him! Hee hee hee...**

**disneyisbeautiful: Thanks so much, Ferb thanks you too.**

**I do not own P&F**

* * *

><p>Johnny looked up to see an angry Ferb staring straight at him. Ferb's fists were clenched, and his face was full of rage.<p>

Johnny chuckled at the sight, "Well, well, well… if it isn't you. Ferb Fletcher… the one who's trying to steal my girl."

Vanessa gasped and looked up at Ferb, "No… you have to leave, now!"

"Oh he can't go anywhere now… looks like it's time I teach this punk a lesson on what happens when you flirt with my girl!"

Ferb snarled, "It's you who needs to be taught a lesson!"

"Oh my… I am so scared! That British accent is so… childish. Do you think you scare me? I'm twice your size, boy I can take you easily."

"Well then… guess you won't mind this!"

Without another word, Ferb charged at Johnny and knocked him into the wall. Johnny let out a gasp of air and threw a punch at Ferb's face. His fist made impact and knocked Ferb to the ground. The boy winced at the pain but he stood up and tried to punch back. A few punches made impact and made Johnny grunt and groan a bit. There was blood dripping out of Johnny's nose but that didn't stop him from grabbing Ferb's hand and twisting it around until a loud pop was heard. This time the pain was too much for him, Ferb cried out and kicked Johnny in the shins. Johnny groaned again and fell to the ground, taking Ferb down with him.

The two wrested on the ground and tried to gain the upper hand. Ferb was not used to such violence. Phineas and him never wrested, not even for play. Now he sees and feels the reason why. He knew that nothing could prepare him for anything like this.

A particular hard blow made contact with Ferb's chest, which made him cry out even more. Johnny was about to aim in the same spot, when a 'click' from a gun was heard. He looked up and saw Vanessa, still on the ground, holding up a gun. Johnny chuckled,

"Well now, what do you plan to do with that, Van?"

Vanessa growled, "I plan to pull the trigger if you don't let go of him right now!"

"Oh really? You're really threatening me now? How pathetic…"

Ferb had just enough time to push up with all his might and flip Johnny off of him. After the punk hit the ground, Ferb punched his face hard, grabbed his collar and pulled him close,

"If you ever come near her again… I will break every bone in your body."

Johnny laughed nervously, "Okay, okay… just please don't hurt the face anymore…"

Ferb growled and shoved him to the ground, "Coward…"

Johnny stumbled up and pointed a finger at Ferb, "This isn't over, Fletcher! You're not that strong and you never will be. Just wait and see, I'll get her back."

After Johnny disappeared into the dark night, Ferb limped over to Vanessa and kneeled down next to her,

"Are you alright, Vanessa?"

She nodded and winced, "He hit me hard before this… my leg really hurts from it but- Ferb where did that come from?"

"Where did what come from?"

"That fighting spirit you just had. You did something that I never, ever expected seeing from you."

Ferb chuckled, "I'm a bit surprised myself, but I guess when I see someone I care about in danger I have to do everything I can to help. Where'd you get that gun? I never pictured you ever carrying one."

"Well... actually it's no a gun," she showed him the black painted hair dryer, "it's the first thing I found lying around..."

"Isn't that a stroke of luck then? That gave me enough time to get Johnny off of me and scare him away."

Vanessa looked up into his eyes and smiled. He was stunned at her smile but returned with his winning smile. He then put his arms around her injured body and lifted her up bridal style. Vanessa gasped in surprise before putting her arms around his neck,

"What are you doing, Ferb? Where are you taking me?"

Ferb rolled his eyes, "Please… it's not right to leave a lady out alone in the rain."

"What rain? It's not-"

Thunder and lightning echoed through the area, and was soon followed by pouring rain. Ferb sighed and started walking out into the street.

Vanessa grasped tightly to Ferb's shoulder and neck and couldn't help but sneak a few glances up at him. He definitely has changed since they first met.

His arms felt safe and strong around her; his facial features still had that same sincere, but hard to read look, and his hair was still this interesting shade of green. How could she have overlooked and push him away? He was always a man, much more of a man then Johnny would ever be. Why hasn't she seen this before?

She found her hard heart being softened when she saw a small smile creep around his face. He peeked at her and spoke,

"You like what you're staring at?"

She blushed a bit, "I'm sorry… I'm just… you know…"

Ferb chuckled quietly and continued walking.

His hair and clothes were drenched, his hand and chest ached and he had a feeling that he'll be stitching up an open wound on his head but somehow, this was all worth it. He rescued the girl he truly loves from her abusive fiancé.

The streets were empty as he continued to carry her all the way back to his apartment. His hair kept falling into his eyes so he kept flipping it away. Each time he did that, Vanessa had to hold back a longing sigh. Her feelings for Ferb had changed over the years. Instead of trying to push him away from her, she wanted to draw him in closer.

She had so many things that she wanted to tell him and she had a feeling that it was safe enough to do so. She just hoped that he would have the patience to listen to her; even after all she's put him through.

Ferb finally turned and was now walking on a short driveway towards his small apartment. Without putting Vanessa down, he managed to unlock and open the door with ease. He flipped on the hallway light and walked into the small living room. He gently placed Vanessa down on the couch and waited for her to let go of his neck and shoulder. She realized what he was waiting for and mumbled out an apology as she let him go.

He smirked a little as he dug through one of cabinets to find the first aid kit. But not any first aid kit, he was looking for the one he and Phineas put together. It had enough bandages and ointment to heal an entire army in one little box. But right now, Ferb needed it to help Vanessa.

After finding it, he went into the kitchen and got a couple of ice packs. He'll need those for himself later. He also grabbed some cloths and soaked them in some water.

After he had everything he needed, Ferb walked back into the living room and found Vanessa still waiting for him on the couch. He set everything down and sat on the table so that he could face her and see what he's doing.

He motioned to her leg, "Which one hurts, and where does it hurt?"

She pointed to her left leg, "This one does and it mostly hurts in my ankle."

He nodded and reached for her leg. He stopped with hesitation in his movements,

"Uh… you mind if I fix you up?"

Vanessa blushed, "Of course…"

He reached down and gently grabbed her leg and let it rest on his knees. He then began to examine the damage. Nothing was broken and there was no bruising so he guesses that she has a bad strain.

After washing off her leg, he began to wrap her ankle up. She watched his moves intently. He was so careful and gentle with his hands that he didn't even hurt her once. After he wrapped her injured ankle up, he looked up at her,

"I saw him hit you…"

She nodded and put her hand up to right side of her face, "It… doesn't hurt anymore but-"

Without another word, Ferb took her hand gently and moved it away from her face. He leaned in closer and took a look at the side of her face.

Vanessa held her breath, as he got closer to her. She could feel his quiet breath on her face. His eyes made contact with hers for a split second before he looked back up to the side of her face.

His hand gently massaged her temple, "Does this hurt?"

She shook her head, "No… it feels fine…"

"Do you want an ice pack, just in case?"

"No thank you…"

Ferb's eyes made contact with hers again. She blushed once more as her eyes explored his face, she was taking in every feature that she could.

He cleared his throat, "Do you want to go home? Or you could sleep here if you want?"

She though for a moment. She was scared to go back home, Johnny could be there, waiting to hurt her again. She wanted to feel safe again, and so far, Ferb has defended her and kept her safe.

"I don't want to be alone, Ferb…"

He nodded, "I understand… you want me to carry you upstairs?"

She nodded and reached her arms to him. He chuckled and picked her up once again. He carried her carefully upstairs and into his room. He set her down on the bed and started digging through his drawers. He pulled out a t-shirt and sweatpants and set them on the bed.

"Uh," he spoke while running his hand through his hair, "you can change out of your wet clothes if you want. The bathroom is right over there and feel free to grab something to eat if you're hungry. I'll be in the living room if you need me…"

He grabbed another set of clothes for himself and left her alone. She sat on still on the bed; half hoping he would come back in. Even though he'd be right downstairs, she still felt insecure and alone.

She sighed and changed out of her wet clothes and put on the clothes he set out for her. They were loose fitting, comfortable and best of all… they smelled like him. She knew that sounded a bit creepy, but he did smell good to her.

She flipped back the covers on the bed and snuggled inside. She closed her eyes and tried get some sleep but she still had this uneasy feeling. She knew Johnny was around somewhere, possibly waiting and watching her right now. After feeling a chill run down her spine, she got out from under the covers and quietly limped towards the stairs.

She painfully made it downstairs and peeked into the living room. Ferb was lying on the couch with his one arm over his face. His right hand was wrapped and he had an ice pack on his chest. He didn't stir at all so he assumed he was sleeping.

She went to turn around and go back upstairs when she heard a quiet voice speak to her,

"You know you shouldn't be walking too much…"

She turned back around, and saw Ferb, still having his arm over his face.

"How did you know I was down here?" Vanessa asked,

"Please… I could hear you coming when you got out of bed."

"Wow… you must have ears like a fox then."

Ferb smirked to himself and remained quiet, waiting to hear what she's wanting to say. She cleared her throat and moved her foot against the floor,

"I was lonely and scared upstairs… do you think that I could…"

Ferb sighed, knowing what she was asking and removed his arm from his face. He motioned her to come over and so she did. Vanessa carefully seated herself on the couch and lied down right on top of Ferb. He placed his good arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest and listened to the beating of his heart.

Listening to the steady beating made her relax more than she ever has before. Soon her eyes fluttered closed and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter... was a little difficult to write. I never wrote a fighting scene that intense before... hopefully I got everything right. And I had this mental image of a grown Ferb, bruised and beat up, carrying Vanessa out of the alleyway in the rain... anyone interested in drawing that? Anyone with a Deviant art account? I'd like to see how you picture this scene... Sorry I'll stop rambling, please review! XD <strong>


	4. Chapter 4 First Kiss

**Dear me! I didn't think this story would be so popular. I guess FerbxVanessa is almost as big as Phinebella. I'm beginning to like FerbxVanessa just as much! :D yay! Oh btw... FerbxVanessa fans be warned... this chapter is based on FerbxVanessa fluff!**

**disneyisbeautiful: Thanks so much, I'm glad you're liking it! XD I agree, he is like a knight, huh? lol.**

**Wonderful world: Don't worry, I will! XD Thanks for reading.**

**PandF785: Thanks so much! Yeah, the first chapter is heartbreaking... but I have another heartbreaking idea for this that I may or may not use.**

**54: Oh thank you for reading! Glad you like it! ;D**

**PhoenixWormwood137: By all means, please draw it! I'd like to see what you come up with. I don't have Facebook but if you could set it up as your profile page, that'd be great! Glad you're liking it. ;)**

**Twilight Yuna: lol... i got a few 'what about Ferb?' comments, so I decided to surprise a few people and go through with this. I will write more then four or five chapters, it's turning more into an actual story then just a... short story. Johnny was in like... three episodes... maybe more, and he's just this punk kid that Vanessa likes. Johnny is kinda creepy, I think he has a purple streak in his black hair and I think he wears a big trench coat or something. Really weird for Disney but whatever... Thanks so much for reading.**

**thewolfstar: lol well you can still try and draw it right? I don't have one either but I do like drawing! Thanks for reading,.**

**Okay I do not own P&F...**

* * *

><p>Vanessa woke with a start. She was covered in sweat and voice was kind of hoarse. She assumed the nightmare she just had not only affected her mentally but physically as well. She almost forgot where she was until she felt a pair of comforting arms around her waist. She turned her head to the side and saw a half asleep Ferb sitting up behind her. His eyes were half closed, as he was trying to wake up, but judging by his face he was probably wondering what was going on.<p>

She relaxed her shoulders and exhaled, "I'm so sorry, Ferb I didn't mean to wake you up."

He shrugged his shoulders, while still keeping his arms around her.

"It's alright, Ferb… it was all just a dream."

Ferb frowned, "You were screaming out in pain, Vanessa… I think it was more then just a dream."

"It did seem so real…"

Ferb adjusted his body so he was sitting straight up and Vanessa was sitting in his lap. She put her one arm around his shoulder and leaned up against his chest.

They remained quiet for a few minutes, until Ferb spoke,

"So… when are you going to tell me?"

"When am I going to tell you what?" Vanessa asked,

"When you were first afraid of, Johnny."

"Nothing get's past you does it, Ferb."

He chuckled and remained quiet.

She sighed and began her story,

"Johnny and I used to be great. We were in love, happy… everything a couple should be. But then about two years ago, things changed. He started drinking heavily and doing other things that people shouldn't do. He started abusing me over the phone, threating my mom, my dad and me. He said if I didn't move in with him, he would kill everyone I loved. So I agreed to move in with him. He forced me to get a job that would support his needs and likings. After that, that's when he started physically attacking me…"

She paused for a moment, and felt Ferb tighten his grip around her. His other hand started stroking her hair.

After a little while, she found the strength to continue on,

"I threatened to turn him in, but he was much more dangerous then I could imagine. I knew I wasn't getting out of this by myself. Then I remembered that you gave me your number for… for when I was ready to talk. I thought about it countless times and the day that I actually worked up the courage to call you… he caught me. He saw your name on the paper you gave me and accused me of cheating on him. He said that… if you ever came around, he would kill you."

Ferb nodded, finally understanding, "That's why you kept pushing me away… you were trying to protect me."

"Yes, Ferb I was. It killed me each time I had to reject you. You were always the kindest, loving and most important in my life. I was willing to… to sacrifice everything to keep you alive."

Ferb felt the urge to fist pump the sky and do some sort of a weird dance for victory, but instead he kept his cool and entwined his hand with Vanessa's. She ran her thumb across his hand and gazed deeply into his eyes. As her other hand went up to his face, he melted with the feeling that spread throughout his body. He was half expecting this to be another one of his fantasy dreams but this was all too real to be fake.

She carefully ran her thumb over his bruised cheek and spoke softly,

"It was always you, Ferb… I never thought about it when you were only ten years old, but now I realize… I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you right now."

Ferb was speechless; he could only utter one word,

"Vanessa…"

"I'll understand if you don't believe me. But just so you know I am speaking from my heart, I'm not playing any games with you anymore. I'm just speaking plainly to you now."

Ferb still remained quiet.

"You need to know the truth, and the truth is that… I love you, Ferb. I've loved for a while now and it hurt so much to keep that part of me hidden from you. I don't want to hide anything from you anymore."

Ferb finally spoke, "I don't want you hiding anything from me either…"

"Is that all you've got to say?"

"No… it's not." The young British boy took in a deep breath, and said the words that he rehearsed for her, "I love you too, Vanessa."

She gave him a big relieved smile, "I was hoping you would say that…"

Ferb raised and eyebrow and smirked. He released her hand and brought his hand up to her chin. She smiled lovingly at him, which gave him the go. He took a deep breath as he tipped her chin ever so slightly up and leaned in closer. They both closed their eyes as their lips met for a second. They met again and again before they finally deepened the kiss. Their lips moved ever so slightly making this moment one of their best. Her hand entwined in his emerald hair while his other hand caressed her cheek.

It was Ferb's first kiss and after experiencing this moment, he's so glad that he waited this long. They finally broke apart for some air and gazed into each other's eyes.

Her eyes were beginning to grow heavy; tiredness was beginning to overtake her. She did her best to try and keep herself awake, but after letting out a big yawn, she heard Ferb chuckle,

"I think it's time for us to get some more sleep."

She nodded, "I guess so… but I don't want to…"

Ferb lied back down and let her rest her head on his chest. He put his arms protectively around her and whispered,

"I'll be here when you wake up… I promise."

After Vanessa felt his lips kiss her forehead, she began to drift off. To her surprise as she was slipping off to dreamland, she heard a sweet and soothing voice singing to her,

"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need…"

* * *

><p><strong>*faints because of cuteness* Did I really write this? Oh yeah... guess I did... the song at the end is calle 'Truly Madly Deeply' and I don't know the original artist, but I know Cascaa sang it... in case anyone is interested. Anyway... please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Morning

**Hey guys! Sorry for the small delay, I couldn't think of anything to write next. *SOB* But now I'm back! XD Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts guys! It helped me get over my slight writers block! :D**

**disneyisbeautiful: Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter as well.**

**PhoenixWormwood: lol... hee hee, I like that line from 'Despicable Me'!**

**karly05: Oh thank you, I'm glad you like it. Ferb is definitely going to be 'heroric'. You'll see as the story goes on...**

**Twilight Yuna: Oh thank you! I'm glad you like it and thanks for saying so about their kiss. Dis you see what Johnny looks like yet?**

**thewolfstar: He should be scared... it's Johnny! lol**

**RosyInkLiv54: Yeah they're a cute couple! XD Maybe even cuter then (do I dare say?) Phinebella! Sure I still like that pairing, but FerbxVanessa is... different. **

**WordNerb93: Aw thank you! ;D I'm glad you decided to check the story out. **

**Okay then lastly, I do not own P&F! **

* * *

><p>The sunlight started peeking through the windows of the apartment. Ferb yawned wide and blinked his eyes open. While his eyes began to slowly adjust to the light, he glanced down at Vanessa, who was still sleeping on top of him. Her breathing was quiet and steady against his chest.<p>

He knew he should be getting up and readying himself for work, but he didn't have the heart to disturb her just yet. His one hand was stroking her hair softly as he started to think.

If Johnny's true to his word, both him and Vanessa will have to be extra careful and watchful wherever they go from now on. Ferb considered calling the police and telling them about Johnny, but he figured it'd be better to wait and see what's going to happen next. Perhaps Johnny was all talk and no action, he may even be a hundred miles away from Danville by now. But until Ferb fully knew what Johnny's intentions were, they must take extra caution.

The clock started was getting ready to strike seven, and Ferb knew it was time for him to get up. He gently shook Vanessa's shoulder, and listened to her groan and mumble a few words. He smirked as he began to nudge her shoulder.

Her eyes started to slowly flutter open. Her eyes focused on his eyes, which made Ferb almost sigh. She had the brownest eyes he has ever seen. They almost reminded him of creamy chocolate.

She finally smiled at him, "Good morning, Ferb. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded at her.

"That's good… I did too."

He just smiled at her.

"So um… what's going to happen now?"

Ferb raised an eyebrow, "Depends on what you're talking about?"

"I'm talking about… well, me I guess. I guess I should go back home today…"

"… Do you want to?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then don't, Vanessa. If you go back, he's just going to hurt you again."

She sighed, "I know but… everything I own is in that apartment. And I don't want to live with my mom or my dad. Ferb I have no where to go."

He frowned, "Sure you do. You can take the bedroom upstairs, you have a home here for as long as you need it."

"Really, Ferb I can't intrude."

"You won't be intruding! Did anything I said to you last night mean anything to you?"

"Of course it did, it meant everything to me."

Ferb stayed silent.

"It's true, Ferb! I love you; I will always love you and only you! But if you get hurt trying to protect me from, Johnny I'll never forgive myself."

He shook his head and pulled her closer, "Please don't worry about that, Vanessa. He'll have to be an idiot to try and come back here."

"He's smart, Ferb… he's very smart."

"He can't be all that smart if he thinks abusing you is a good thing."

"I know, I know…" Vanessa sighed and nodded her head, "okay you win. I'll stay here with you."

"Vanessa I don't want you staying here because you feel you have to, I want you to stay because you want to."

She looked into his eyes and smiled, "I want to stay here with you, Ferb… because I love you."

He searched her eyes for a minute, just to make sure she was telling the truth, before smiling and nodding.

She let out a breath, "Thank you so much… but what about all my stuff?"

Ferb shrugged, "I'll take you out shopping later, unless you need something specific from Johnny's apartment."

She shook her head, so he smiled, "Good, now I have to get up and get ready for work…"

In her head, she wanted to get him to stay here on the couch with her forever, but she knew that wasn't going to happen today. So instead she sat up and away from him so that he could sit up himself. He sat up, and looked at her confused. She saw the look he had and raised an eyebrow,

"Is something wrong?"

He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on tell me, what's on your mind?"

This time he just smirked at her.

"Stop teasing me! I want to know what you're thinking."

He rolled his eyes playfully and spoke, "It's kind of daft, but… I was wondering where my good morning kiss was?"

She tried hard to hold back a smile, "Oh, and what makes you think that I'm going to give you one?"

"You gave me a goodnight kiss…"

"If I remember right, it was YOU who kissed me first."

"So…?"

"So you should give me a good morning kiss."

Ferb smiled, "You basically just admitted that you want a kiss."

Vanessa tried not to look amused, "I did no such thing!"

Ferb just smiled and stood up.

"Hey wait, where are you going?"

There was no answer; Ferb just continued to walk towards the staircase. Vanessa jumped up and ran after him,

"Wait, Ferb… I do want a kiss."

He stopped walking and glanced over his shoulder towards her.

"It felt nice to kiss you… and I wouldn't mind kissing you again…"

Ferb rolled his eyes and motioned for her to come closer. She smiled and walked up to him. He pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear,

"See now, that wasn't so hard right?"

She groaned, "You were playing with me?"

He brushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes and nodded.

"You're so mean… can have that kiss now, please?"

He put on a teasing thinking face and finally nodded. She rolled her eyes as he pulled her face closer to his. Their foreheads met for a second before their lips met. The passion they felt could never be explained in words. They just continued to move their lips slightly as they ran their hands through each other's hair.

After they finally parted, Vanessa leaned her forehead against his again, "That was great…"

Ferb nodded, "I agree… and now sadly, I have to get ready for work…"

After they both took turns in the shower and changed into regular clothes, they both walked out of the apartment, hand in hand. They both wore smiles and every once in awhile, they even took a stolen moment to kiss. Everyone that walked by stared at them in awe. Ferb was known as one of the hotest single guys in Danville, and he here was now walking down the street with some... girl. No one dared question him, so they just let them pass by. They both looked happy and that was all that mattered now.

Everyone seemed happy for them, except one set of eyes that were watching them from afar. That set of eyes held vengeance and hate towards them. Those same set of eyes vowed to get back what once was theirs to look upon... just a matter of how and when...

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DUN! XD So what'd you think? Ugh, it took me a while to finally hope this was good enough to post. Stupid writers block! Grrr... anyway, please review and I'll type up more! XD<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Anyone Know About You and Her?

**Gah! Only six chapters and theres like... 30 reviews! Thanks so much guys I'm so happy! Cookies and creme puffs for everyone! XD**

**PhoenixWormwood137: I do too! XD I was wondering if you were still going to try and draw that pic we were talking about? I'm excited if you are!**

**RosyInkLiv54: Thanks for that lovely image of morning breath! :P Blech! But hey, it's Disney... maybe morning breath doesn't exist? lol. I agree, Ferbnessa is intriguing.**

**disneyisbeautiful: XD Thanks so much, I'm glad you like them... and my writing!**

**WordNerb93: I know, I know... but it's hard to write about someone... who like never talks. Gimme a break! lol just kidding... I kind of figured that maybe as Ferb got older he probably began to talk some more. And yes, having Vanessa around will help him come out of his shell some more, I don't know... that's what I think.**

**thewolfstar: Nope, no pleads of happiness will help... lol, well at least for now they will. ;)**

** Twilight Yuna: I'm sorry! Like I said to WordNerb93, it's hard to write about someone who just... doesn't really talk! Grrrr... frustration! lol... not really, I just figured that he would talk more as he got older... but that's just me. And I know right? Johnny looks weird... and a bit scary. I mean he's nice, but he's NOT Ferb!**

**MarryMeSnape: Oh well, I'm glad you're liking this! XD Thanks for giving me a chance. :)**

**GypsyGirl098: Why thank you, I'm glad you like this! Makes me happy.**

**Okay now lastly... I do not own P&F...**

* * *

><p>Vanessa was surprised at the big building that stood before them. She was even more surprised to find out that the whole thing belonged to Ferb. It was the tallest building in Danville but it somehow managed to use the least power and energy to keep it up and running. According to Ferb, his friend Baljeet was to thank for that.<p>

He held the door open for her so that she could get inside easily. She smiled gratefully at him and was once again, blown away by what was inside. The whole place looked like it came out of a storybook. There were robots working everywhere and there were photos and objects that looked like inventions.

Vanessa walked up to a picture of a huge robot dog. On top of it's head sat Ferb and another smiling boy, who she assumed was his stepbrother Phineas. She pointed to it and asked,

"Is this you and your brother?"

Feb walked over, glanced at the picture and nodded.

"You two look like you were having a blast. Was this at a carnival or something?"

Ferb shook his head.

"No? Well then, where in the world did you find this?"

Ferb cleared his throat, "Phineas and I built it…"

Vanessa raised an eyebrow, "You're pulling my leg."

Ferb grinned and shook his head.

"You mean to tell me that you and your brother built that thing from scratch? You two looked like you were only eight years old in that picture."

Ferb chucked and put his arm around her shoulder, "We were actually ten, and that's not all we built. Everything you see in this room… is all of our creations."

Vanessa's jaw nearly dropped. As she looked around she saw mechanical bulls, parts of a roller coaster, robots marked 'Phineasdroids' and 'Ferbots', chariots, a huge bulls eye, a flying carpet… there was so much to take in.

She looked at him and shook her head, "I still have a hard time believing that you actually help makes these."

Ferb shrugged and started leading her to another room. The doors opened to reveal a large room that had a desk and a huge curtain that was obviously hiding something.

Baljeet was sitting at the desk when he jumped up,

"Ferb you came on time! I need you to help me with… this… who's that?"

Vanessa waved slightly, "I'm Vanessa…"

Baljeet raised an eyebrow, "So you're the girl he's been-"

Ferb shook his head and motioned Baljeet to shut up.

"Er… nevermind. Anyway, Ferb I need to go over a few diagrams with you before your ten o'clock meeting with the board."

Ferb rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I forgot about that…" he turned back to Vanessa and kissed her forehead, "Feel free to explore… just please don't leave the building."

She smiled wide and pulled him down for a deep kiss on the lips. Ferb was caught off guard for a second before finally falling into it. They parted when Baljeet started making gagging noises and tapping his watch impatiently.

Ferb looked into her eyes once more before walking off with Baljeet. Vanessa watched as they went into another room and closed the door. She sighed and went back out to the room they were just in.

She started examining all the different inventions and her interest was suddenly sparked. After watching her dad go through countless failed inventions, it was nice to actually see that someone was able to get a bunch of unthinkable inventions to work. Not to mention that these were supposedly built by two ten year old kids.

A cute picture caught her eye. It was a picture of both brothers with their arms around each other shoulders. Both were wearing a huge smile. It's the first time Vanessa ever saw Ferb showing his teeth while smiling.

She was suddenly excited about being in Ferb's life. His family must be so great in letting him and his brother do all of this. Maybe soon she'll even be worthy enough to meet them. Wouldn't that be great?

* * *

><p>"So, Ferb what's the story? Why is she here?"<p>

After both boys were alone, Baljeet was curious and booming with questions about this girl. He's only heard stories of their brief meetings and was interested in finding out how these so called 'brief meetings' now lead to the both of them kissing in public.

Ferb chuckled and shook his head, "It just… happened. In a way, I rescued her."

"Ugh, that doesn't help! When did you two start dating and why didn't I know about it? Does Phineas know?"

Ferb pursed his lips and didn't answer.

"Don't tell me… nobody knows about this."

Ferb shook his head.

"Not even, Phineas? Don't you guys have an unbreakable bond of trust or something?"

"He's on his honeymoon… I don't want to bother him until he gets back…"

Baljeet's jaw dropped, "You mean you guys just started dating now?"

"Not even… we didn't even have a first date yet…"

"You didn't have a first date yet? And what's with you being so talkative?"

Ferb just shrugged, which made Baljeet groan and roll his eyes,

"Well at least tell me that your dad and mom knows…"

Ferb frowned, "You know I haven't spoken to them since… well you know…"

"You still haven't worked that out yet? For crying out loud it was just a little explosion."

"That experiment blew up half of the house and sent Candace to the hospital! They have every right to hate me."

"It's been over a year now since that happened and Candace has forgiven you. You can't avoid them forever."

Ferb started looking through some papers, "It's worked so far…"

"Even, Phineas forgave you-"

"He wasn't involved with any of that… it was all me and just me!"

Baljeet shuddered at Ferb's small outburst. He's never shouted like that at all in all of his life, at least not to Baljeet.

Ferb realized his mistake and regretted it right away, "I'm sorry, buddy… I just have a lot on my mind. Can we just… get started on this paperwork?"

Baljeet just brushed it off, "Eh, you were bout to shout sometime… every does eventually. Maybe, Vanessa will be that nice change in your life that will make you happy again."

Ferb couldn't help but smile at what Baljeet said,

"Yes my friend… I think she will be…"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't need to tell me... Ferb is still a bit out of character *sigh*... Anyway please review, and also Happy Thanksgiving! XD<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Ferb's Backstory

**Okay we we go, chapter seven! XD People seemed to want back story, so back story it is!**

**karly05: Thanks I totally agree with you. And I forgot all about that time that they did sort of meet! *face palm* Ouch... oh well, maybe she was too stricken by Ferb to even remember or notice. lol**

**disneyisbeautiful: Thanks so much! XD Glad you like it!**

**PheonixWormwood137: Oh thank you, and I hope you do draw the pic.**

**thewolfstar: I know right! Wait until you read the backstory! And I don't mind rambling... lol**

**WordNerb93: It is not a random fact, don't worry ;D**

**I do not own P&F...**

* * *

><p>After settling a few things with Baljeet and having to suffer through a couple meetings with the board people, Ferb was ready to call it a day. He decided to take Vanessa out to eat for their first official date.<p>

On his way out to find her, he stopped by and looked at some of the pictures of him and his stepbrother. The only pictures he had up were when they were between the ages of nine and thirteen. Those were their best years together, they were close before that, but they were nine when they started to show an interest in building things.

After they turned thirteen, they surprisingly started drifting apart. Phineas was starting to notice Isabella more and more, while Ferb stuck with what he did best… being a man of action.

He kept building through his teen years. Phineas would jump in and help him out sometimes, but when Isabella called or came to visit; he would get all 'gaga' eyed and want to spend every minute of his life with her. Ferb didn't mind at all, in fact he learned to like being alone. It was much quieter without his brother talking his ear off all the time, though Ferb couldn't complain about that either. It was nice having someone around to talk to him and for him.

What most people didn't know was that Ferb was a talkative young child back in England. It wasn't until his real mother up and left that he became mute. That was until his dad married Phineas's mom. That's when Phineas got Ferb to crawl out of his shell and actually say a few words, and even smile. Yes that's right, Ferb never smiled from when he was three until he was about six. His dad tried everything to get his precious boy to smile and talk again, but Ferb wouldn't budge.

His dad and him had a close bond until about three years ago. Lawrence suddenly took an interest in liquor… a lot of liquor. Worst of all, he got Linda to drink quite a bit as well. Although they were never abusive, it took a big toll on Ferb.

Candace moved out before they were drunk, so she never knew much about it and Phineas was, as usual, too oblivious to notice or care. But Ferb cared, he watched as his family wasted away their lives and money by taking the bottle to their heads.

The house soon began falling apart and was looking pretty dirty. That's where Ferb stepped in. He took it upon himself to do the cooking and fixing up, while keeping up his grades in school and inventing. He was able to balance things pretty well… until that fateful day.

Phineas was out with Isabella, Candace was visiting and his parents were around somewhere. The cook stove was giving Ferb a hard time so he decided to try and play mechanic. During that, he had a project due for college that he was trying to get done and he was expecting an important call any minute. While he was playing with a few lines behind the stove, Candace came into the kitchen to chill and talk to him. He listened while he worked and was almost done setting up the gas lines when the phone rang. He quickly jumped up and answered it. Of course it wasn't the call he was expecting it was just a scam.

While he was trying to hang up on the guy, his cell phone rang. Problem was it wasn't in his pocket… it was behind the stove. The phone ringing had enough spark to set off the explosion.

Ferb was thrown back from the blast and blacked out instantly. When he awoke he was in a hospital bed and Phineas was by his side. His stepbrother had tears in his eyes as he hugged his stepbrother. According to Phineas, Ferb was out cold for almost two weeks and his back was ripped up so he had to have several stiches to patch him up. Then the dreaded thought hit Ferb…

What happened to everyone else?

Both parents got out with just scratches, but Candace on the other hand had to go into sugary. Much to Ferb's horror and shock, Candace had to have her arm amputated. Her arm was shattered and she had lost too much blood. Ferb ended up crying out loud oh Phineas's shoulder. How could've he been so stupid? You never leave a phone near something with exposed gas. That's one of the first things you learn when dealing with gas lines.

His next visitor was Candace's husband, Jeremy. When Ferb saw him, he broke down again with apologies and tears. Jeremy fully understood that it was an accident and didn't hold it against him. But that didn't help Ferb. The worst part of the whole thing was the fact that his parents never visited him while he was laid up.

Phineas stopped by everyday and even brought Isabella every few days. She would always kiss Ferb's forehead and bring either flowers or a teddy bear to lighten up the room.

The first time Candace stopped by, Ferb could barely breathe. Where her left arm should've been, was just empty air. From that moment long, he made a silent promise to make her an artificial arm, just so he wouldn't feel this pinching guilt in his soul. Even then, he knew that pain would never fully heal.

The two of them hugged and cried together. Candace soothed him and told him that she didn't blame him at all, but the more she reassured him, the more he felt guiltier.

When Ferb was finally given the leave to leave the hospital, Phineas came that day and picked him up. Ferb didn't know whether to be happy or nervous about going home. He hasn't seen his parents since the day of the accident, and he didn't know how bad the house looked yet. Phineas said that he spent the time when he wasn't at the hospital trying to fix up the house. That made Ferb feel a little better, maybe he'll be able to help out and get Phineas to help him out with making a new arm for Candace. Everything will soon be back to normal right?

Wrong.

The moment the two boys walked into the house, Lawrence and Linda began screaming and yelling at Ferb. Both boys were shocked at the sudden outburst by their normally calm and understanding parents. Phineas stood protectively by his brother and tried to tell them that it wasn't his fault, but as soon as Ferb caught the scent of alcohol, he knew that there would be no reasoning with them,

He decided to try and brush off their threats and warnings and go see what the kitchen looked like. His heart had dropped when he saw what used to be a beautiful clean kitchen, was now a black mess.

Before he could walk into the kitchen, he felt a forceful push behind him that sent him to the ground. He gasped in pain as he felt one of his stiches torn open. Phineas freaked out and started yelling at Ferb's dad. That's when hurtful tears sprung into his eyes. His own dad had pushed him down.

He stood up and tried to face his family, when his head snapped to the side. Pain began to spread on his right cheek. Through his tears, he could see his dad staring angrily at him. When Ferb collected himself, he tried to talk to his dad calmly, but that just earned him another smack on the left cheek.

Phineas, who was now confused and upset, began begging his stepdad to stop hitting Ferb. That's when Linda told Ferb that he was no longer welcome inside this house and had to leave immediately.

Phineas still had a hard time understanding what was going on, but Ferb fully understood. He brushed by his parents and darted upstairs to his old room. He packed up everything he could into a duffel bag and walked downstairs.

His stepbrother was by the staircase, now begging his brother not to leave. Ferb just gave him a sad smile and a brief hug. He then walked out of his parents house and begun to walk down the road to… who knows where.

He saw out of the corner of his eye that Phineas was going to try and follow him, but Linda and Lawrence were restraining him and telling him not to leave. Ferb felt a twinge of guilt just leaving his brother like that, but what could he do?

He made the journey across town to where Candace lived and secretly hoped that she and Jeremy would allow him to stay the night.

As soon as he walked into the house, Candace knew something was wrong. Ferb didn't talk to her or tell her anything. He just sat on the couch and tried looking up available apartments. With all the money he's saved up, he'll have enough to buy a decently looking apartment.

Even though Jeremy and Candace kept nagging him to tell them what happened, he just continued to keep his mouth shut and not say a word. This was something that he didn't want people knowing about. His parents were known as kind and respectable people. If word got out about this, their reputation in the Tri State Area would be ruined. And why should they get blamed for this? It was all Ferb's fault anyway. He's the one who blew up the house and costed his sister's arm.

After spending a quiet night at his sister's house, he left early in the morning and moved into the new apartment he called for last night. It was still in Danville so he could go to work in the area, but it was on the other side of the town so he didn't have to see his parents. He knew their usual spots to shop and hang out, so he didn't have to worry about confrontation with them.

After Ferb got settled, he called Phineas and told him where he could find him, in case he ever wanted to hang out. About ten minutes later, Phineas came running into the apartment and flung himself into Ferb. They both ended up breaking down and crying right them and there.

Phineas told him that as long as he lived in his parent's house, he wasn't allowed to socialize with Ferb at all. He ended up leaving and spending a few nights at Isabella and her mother's house. Ferb extended an invitation for Phineas to stay with him, and he gladly took it. They both needed to be with each other for now.

Together they were able to make a new arm for Candace, they sent designs over to their mom and dad's house for the carpenters they hired and Ferb even helped Isabella and Phineas plan their wedding.

Phineas did go and visit his parents occasionally, but he didn't enjoy it. They never ask about how Ferb was doing or if he was even okay. It never seemed fair to him.

During that time, Ferb signed a contract and build a large building for himself and Phineas, so that they could actually build stuff for a living. And they did build; they built together up until a couple of days ago.

After the wedding, Ferb just continued on with business as usual. He was just about ready to give up his life as soon as the woman of his life resected him. Yes, Ferb considered death as an option, but now that he knows someone actually wants and needs him around, that was more then enough to keep him around a while longer.

Speaking of which, he just found her. Vanessa was looking at a picture when she turned around and smiled at him,

"I think I'm settled on believing you."

Ferb chuckled and leaned up against the wall.

"I'm serious, Ferb! This is all so amazing; I never knew you and your brother were so creative. I mean, I did see a couple of your creations but… I'm just speechless about all of this."

Ferb smiled at her.

"So um… are we ready to go?"

Ferb nodded, "I would like to take you out out to eat before we go shopping, if that's alright with you?"

Vanessa grinned, "Why, Ferb are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes… yes I am."

"Then I accept."

They both walked out of the building, holding each others hand as they headed towards a restaurant nearby.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I hope I remembered everything... XD So what'd you think? Good back story or bad... well it is bad, but you know what I mean... R&amp;R please!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 First Date Ends in Gunshots

**Ello everyone! XD I now present to you... chapter eight. Thanks once again for all the reviews/favorites! XD **

**disneyisbeautiful: No pun taken, lol. Yeah you really do need air so... you better read this... lol**

**Twilight Yuma: I looked back on 'are you gonna kiss me or not' and Phineas proposed to during graduation and it was a year later that he got married. So I think I have it right. Correct me if I'm wrong. It would've been terrible if Ferb just gave up right? Then Vanessa would've still been stuck with that dirt bag, under the ground, under the mud Johnny! Grrr...**

**thewolfstar: Yeah alcohol can be a bad thing if used inappropriately. But thanks for reading! :D**

**PhoenixWormwood137: Hee hee hee... surprised you huh? lol **

**PandF785: Oh thanks for saying so! XD Makes me happy you like this.**

**WordNerb93: The parents will be in here... whether they forgive him or come to an understanding is a secret for now. *hides away the 'secret' in a file* no peeking! lol **

**karly05: I know right! He needs Vanessa now more then ever.**

**RosyInkLiv54: Expect the unexpected with me. I like adding twists and turns whenever I can... **

**Okay I still do not own P&F... **

* * *

><p>"Tell me a secret."<p>

Ferb raised an eyebrow and snickered, "What?"

Vanessa leaned in closer and started grinning, "I said, tell me a secret."

They had just arrived at the local steakhouse and got their orders taken. They were both enjoying the silence and fruit punch, when Vanessa asked him this question.

"Um," Ferb spoke hesitantly, "well what do you want to know?"

"I want you to tell me something that no one knows about you, not even your brother."

That was a tough one. Phineas knew Ferb like the back of his hand. There was nothing Ferb would ever hide from him… or maybe there was.

Ferb thought for a moment before smiling, "I have the perfect secret."

Vanessa leaned in closer and smiled wide, "Well come on, tell me."

"It's… kind of weird and you may not even understand. If I tell you, you'll have to promise not to tell anyone else."

"I won't, I won't! Now tell me!"

Ferb was cracking up about Vanessa's attitude towards him. She was all jumpy and excited, and he loved seeing her like this.

"Okay here it is… my secret is that… I really do like Slushy Dog."

Vanessa raised an eyebrow, "Uh… okay, would you care to explain why this is a secret that nobody should know?"

"I said to my friends once that Slushy Dog never gets any better… but about three years ago it did… it tasted really good to me. Now I eat it once or twice a week."

Vanessa wrinkled her nose, "How can you eat that junk? Don't you know how much phosphates and salt water are in all that crap?"

Ferb shrugged and started sipping through a straw at his fruit punch.

"That's a lame secret you know?"

He grinned up at her and continued to drink away.

"I guess it's my turn then. Okay me secret is that… I never really liked dressing like a punk."

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"I know I know… then why did I always dress like one? Mostly only to annoy my dad during my younger years and then in later life I wanted to… well, impress Johnny. As you can see that… didn't turn out very well."

She started shaking at the thought of her ex and all the cruel things he put her through. She calmed down a little bit when she felt Ferb reached over and grab her hand. She looked up into his eyes and he shook his head,

"Please don't tank about him. It's painful for you and I don't like seeing you in any pain."

She ignored her urge for crying and just shrugged at him, "I'm sorry, Ferb it's just that… well, I one time thought that he could be the one for me."

Ferb's eyes glanced down in his lap. She knew how he felt about her saying that, so she gave his hand a small squeeze,

"But I was wrong. He's scum and he'll always be scum. You on the other hand are amazing."

Ferb cracked a smile and looked back up at her, "You think I'm amazing?"

"Of course I do. Don't sound so surprised, I'm sure your parents shower you with compliments all the time."

It felt like a dagger was piercing Ferb's heart one again, after she said that. He knew she meant well by saying that but what she doesn't know is that his parents, firstly never really knew about the inventions Phineas and him built, so they never complimented them for that and secondly, they haven't spoken to him in a long time.

Ferb just faked a smile and just nodded.

Their food soon came and they ate their dinner in silence.

Vanessa had a weird feeling that she hit some sort of a nerve on Ferb. At the mention of his parents, she was almost positive that she saw a look of pain with a touch of sadness. It was almost like he was hiding something from her because right after that he just smiled and patted her hand. She almost wanted to ask what was wrong, but it didn't seem like the right moment to be talking about Ferb's feelings.

After enjoying their delicious dinner, they left the restaurant and headed towards a new looking outdoor shopping center. Ferb reached into his wallet and dug out a black credit card. He handed it to her with a smile,

"I want you to go and buy whatever you want and need."

She hesitantly took the credit card, "Ferb I don't want to use your money-"

"Not another word about money. I have too much of it as it is, just go and… spend. And don't worry about the limit. There's enough credit on that thing to buy this whole shopping center and then some."

"Okay if you're sure… where will you be?"

Ferb shrugged, "Don't worry I'll be close by. Just holler if you need me."

Before Vanessa walked off, she smiled at him and stuck the card safely in her pocket. After parting ways, she headed towards an Old Navy and wen inside.

Ferb sighed and began walking around slowly. He had his hands in his pockets and kept his glance focused on the ground. He was battling with the feeling of either telling Vanessa about his parents or just letting it go like usual.

Even after all this time, he hasn't been comfortable talking about that delicate situation. He still has that feeling, like he's not ready to talk about what happened between him and his parents.

Phineas basically knows the whole story. What he doesn't know is that that whole ordeal took a physical and emotional toll on Ferb. And who could blame him? Right before all of this happened, Phineas proposed to Isabella. He had a lot on his mind last year and the last thing Ferb wanted to be was another burden. It was bad enough that Phineas had to witness the whole thing he didn't need some more 'Ferb drama' in his life. Not that he would have noticed anyway with his oblivious disease.

Ferb ended up sitting down on a bench right across the Old Navy, and put his head into his hands. He tried to restrain himself from breaking down again, but a few wayward tears escaped his eyes.

* * *

><p>Vanessa was quickly grabbing clothes and shoes from the racks she stopped by. Her interest mainly focused on plain t-shirts, denim jeans, under garments and a couple of pairs of sneakers. She'd have to stop at another place to get some hair supplies and then she'd be all set.<p>

After paying, and getting an odd look from the cashier when she handed over the black card, she walked out with all her bags and headed over towards an Ulta Beauty Supply store.

She picked out a hairbrush, comb, dryer and even some nail polish. She figured she had enough for now and went to the front to pay. After doing so, she walked outside and was startled by seeing people scattering around and screaming.

When she heard a gunshot, her heart nearly stopped. The worst thoughts filled her mind as she began frantically searching around for Ferb.

* * *

><p><strong>*gasp* what could be going on? Oh wait, I should know right? lol... please review if you'd like to find out what I know (you may already know though). And as always, thanks for reading. :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 The Effects of Alcohol

**Hello everyone! And here we have chapter nine. It starts out with the scene before the gunshot was heard, only this time we're with Ferb.**

**WordNerb93: No peeking! Get back! lol... Hey when people get older, they change. Even their taste for Slushy Dog changes! XD**

**disneyisbeautiful: *splashes water on your limp body* wake up! Or you're going to miss something! lol...**

**PheonixWormwood137: Your review reminded me of those funny '5 second movies' on Youtube. Happy, shopping, bang... the end! :D**

**blaineandthepips488: Thanks so much, glad you like it! XD**

**EpicBird: Yay you read this! I know it IS different then what I usually write, right? Your request has been processed... Irving will be in the next chapter, I promise! :)**

**RosyInkLiv54: Yeah it was lame... hee hee, that's all I could think of. Oh well... thanks!**

**thewolfstar: Calm down there! Everything will be fine... kind of...**

**Lummie: Well thank you, I'm glad you like it! Didn't have to wait long, huh? XD**

**Twilight Yuna: Don't look at me like that, it's creepy. O.O I'm glad everything makes sense now. And it's alright, long or short I like reviews. XD**

**Okay *whew* that's a lot of people to answer! Thanks so much guys! XD I do not own P&F... blech!**

* * *

><p>Ferb glanced up when he saw Vanessa walk out of Old Navy and walk into Ulta. Judging by the look on her face, it looked like she really needed this. He stood up and stretched his arms, which earn him giggles and waves from girls. He rolled his eyes and began walking around again.<p>

He had this feeling that he was being watched, and it wasn't by an obsessed fan girl. It had a darker feeling that sent chills down Ferb's spine. His first instinct was to walk over to a larger group of people and just hang out until the feeling passed.

He suddenly felt something or someone shove him from behind and knock him to the ground. His weak wrist hit the pavement and he winced. He quickly turned to look behind him and saw the last person he ever wanted to see at this time.

His dad.

Seeing a half empty bottle of who knows what in his hand, Ferb knew instantly that he was drunk.

"Well what do we have here?" Lawrence asked, "It's the failure that I'm forced to know as my son."

Ferb stood, not taking his eyes off his dad. His dad was a mess. He was unshaven, looked like he hasn't changed his clothes or taken a bath for days and he even reeks of alcohol.

"Well, Ferb my boy, what have you been up to?"

Ferb gulped, 'You're drunk, father… let me take you home…"

Lawrence snickered and waved the bottle around, "What this? It's just my fourth of the night! I am… a long way… from being drunk."

Ferb bit his lip and didn't speak.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue, son?"

Not wanting to anger his father, he just shook his head.

"You know, I saw the pretty little being that was walking in with you. Shouldn't you show your old man who she is?"

Ferb snapped, "You will keep your hands off of her!"

Lawrence laughed and held his hands up in defense, "Hey now, there's no need to yell. I just want to meet the lovely lady who has the disadvantage of being with you."

"Dad just stop it-"

"You're an embarrassment, Ferb. You make your real mother look like a good person after everything she's put us through. You will never make anything of your life, no matter what people tell you."

Tears sprung into Ferb's eyes. He knew he could just walk away from this abuse, but his feet stayed planted on the ground.

"Ferb my boy, why are you still even here? No one cares for you anyway. Why don't you just… leave? Make our lives even easier."

Ferb felt a bit of anger rising in his chest. His dad was to talk, he owed people debts awhile back and who paid them off? Here's a hint, not him or mom.

"Why not spare that girl's time and dump her? After all, that's what she's going to do to you anyway. And after she's finished with you… well then, maybe I'll talk to her and invite her over and see how it goes…"

That did it! Ferb growled and lunged at his dad, "You don't talk about her like that!"

Both men fell to the ground and started punching and kicking. His dad wasn't putting up much of a fight, considering he can't see or think straight. Ferb didn't care though. He was seeing red, he wanted this man to hurt and suffer as he did this past year.

The men froze in place as soon as they heard a gunshot. Two sets of arms grabbed Ferb by his shoulders and pulled him up off his dad. He turned and saw that the men were officers, and they did not look happy.

The one officer looked sternly at Ferb, "What's this all about, son? I smell alcohol on both of your clothes. This isn't a drunk fight, is it?"

Ferb glanced down and saw his shirt stained with that dreadful drink,

"No sir, he's drunk… I am not. We were just… er…

For once, Ferb didn't have an answer to this situation.

Lawrence stood up and pointed a shaky finger at Ferb, "He started it, officer! He pushed me down when I wouldn't give him a drink."

"Liar!" Ferb spat at him, "You wouldn't remember anything because you're always STINKIN DRUNK!"

A small voice broke through the crowd that was now formed. Ferb glanced to where the voice came from and saw Vanessa break through. She dropped her bags and ran over to Ferb. She flung her arms around his waist and started sobbing,

"I heard gunshots! I thought it was, Johnny and I-"

Lawrence chuckled, "So… this is the pretty face that I saw come in with you huh?"

Vanessa narrowed her eyes at him and moved closer to Ferb, "Who is this man, Ferb?"

The other officer waved his arms around "Okay, okay look… since no one was harmed in this fight, I'm going to let both of you go." He pointed at Ferb, "You're lucky that my son looks up to you, Mr. Fletcher… if I ever catch you fighting again, I would hate to see his reaction when you're in jail."

Ferb just stared at his feet and nodded.

"As for you, sir," the officer looked at Lawrence, "I'll will drive you home in my squad car, seeing that you're drunk."

Lawrence just laughed, "Whatever you say, officer." He turned to Ferb and waved, "See you around, boy." then to Vanessa, "Try not to get too attached to him, girl. Goodnight all!"

Both officers left with Lawrence, leaving Ferb and Vanessa standing alone. She was still holding him tight and trying to get his attention but he was just continued watching with narrow eyes as his father disappeared into the squad car and drive off.

Vanessa finally cupped Ferb's face and tried to bring him back to her world, "Hey look at me, Ferb… please look at me."

He forced his angry eyes to peel away from the empty spot where he saw his father last and looked into her eyes.

She was shocked to see how angry and hurt he was. He looked like a whole different person in her mind. She stroked his cheek and spoke soothingly,

"Ferb it's alright now he's gone."

He still had that same look in his eyes; they were still filled with fury.

"Please, Ferb… don't be like this. Just say something…"

There was still no change.

She sighed and kissed him softly on the lips, "I know you're still there, please come back to me…"

She snuggled closer and held him tighter. She felt warm tears fall from her eyes and run down her cheeks. She didn't like seeing him like this and wanted him back.

Her hope was regained when she felt his arms slowly wrap around her waist and tighten. She pulled back a little and looked into his eyes blue eyes. They were back to being kind and warm. He now wore an unreadable expression on his face.

Vanessa gave him a hopeful smile, "Feeling much better?"

He nodded at her, still keeping his expression the same.

"Maybe we should just…. Go home now?"

He nodded again and went over to where she dropped her bags and picked them up. She followed behind him and remained quiet as well. She wanted to know who that man was and what he had against Ferb, but it best wait when they were home alone.

On the way back, Ferb wore the same look he has since they left on the outside but on the inside, he was fuming. After all of this time his dad had the nerve to keep drinking and still blame Ferb for everything. Some things never change.

He calmed himself down before entering the apartment; else he might punch a hole in the wall. He held the door open for Vanessa and let her go through first. After she went in, he took in a deep breath and followed her in as well.

He put her bags down by the staircase and went into the living room. Vanessa was sitting on the couch, looking up at him with a bit of worry written on her face. Ferb pretended to ignore her stare as he grabbed the neatly folded clothes he wore to bed last night from the couch and walked upstairs to the bathroom.

After changing into sweat pants and a t-shirt he went back downstairs, still to find Vanessa in the same spot.

He cleared his throat and spoke for the first time at home,

"Look, Vanessa I'm tired so I'm just going to go right to sleep. You can take the bedroom upstairs, I'll be down here if you need anything."

Vanessa frowned, "Don't you want to talk about what happened earlier?"

Ferb shook his head.

"I was scared to death when I heard that gunshot, Ferb. I thought… Johnny came and shot you… don't you understand how terrified I was?"

Ferb sighed, "The shot came from the officer…"

"I know that now but… who was that man and why were you fighting with him?"

"He's just… a random drunk guy looking to pick on someone."

"It sounded like he knew you. What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing…" Ferb mumbled, "that man means nothing to me. I don't know who he is."

Vanessa studied his face and saw that he was holding something back. As much as she wanted to force whatever he was hiding out of him, she refrained from doing so.

She sighed and stood up, "Alright, Ferb… I'll be upstairs. When you're ready to talk I'll be here, okay?"

He didn't answer, but she went up to him and kissed him softly on the cheek,

"I love you…"

He still didn't answer but Vanessa knew that in his mind, he was thinking the same thing about her.

After Ferb heard the door close upstairs, he climbed onto the couch, grabbed a blanket and settled down. He had his face turned towards the back of the couch in case Vanessa came down. He didn't want her to see the hot tears falling from his eyes and down his cheeks.

Never in his life has he ever felt so… alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry that Lawrence seems so bad right now! I know it's OOC, but alcohol can sometimes change people... Anyway please review, if you do I'll give you a nice slice of cake and ice cream. Yummy! XD<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 The Dream

***gives everyone cake and ice cream* XD except for someone who didn't want any (you know who you are) so instead you get brussel sprouts. Enjoy! XP Once again thank you everyone!**

**WordNerb: It won't be long, don't worry. *burns the file* there! Now you can't peek! Hahaha!**

**thewolfstar: You got cake! XDy Yeah, it's pretty evident that Johnny's going to show up... just when?**

**PheonixWormwood: You're the one who got brussel sprouts! lol... and there is a reason that Lawrence is like this, read on...**

**karly05: That's right, you can do whatever you want to any character. That's what I like about FF. Read on to find out why Lawrence is like this...**

**Lummie: Don't worry he didn't, sorry that you got so scared. XD And you're welcome.**

**blaineandthepips488: You got cake and ice cream! Enjoy! And I like unexpected stuff... it's fun to work with.**

**crazymusicalgenius96: lol yeah sounds like it! Thanks so much for reading! XD**

**disneyisbeautiful: I can easily tell you that the three of them won't team up, so rest assured. And he will tell her soon...**

**RosyInkLiv54: lol you're an obsessed fangirl, hm? Yes, expect the unexpected with me! :D **

**Twilight Yuma: Here you go! He will tell Vanessa soon just hang on while I work on that. And yeah, it's hard to ever picture Lawrence like this. :(**

**Okay, after going to see Breaking Dawn Part 1 and then watching a great series called Once Upon a Time last night, this is what I came up with... enjoy.**

**I do not own P&F...**

* * *

><p>Ferb awoke in the dead of night. He was sitting straight up and was panting. He just had the most horrible nightmare and couldn't get it out of his mind. Everything felt so real… he could feel the chills and could even smell the blood in that dream.<p>

He kicked the blanket away and crossed his legs. He then buried his head into his hands. He hasn't had this dream in a long time. After seeing his dad it must've triggered something in his mind. He has these images of how this all came to be… just only three years ago…

Phineas and him were hanging out in their room. Ferb was reading a book while lying on his back and Phineas was tinkering with his phone. Something about getting visual voice messages on his phone.

Ferb heard the door slam and heard his dad speaking pretty loud. He slightly winced upon hearing this. Lawrence had left earlier that day to meet with someone about the antique shop. For what Ferb could gather, if his dad were able to convince the man to cosign with the business, the Flynn/Fletcher family would be rich. Judging by his dad reactions, things probably didn't go well.

After closing his book, Ferb hopped off the bed and walked downstairs. He was shocked to hind his dad in the kitchen, drinking a bottle of beer. It was a shock because his dad only had a drink when they go out to a fancy place to eat and Saturday nights. Ferb cleared his throat and got his dad's attention. Lawrence looked at his son and tried to smile,

"Hello, son… how are things going?"

Ferb leaned up against the doorframe, "Fine… so how did the interview go?"

"Not as good as I hoped, actually it was the complete opposite."

"It can't be that bad-"

"I lost the shop, Ferb!"

Ferb's eyes widened.

"The man that came today was repulsed by how little we had and… forced me to sell it."

"You sold the shop? What did mom say about that?"

Lawrence sat down at the table and took off his glasses to rub his eyes, "Oh, Linda… she doesn't know yet. And it's too late for anything to be done… the shop is going to be torn down and made into something new."

Ferb sat down with his dad, "Well… how much did you get for the shop?"

"About a half less then what I bought it for."

Ferb's jaw nearly dropped. The shop didn't cost that much to purchase in the beginning, so half of that would be like… nothing.

Ferb gulped, "At least it's something… and you'll be able to find a new shop, a better shop. Right, father?"

Lawrence shook his head, "Who am I kidding, son? No one cares about antiques anymore. We haven't made a good profit in months… the bank would've come and closed us down anyway. It was becoming more of a hobby then a job anyway."

"Dad it'll be alright, you'll find something else that you'll like to do."

Lawrence chuckled and ruffled his son's hair, "Even during troubled times, you still try to help your old man find the light in everything."

Ferb smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well… I best wait for, Linda to get back. Got to break the news to her someday, huh old chap?"

Ferb stood up and nodded, "Okay, father… I'll be upstairs if you need me for anything."

"Ferb… you're a terrific young man and a great son."

Ferb snapped out of daydream and realized he had a smile on his face. That was the last nice thing his dad said to him. And it meant everything to Ferb.

He then thought about what happened after the rest of the family found out. Linda was crying in Lawrence's arms, Candace wore a very sad look and dabbed her eyes with a tissue, Phineas looked like he didn't really understand the seriousness of everything and Perry… well was sleeping.

Speaking of sleeping, he could feel his eyes starting to droop again, so he settled back underneath the blanket and closed his eyes. This time he had a different dream… about a couple of years ago, after his dad lost the shop and had to look for a job…

Phineas and Ferb were lying in their beds sleeping, when suddenly the front door downstairs burst open. Both brother's sat straight up in bed and looked at each other. Before one of them could say anything, shouts were heard downstairs; shouts that sounded a lot like Lawrence and Linda.

Ferb grabbed one of the inventions they made, that could help them hear better, and turned it on. The shouts were still kind of muffled, but both boys were able to make out most of the conversation,

"You were supposed to find a job," Linda cried out, "instead you go out and waste our money on drinks!"

"Linda, darling calm down," Lawrence spoke, "I'll find a job tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow? TOMORROW? You said you'd find a job 'tomorrow' for almost a week now, and twice you come home with an empty wallet and the smell of alcohol."

What I spend my money on is none of your business!"

"None of my business? I'm your WIFE, Lawrence! We're partners and we're supposed to support each other with this money issue. You've been wasting OUR money, instead of using it on say… the boys!"

"The boys are fine, my dear!"

"Not for long, at this rate we won't be able to enroll them in a community college!"

"They still have a couple of years before college, I'll find a job before then."

"What about food… clothing, the bills, everything! We can't just ignore this problem forever!"

"I'm not ignoring it! You're just making it worse!"

Ferb thought he heard a sob, but it wasn't from downstairs. He switched off the invention and looked over at his brother. Phineas had tears running down his face and he was shaking uncontrollably.

Ferb grew worried and hopped out of bed and walked over to Phineas's bed. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder and started massaging it. Phineas gulped and looked up at his step-brother,

"It's just like years ago… mom and… my biological dad used to fight like this almost every night… it's killing me all over again to hear this…"

Ferb sighed and crawled under the covers next to his brother, "It'll be alright, Phin… they'll be alright…"

Phineas shook his head and buried his head in Ferb's shoulder. Ferb hugged his sobbing brother tight and even let a few wayward tears escape his own eyes.

The shouting was getting worse and worse, so Ferb took one of Phineas's pillows and pushed it against the side of his face. His brother mirrored his action and held onto the pillow tightly, while using his other hand against his other ear. After what seemed like forever, the shouting finally stopped and all was quiet.

Ferb put the pillow back down and collapsed his head on it. Phineas continued sitting straight up for another minute, before finally taking his hand and pillow off his ear. He put the pillow back down and snuggled back down underneath the covers.

Both boys remained silent for a while. When Ferb thought his brother was asleep, he quietly started to push back the covers. He then heard Phineas moan and whisper out,

"Please, Ferb… don't leave me alone tonight…"

Ferb sighed and placed the covers back. Phineas was never like this, and when he was he needed Ferb around more then ever.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ferb spoke softly, "I'm staying right here…"

And he did, he stayed all night with his brother.

Suddenly the dream started to change. There was… banging and… yelling. But it wasn't from his dad or mom. It sounded like it was coming from behind a door. Was that even in the dream?

Ferb awoke and saw a light shining in his eyes. Morning had already come and there was someone banging on his door. Ferb rubbed his eyes, jumped off the couch and ran to the door.

When he opened it he attack by someone with a strong bear hug. Ferb tried to speak but his words only came out as gasps of air. A voice started speaking excitingly,

"Oh you opened your door for me! I'm so happy! Eiiiiiii!"

Ferb knew that voice. It belonged to none other then Irving, also known as Phineas and Ferb's biggest fan. More like their biggest stalker.

Ferb finally pushed the young man back and started taking in some deep breaths. Irving hadn't changed much; he was much taller but still wore those pink glasses and still had buzz cut orange hair. The only thing that was noticeably different was the fact that he had a tag on his shirt marked 'press'.

Ferb blinked twice and looked at Irving, who was looking at him wide eyed.

"I'm so glad you stayed in town, Ferb," Irving spoke, "now I can interview you whenever I want… uh, I mean when the paper needs me to."

Ferb raised an eyebrow, "You're here to interview me?"

Irving's eyes lit up, "You're speaking to me… I feel so honored."

Ferb nearly face palmed himself, when a sleepy Vanessa came walking downstairs.

"Ferb?" she asked drowsy, "what's going on? Who's that?"

Ferb went to speak when Irving spoke up excitingly, "Oh is that a lady friend of your? Why, Ferb you dog!"

When Irving started growling playfully, Vanessa was fully awake and raising an eyebrow,

"Uh… who are you? And why are you here?"

"Forgive me, ma'am my name is Irving. I work for the local newspaper and am here to interview one of my heroes… Ferb Fletcher."

Vanessa glanced over at Ferb, who gave her a shrug. Irving snapped his fingers and smiled,

"Okay I'll be in the kitchen, you both get dressed and meet me back here. I'll be waiting! Eiiiiii!"

After Irving disappeared, Vanessa started giggling,

"You're his hero? What have you ever done that was so heroic?"

Ferb rolled his eyes and pretended to look hurt, "I think I should resent that statement."

"Hm… that's up to you."

She walked the rest of the way down and gave Ferb a hug, which he returned strongly.

"Are you feeling any better?" Vanessa asked,

Ferb nodded and stroked her hair.

"I'm glad… so um, I guess we'd better get dressed and get ready for your 'interview'."

Ferb smiled and pulled back, "Yes… but first…"

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She returned the kiss with the same passion he's giving her. Even though their breath wasn't the nicest smelling at the moment, the kiss was still sweet on their mouths.

Once they parted, they walked hand in hand upstairs, which earned them a cat call from Irving who happened to be spying on them.

* * *

><p><strong>By request from EpicBird, I added Irving into the story as well. lol. So please review and... I guess that's it.<strong>

**Oh and for anyone who is interested, Breaking Dawn was better then I anticipated. I like the books but I didn't like the first two movies. The third was better and the fourth was also good as well. And just so everyone knows I am NOT an obsessed Twilight fangirl! I was not like that woman sitting in a seat behind us who was crying and clapping at the wedding scene... lol. I just appreciate the books (even though there are A LOT of big words) and I even got to meet Peter Facineilli (who played Carlisle). He's really down to earth... Okay I'll stop rambling. Nobody probably reads this A/N stuff anyway... lol. **


	11. Chapter 11 Interviews and Bullies

**So I was trying to update another one of my stories, but I came up BLANK! Ugh! So... I decided to update this one again. lol, I have catching up to do...**

**disneyisbeautiful: I know what you mean, I read author notes and profiles! My sis likes Irving, that's why I added him in for a little bit.**

**PheonixWormwood137: You like brussel sprouts? I don't, but my sis does. She puts butter and or gravy on them... something like that... I also read author notes! Sometimes their funny or cool.**

**Lummie: Part of it was a dream, the first part was daydreaming, second part was dream. And I don't mind loooong reviews. lol.**

**blaineandthepips488: I agree, Breaking Dawn was good. And Jasper... *sigh* he has that accent! I felt so bad for him when I read about his hard life. :( Poor guy.**

**thewolfstar: I know right! Don't worry, Phineas may be oblivious but I think he's smart enough not to do anything stupid, like drugs. Irving... lol.**

**karly05: Oh thanks for saying so, and sorry that you don't like Irving. My sis does and asked if I could add him in so I did. I think he's kind of weird... popping up at random moments and stuff... hee hee hee...**

**RosyInkLiv54: Thanks, I thought it a good idea considering a couple people asked for it. So... maybe they do have morning breath. I'm not a cartoon so I wouldn't know! lol... Yeah it was cool meeting Peter. Poor guy was tried when we finally met him. But he did sign my book and hug and kiss my cheek. *slight fangirl squeal* um... yeah.**

**EpicBird: I kind of guess that Perry... um, died I guess... terrible to say but... I don't know... So, Irving huh? XD**

**CloudwatcherNumbuh7: Thank you so much for reading! XD Glad you're liking it!**

**Twilight Yuma: I like Carlisle too. The honeymoon scene wasn't that bad. It was pretty modest, considering some other stuff they put in movies. I'm not as big on it anymore as I was about a year or two ago. Phineas and Isabella will be back soon from their... vacation... Well I'm hoping your enjoying some time off.**

**WordNerb93: Your machine is powerless against my PAPER DISINTEGRATOR OF DOOM! MUWAHAHAHA!**

**Okay... I wrote this while watching the P&F episode with the 'Ferb Latin'. Those kids blowing rasberries are funny... but it sounds like they're... uh farting... lol.**

**I do not own P&F...**

* * *

><p>After taking a shower and getting dressed, Ferb left the upstairs to give Vanessa some privacy. He headed downstairs to talk to his stalker… er, fan Irving.<p>

He found the kid sitting at the kitchen table, scribbling a few things on his notepad. Once Irving heard Ferb enter the room, he looked up and questions began to flow,

"Is it true that you're creating something without your brother? Is it really going to be a new wonder of the world? What is it? Is it big? Can I see it? Who's that girl? Is she your friend or more then a friend? How old is she? Where did she come from? She looks familiar, have I seen her before? Did you know, Darth Vader is, Luke's father? Where does the yellow brick road lead? How many lumps of sugar does it take to get to the moon?"

Ferb finally shook his hands and got the rambling boy to stop. Irving giggled and started biting his pencil,

"I'm sorry… this is my first interview… I have NO idea what I'm doing."

Ferb raised an eyebrow, "Then why'd you take that job?"

Upon hearing Ferb's voice again, Irving fainted and fell off the chair and unto the floor. Ferb's eyes grew wide,

"Oh for the love of- Irving!"

Ferb groaned and went over to the sink. He grabbed a glass, filled it with water and splashed it all over Irving. He snapped awake instantly,

"Whoa… what just happened?"

"You fainted," Ferb spoke, "after I… uh talked to you…"

Irving gasped again, "You… you're speaking! You never speak!"

"Well I kind of have to now. Phineas used to do the talking for me and now that we've basically gone our separate ways I had to learn to… communicate more."

"Awesome man, up top!"

Irving held his hand high and waited for Ferb to high five him but instead Ferb just stood in place and frowned. Irving put his hand back down and cleared his throat,

"So um… about that creation you're making…"

"Classified."

"Uh… what?"

Ferb crossed his arms, "That's classified information."

"Oh okay, how about that girl?"

"Classified."

"Well when's your brother coming back?"

"Classified."

"What? How come everything is classified."

"That's also classified."

"Oh come on! Can't you tell me anything that's not classified?"

Ferb thought for a moment and shook his head.

"Wha-? Okay fine then, don't tell me anything! I'll be leaving now, but remember…" after Irving grabbed his stuff and went to the door, he pointed at his eyes and then back at Ferb, "… I'll be watching you."

After the door closed, Ferb rolled his eyes and chuckled. He could never stand that boy. He always wondered how Phineas could deal with him. Well, just because Phineas could tolerate him, doesn't mean Ferb has to.

While Vanessa was brushing her hair, she couldn't help but wonder what had Ferb so worked up last night. It had to be that drunken man but who was he and why did he make Ferb so angry? And why did he seem so hurt when she said something about his parents? She never met them but judging by the way Ferb acts and treats her, he had to have great parents.

She was determined to get him to tell her about them, but how? She thought of the option of 'googling' Fletcher and see what comes up but that's a pretty popular last name. Or perhaps she'll go to his old house and see if they still live there, but she didn't want to go alone. Johnny could still be around, waiting to strike.

Then she thought of the perfect idea.

After getting her hair just right, she ran downstairs and looked for Ferb. She found him waiting in the hallway. His eyes perked up when he saw her,

"Are you all ready to go?"

She smiled and took his hand, "Yes I am… er what happened to, Irving?"

Ferb groaned as he opened up the door, "Ugh, that kid is so… weird. He pops up out of nowhere and used to follow Phineas and me everywhere. You know, he one time jumped into the car when we stopped for gas and hitched a ride to the beach with us?"

"Okay that's just creepy, how'd you get rid of him?"

Ferb grinned, "I used my fantastic skills of Ferbism on him."

Vanessa laughed, "Ferbism? That's not even a word!"

"It will be when I rewrite the dictionary."

They both shared a good laugh at that as they started walking to where Ferb worked. Vanessa remembered what she wanted to do and finally decided to ask him,

"Um… Ferb?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering… if we could maybe-"

"HEY, DILLWEED! OVER HERE!"

Both their heads turned upon hearing a new voice. A short and chubby man with a skull t-shirt came walking over. Ferb recognized the man right away. It was his and Phineas's childhood bully, Buford.

Vanessa gasped, "Who's that?"

Ferb chuckled, "That's the neighborhood bully, Buford. He's pretty harmless when it comes to girls though, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Gee thanks, I feel a whole lot better."

Buford finally caught up and crossed his arms, "Well, well… if it isn't, Ferb Fletcher."

Ferb smiled, "Hello, Buford haven't seen you around in a while."

"Oh you know, jail and parole takes up a lot of my time… so anything new in this boring town?"

"Well I-"

"Wait a second, you never go anywhere without your brother. And you never talk either. Okay where's, Phineas hiding?"

"He's not hiding, he's on his honeymoon with, Isabella."

Buford's eyes went wide, "Dinner Bell got hitched? When did this happen? Where was I?"

Ferb rolled his eyes, "Probably with your fellow convict friends. They got married about a week or so ago."

"That long, huh? Why are they on such a long honeymoon?"

"Actually," Vanessa spoke up, "some honeymoons could last for weeks and weeks. So really, it hasn't been that long at all."

Buford raised an eyebrow, "Who's the, chick?"

Ferb put his arm protectively around Vanessa, "This lovely woman is, Vanessa and should not be referred to as a chick."

"Oh I understand… she's your girlfriend, right?"

Ferb didn't answer right away. He was going to say 'no' but by the way the two of them act, they might as well be. And if he say's 'yes' he could hurt or confuse Vanessa… heck, if he said 'no' he'd probably confuse her too.

Wanting to give an answer, he simply shrugged, "It's currently undecided at the moment."

"Well whatever, where's Baljeet? I haven't given him a wedgie in years. He's long overdue for one."

"Baljeet works for me now and he just recently got a restraining order against you. You can't go within fifty feet of him."

"What? How could he do that to me? I thought we were much closer then that."

"He has every right to, after all you are a criminal now."

Buford narrowed his eyes, "I find it very creepy when you talk…"

Vanessa gave Ferb's arm a tug, "Okay we must be off, don't want to be late now."

Ferb got the hint, "Uh… yes we should go now. Nice seeing you, Buford."

Buford waved as he walked off, "I could say the same to you… but I won't!"

Ferb rolled his eyes as they walked off, "That's Buford for you…"

Vanessa snuggled in closer to him, "So… are we a couple?"

Ferb froze in his steps and looked down at her, "Um… what do you mean?"

"I mean, are we considered boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Ferb felt his cheeks burning up as she asked that, "Um… do you want to be... you know that?"

Vanessa giggled, "Yes I really do."

"Well okay then. Vanessa will you… be my girlfriend?"

She squealed and hugged Ferb tightly, "Oh yes, yes, yes! I will be your girlfriend!"

Ferb hugged her back and smiled. At last something in his life was going right. He finally has the girlfriend of his dreams in his arms at this very moment. There was just one last thing to do to seal the deal.

They both pulled back, only to let their lips meet for a long and passionate kiss. They pulled each other closer to deepen the kiss. They would've gone on like this forever, until Ferb's phone started to 'beep'.

He groaned and pulled back to check it, "It's, Baljeet… he says I'm late again and better that I'd get to work soon…"

Vanessa sighed, "Do we have to go?"

"Yes… yes we do. We better get going before he comes searching for us."

They held hands and sped walked the rest of the way. Vanessa wanted to still ask him that question she thought of earlier. It was a perfect time now that they were officially a couple. But she'll have to wait until after work so Baljeet doesn't hunt them down...

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think she's going to ask? Again, I know... but I didn't write it down. hee hee... please review?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Phineas and Isabella

**Hello again everyone. XD It took me a little longer to write this, but I finally did it! Yay me...**

**thewolfstar: It would be have fun to have someone stalk you? lol... I wouldn't want anyone stalking me, not even Irving. I'd probably take a tazer gun and zap him or something.**

**disneyisbeautiful: Well did you know that Darth Vader was Luke's father? lol... that's Irving for you.**

**InMyHat: I'm so glad, thank you! XD**

**PheonixWormwood137: D'aw thank you. Buford is... pretty easy to write. He's rude and angry all the time and that never changes...**

**blaineandthepips488: I know what you mean by their love/hate relationship. It may change as time goes on, Baljeet is just scared because Buford was in jail.**

**Lummie: You're close with your second guess. XD And I like the way your story is going, you do have great ideas.**

**CloudwatcherNumbuh7: You want the chapters a bit longer? I'll see what I can do, this one is still a bit shorter but like I said, I'll see that the next one could be longer.**

**karly05: FERBISM! Yee-hah! I don't know how or where I came up with that one.**

**Twilight Yuna: Dr. D will be one of the next people to come into Reunionsville. I agree with keeping the innocence as well. I'm 20 and I still enjoy the small things in life... like Phineas and Ferb and The Lion King... XD**

**RosyInkLiv54:Yes he did *sqeeeee* Circuitry? lol...**

**Okay I do not own P&F.**

* * *

><p>Upon reaching work, Ferb noticed a familiar car sitting out front. Vanessa saw it too and asked,<p>

"Whose car is that, Ferb?"

Ferb smiled and ran inside, Vanessa was right behind him. When they entered they saw two people waiting to greet them. Vanessa knew who they were right away. It was Ferb's stepbrother Phineas and his new wife Isabella.

When both the boys saw each other, they smiled wide and ran towards each other. They hugged each other tightly, while Vanessa went to stand by Isabella.

"Hello you must be, Isabella right?" Vanessa asked,

Isabella smiled and cocked her head, "Yes, um… I am, who are you?"

"I'm Ferb's… girlfriend, Vanessa."

Isabella's eyes widened with delight, "Ferb has a girlfriend? Oh you must be the one he claimed he was waiting for all these years."

"That's me, guilty as charged."

"You don't look like a punk. He said you dressed like one."

"I changed my look a little, it's a long story."

"I see you girls are chatting it up." Both girls turned and saw their boys coming back over for them. Phineas smiled at Vanessa and spoke again, "I'm, Phineas but I guess you already knew that… I remember you from Paris right?"

"That's right I remember, it's nice to see you again."

Isabella started nudging Phineas's side, "So you remember her, but you don't remember me singing to you while we were there?"

"Aw come on, Izzy not this again…"

"I'm just joking with you, my love."

Vanessa watched the two couple play fight with each other. They both seemed so happy and relaxed, just how a married couple should be. Her thoughts were disrupted when she felt a warm arm drape around her shoulder. Vanessa glanced up at Ferb and leaned against him. She listened to his sweet voice as he asked his brother,

"So how was the trip? Did you have a good time?"

Phineas smiled and nodded, "It was the best, Ferb. Tahiti was so warm and nice. Thanks so much for giving us those plane tickets."

"No problem… I hope though, that you actually went outside every so often to enjoy the beach, instead of just staying inside… all the time."

Phineas blushed, "Yes, Ferb we went outside… Isabella made me go out and breathe in the fresh air."

Isabella laughed, "I literally had to drag him out of bed, I didn't know that is was possible for him to be lazy."

Vanessa remembered her idea and thought this would be a perfect time, now that everyone is all here,

"You know, now that you guys are back and everything is going well between me and, Ferb I think that I'm ready for the next step."

Ferb's eyes widened, "Um… and dare I ask, what next step is that?"

"I propose that we call up your guys parents and have dinner with them. I would like to meet them in person and then you guys can catch up and whatnot, so what'd you say?"

She looked at everyone excitedly, but after she saw everyone's reaction, her face fell. Isabella had a worried look on her face, Phineas looked at his brother with concern and Ferb just wore a blank stare. Vanessa started worrying that she said something wrong.

Phineas cleared his throat, "Uh, Ferb… I take it that you didn't tell her."

Ferb nodded, keeping his blank stare.

"Tell me what?" Vanessa asked, "What's going on?"

"What made her bring this up? Did you talk to them while we were gone?"

Ferb shook his head.

Phineas narrowed his eyes, "You're lying… I can tell when you are."

Ferb shrugged and took his arm off of Vanessa's shoulder. He started walking away, when Phineas ran up to him,

"Ferb talk to me, you have to talk about this. It hurts you and I even more, you know that."

While both brothers were off to the side, Vanessa looked at Isabella, "Did I say something wrong?"

Isabella shook her head and patted her shoulder, "You didn't know, Vanessa. They don't blame you."

"I don't know what? What is, Ferb hiding from me?"

"I… it's not my place to tell anyone. Let's just say that, Ferb isn't on the best of terms with his parents."

"Well why not? I never met them growing up, but after seeing how, Phineas and, Ferb turned out I just figured they had a great living environment and loving parents."

Isabella nodded, "Oh they did. They did for many years but…"

Vanessa waited for Isabella to say something, but she kept quiet.

"But what?" Vanessa asked, "Come on, Isabella I need to know."

Isabella shook her head, "One of them will have to tell you, it's not my place to tell anyone."

"Stop it with the 'it's not my place' crap! You're married to, Phineas. You have liability to say anything about his family to anyone!"

Isabella just shook her head. Before Vanessa could say anything more, Phineas came back over and stood next to his wife. He looked up past Vanessa and finally met her eyes,

"Sorry about that, Vanessa. I thought he would've told you by now."

"Tell me what!" Vanessa spoke, "Obviously he doesn't tell me anything, so why don't you tell me?"

Phineas sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I'll do my best to tell you everything, but it was mostly, Ferb that was affected by all of this."

"Where is, Ferb anyway?"

"He had to… get to work. Okay, it all started back about three years ago…

Ferb walked into the backroom and started on his work. He did his best to get his mind off of everything by keeping his mind busy. But those horrible images kept popping into his mind. The last thing he ever expected was Vanessa triggering all of these awful memories. He doesn't blame her, of course but now he feels like he could never look at her the same again.

Phineas is probably telling her everything she wants to know and more then likely, she'll hate Ferb for hiding all of this from her. Something in his heart kept telling him to tell her about his parents sooner then later, but he was sadly weak when it came to talking about himself.

He continued to keep working, while trying to ignore a new ache in his chest. If everything went the way he thought it would, Vanessa would leave and break his heart once again.

Ferb knew he would deserve it though; he hid a big secret from someone who loves and trusts him. If he had the chance to change one thing in the past, he would've stopped that man from going to the antique shop and harming his family by taking away the shop. But if there's one thing that Ferb learned, was that changing the past has its consequences in the future.

He heard a small noise behind him. When he peeked over his shoulder, he saw a teary eyed Vanessa staring at him. Ferb turned so he faced her and continued to look at her, waiting for her to say something.

Vanessa took a few more steps towards him and spoke softly, "Ferb… why didn't you tell me? This is something that you should've have dealt with alone."

Ferb remained silent.

"I'm sorry, Ferb… I am so confused. I thought that we weren't going to hide anything from each other anymore, no matter how hard it is to talk about it."

There was still no answer. Vanessa sighed,

"Phineas said that the drunk man we saw last night… was your dad. Is that true?"

Ferb thought for a moment before nodding his head.

"It must've hurt to see him like that. I am so sorry, Ferb."

Ferb shook his head, "Don't be sorry for me…"

"Well I am, no one should ever have to go through anything like that. I never meant to hurt you by bringing them up."

"I know you didn't."

Vanessa walked over to him and took his hands, "But now that I know I want to help you work through this. I hate seeing you sad and confused like this. Will you let me help you?"

Ferb looked down at his and her hands. She was asking him something that he didn't want her involved in… his problem. He felt her one hand under his chin so he looked back at her,

"Please… let me help you."

He looked deep into her eyes and sighed, "Okay…"

She gave him a small smile before pulling him into a tight hug. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. It felt good to have someone actually care about him. He didn't feel so alone anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so meeting Ferb's parents are out (for now). But what about Heinz and Charlene? That... will be in the next chapter. Please review? Oh and if you like Phinabella stories that end sad, please check out me new story 'A Night to Remember' please. XD<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Phone Calls

***le gasp* two updates in one day? Well, only because I had writers block on one of my older stories... so I turned back to this one and typed, and typed, and typed...**

**blaineandthepips488: Thanks so much for reading both! XD**

**thewolfstar: Thanks for reading my other story. And yes, Vanessa will always be there for him.**

**InMyHat: Yeah, as long as he doesn't do it again, right?**

**Lummie: Of course they have to meet! Phineas is Ferb's brother, do you think that Ferb would date and marry the girl of his dreams and NOT tell his brother? I think not. lol...**

**RosyInkLiv54: I wanted them to meet in this chapter... but it got so long that I decided to make it the next chapter. **

**d6410: Okie Dokie!**

**karly05: lol yeah, sometimes he should just admit it and let her help him! And he did... Yeah, Isabella won't let that go. hee hee...**

**Okay I don't own P&F...**

* * *

><p>About a week went by before everything started falling back into place. Phineas and Isabella were back, so he bought a house for the two of them. Ferb also bought a small house that had two bedrooms in it. He had a feeling the reason for his back aching was because he always slept on that hard couch. Both brothers started building together once again, so Vanessa would either go with them or spend some girl time with Isabella.<p>

When she went with the boys, she had to deal with Phineas's teasing about Ferb and her being in love, but she also got undivided attention from Ferb whenever he could sneak away, even just for a minute.

When she went with Isabella, they either spent some time at each other's houses or went shopping. When they decide to go shopping, both boys have different reactions. Phineas is putty in Isabella's hands when she batted her eyelashes and asked for his credit card. Ferb on the other hand, just hands his card to Vanessa. She never asks for it but she soon learned quickly that Ferb didn't take 'no' for an answer when it came to her happiness.

She never buys much when they go out. She only picks something out to make Ferb happy. One time when she went shopping with Isabella, she came home empty handed, and Ferb frowned sadly at her.

"Guess my money is not good enough for you, huh?"

She knew he was joking, but she still felt bad. So now, she at least's buys one thing to make him happy.

One day the two girls went shopping and decided to grab a quick bite to eat. Isabella sipped at her lemonade and spoke,

"You know… just because you can't really meet his parents, that doesn't mean you shouldn't introduce yours."

Vanessa stopped drinking and froze. During this all ordeal, she forgot about telling her parents about all of this. They probably think that she's still living with Johnny.

"I don't know, Isabella," said Vanessa, "I mean, my mom will probably love him but my dad… is a whole different story."

"Why? Did he like Johnny and ONLY Johnny?"

"Actually he wasn't too crazy about him. No what I mean is that… well, my dad is… kind of into evil…"

Isabella raised an eyebrow, "That's not a very nice thing to say about you dad."

"No I mean it! He is… or was into evil. He created these machines that would do horrible stuff at times."

"How can that be true? If he did such bad stuff, wouldn't we be affected by it?"

"Nah, he never really succeeded. He had a nemesis that would always stop him."

"Oh, you mean like a cop or a F.B.I agent?"

Vanessa chuckled, "If only… no his nemesis was a platypus named, Perry."

Isabella looked sunned, "A… platypus named, Perry?"

"Yeah, he was a secret agent of some sorts."

"Huh, Phineas and Ferb had a pet platypus named Perry as well. He didn't do much though."

"Really? Must be a popular name for platypuses. What happened to him?"

Oh," Isabella spoke sadly, "he died a few years ago. Poor little guy had a lot years behind him."

"Oh that's so sad."

"I know… Phineas and Ferb had the best funeral ever to honor him though…"

"That's nice… where was I?"

Isabella started picking at her salad, "Your dad… evil… machines?"

"That's right, so he's kind of weird and all. More then likely he'll scare, Ferb away and I'll never see him again."

"Don't be silly, Vanessa. Ferb's wouldn't be scared of your dad, he sounds kind of interesting anyway."

Vanessa smiled, "My dad is something else, that's for sure. Do you really think that, Ferb is going to be ready to meet them? I mean, we've only been going out officially for about a week."

"Has it been only a week? You guys act like you've been together forever."

"Yes… but every time I look at him, it feels like the first time."

Isabella sighed dreamily, "I know what you mean…"

Vanessa giggled jokingly, "You know how it feels? You're married to, Phineas not, Ferb. How would you know how it feels?"

"I meant I know what you mean… only with, Phineas."

Vanessa smiled and lifted up her glass, "Isabella I think this is a start of a great friendship."

Isabella smiled and lifted her glass as well, "I agree with you, here's to a new friendship."

They both 'clinked' their glasses of lemonade and took a sip. When Isabella set hers down, she grinned,

"So… when's the wedding?"

Vanessa nearly choked on her drink, "Wha- what?"

"You heard me, when are you two going to finally tie the knot?"

"What do you mean 'finally'? We've only been dating a week!"

"I know, but you guys have been in love a lot longer. Has he shown any signs or hints about marriage?"

"No he hasn't, and he probably won't for a while now."

"Don't you want to marry him?"

"Of course I do, it just feels… I don't know, weird."

Isabella sighed, "Love is a curious thing. Sometimes it comes quick, other times it takes a long time to unfold. For me, it took a long time before, Phineas finally told me that he loved me."

"Weren't you guys like… ten when he said he loved you."

"Well yeah, but that was our 'ten year old crush I love you' phase. As we got older, we discovered that passionate love that people feel when they are meant to be together forever. We didn't start feeling that way until we were about seventeen. I had to wait seven years to finally hear him say 'I love you' and really mean and understand it. You two, on the other hand have that now only after a week of dating. That feeling you're probably feeling right about now should be something that you should definitely hold onto and never let go."

Isabella was right. Vanessa was feeling this little twinge in her heart. Not the heartbreak twinge, but something different, something more pleasant.

Vanessa sighed, "You got me there, Isabella… but first things first. He has to meet our parents."

Isabella raised her glass again, "Okay then… here's to Ferb wanting to meet your parents."

Vanessa grinned and raised her glass, "And here's hoping that my dad didn't buy a gun after all these years."

After their outing together, Isabella dropped Vanessa back off at her and Ferb's place. When she walked inside, she was greeted by a set of strong arms and loving lips. Vanessa was slightly surprised that Ferb was home before her, but she was mostly happy. She returned the kiss with as much passion as she was receiving.

When they parted, Vanessa smiled, "And hello to you too…"

Ferb chuckled and started kissing each of her cheeks.

While doing so, Vanessa spoke, "Ferb um… there's something I want to ask you."

"Ask… and it is yours… my love." Ferb said in between kissing her cheeks.

""I was thinking that… it would be a good idea for you to meet my mom and dad…"

Ferb continued kissing her, which was a good sign.

"I know they'll love you, you're sweet and good to me. You treat their baby girl like a woman should be treated."

Instead of answering, Ferb just started trailing kisses on her neck

"So… will you do it? Will you meet my parents?"

Ferb whispered in her ear, "I already said that whatever you ask is yours."

Vanessa giggled when she heard his accent in her ears, "Okay then… how about tomorrow? I'll call them up and we can have them over for dinner."

"Ferb nodded and kissed her once more on the lips. Vanessa closed her eyes and savored this moment. Although they have many moments like this, she could never get tired of them. Once they parted again, Ferb talked with his normal tone,

"So… what should I make for dinner tomorrow?"

Vanessa raised an eyebrow, "You know how to cook?"

Ferb rolled his eyes, "Please… I think I should be insulted by that question. Of course I know how to cook."

"Okay then, how about a chicken and gravy dinner?"

"Do you like chicken and gravy?"

"Um… yes?"

"Then chicken and gravy dinner it is."

Vanessa smiled, "Good… alright I'll call my parents up and see if they can come then."

She headed into the living room and sat on the couch. She took her cellphone out of her purse and decided to phone her mom first. Charlene will be easy to talk to about this.

After punching several numbers, Vanessa listened two two rings before a pick up 'click' was heard,

"Hello?"

"Hey mom," Vanessa spoke, "it's me!"

"Vanessa?" Charlene said happily, "How are you, dear? I haven't heard from you in a long time. How's Johnny doing? Tell me everything."

"Well, mom you see… Johnny and I broke up. It wasn't working out…"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Are you all right? Do you need to come back home?"

"No I uh… I'm living with someone else."

"And who might that be?"

Vanessa took in a deep breath before speaking, "His name's, Ferb Fletcher… he's my new boyfriend."

"Ferb Fletcher? That young successful man who has it going for him? Dear that's great, I'm so happy for you. Do you love him? Is he good to you? Tell me everything."

"Mom he's amazing! I love him so much… I'm really happy with him."

"Vanessa I'm so relieved and happy that you're happy. To tell you the truth, I never liked, Johnny."

Vanessa laughed, "That makes two of us… anyway I'm calling to ask you if you would like to come over tomorrow night and have dinner with us. You know, so you can meet him?"

"I would love to come and personally meet him. By what I read in the papers he seems to be a down to earth kind of guy. Okay then, what time?"

"Great mom, how about five o'clock at 57 Maple Drive. Oh, and I'm inviting dad too."

Charlene sighed over the phone, "I was afraid you were going to say that. Are you sure he should meet your father?"

"Yes I'm sure, I want them to meet and get along."

"Okay, dear as long as you're sure this is a good idea."

"I'm sure, mom… okay I'm going to call him up now."

"Okay, sweetie I love you. See you tomorrow."

"Bye mom, love you too."

After Vanessa hung up, she let out a breath. One down, one to go. She dialed up her dad's phone number and listened to it ring. After about five rings, she heard his voice,

"Hello?"

"Dad it's me!"

"Oh, Vanessa I'm so glad you called!"

"You are? Why is that?"

"Well because I haven't spoken to my favorite daughter in a long time."

"Dad… I'm your only daughter."

"I know but if I had more you'd… still be… my favorite… uh, anyway how are you?"

"I'm doing great, dad. I wanted to tell and ask you something."

"Oh really, well then tell me."

"Well first… Johnny and I broke up and… I met someone else."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You just broke up with, Johnny and then you go off with someone else?"

Vanessa gulped, "Yes…"

"That's great! That would be something that I would do! Oh I am so proud of you, sweetie!"

"Thanks dad… so anyway his name's, Ferb Fletcher and he-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… WHOA! Ferb Fletcher? Isn't he nineteen years old?"

"Yes… yes he is?"

"Vanessa he's six years younger then you! You're more then likely going to have to raise him, let alone date him!"

"Dad he's really grown up. I love him and he loves me… I want you to meet him."

"Do I have to, sweetie?"

"Please, dad it would mean a lot to me… I really do love him. And he treats me good."

She heard him sigh, "Okay… if it means so much to you, I'll meet him. Could I at least bring along my begone-inator just in case I don't like him?"

Vanessa giggled, "Trust me dad… you'll like him."

"Okay then… when and where can we meet?"

"Tomorrow night at five. Our house address is 57 Maple Drive."

"Wait- did you just say 'our address'?"

"Yes I did… why?"

"So that means… you two live together?"

"Dad we… we live in a two bedroom house. There's nothing that you need to worry about, okay?"

"You may say that, but I still worry. Okay… I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Great, dad I love you!"

"Love you too, Vanessa. Good night."

After she hung up the phone, a set of hands came from behind and covered her eyes.

She smiled and said, "Hm… I wonder who could be covering my eyes."

She heard a familiar chuckle, but no reply.

"Oh what will I do if I cannot see?"

She felt his lips next to her ear as he whispered, "Guess who?"

She got chills, hearing that amazing accent of his, "I think I need a hint."

She felt his lips press up against her cheek. She turned her head so instead they were kissing her lips. His hands released her face and grasped her shoulders. They kissed long and hard until their breath was spent. When they broke apart, Ferb hopped over the back of the couch so he was sitting next to her. She put her arms around his middle and sat up on his lap. He put one arm around her shoulder and the other around her waist. They continued to sit like this, both were peaceful and silent.

Nothing could bruin this moment, and nothing would.

* * *

><p><strong>FLUFFINESS! XD Okay, Ferb will meet the parents in the next chapter, I promise. Alright, please review? And may the odds be ever in your favor!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 Ferb Meets the Parents

**And now the moment you've all been waiting for... Ferb meets Charlene and Dr. D! XD**

**blaineandthepips488: lol, I'm pretty sure that he's gonna be taken soon. And you've read the Hunger Books? Awesome! They are my new fav. book series! (second to Lord of the Rings) but I like them better then Twilight. lol**

**WordNerb93: *que creepy music* Johnny! Aaaaaa! You said his name! Yes he is the bad guy. I have plans for him... BIG plans. Mawahahaha!**

**disneyisbeautiful: 'Everything's better with PERRY!' :D Phinabella and Ferbnessa all around! XD Thanks for the grammer point out.**

**PheonixWormwood137: 'may the odds be ever in your favor' is basically another way of saying 'good luck'. If you have odds against you, they'll hopefully work for your advantage... it's from a book! lol and thanks for pointing out the comma thing. I ah a problem months ago with another story where I wasn't putting enough commas in, so now I guess I'm putting too many in... I just can't win. lol.**

**CloudwatcherNumbuh7: Phinabella and Ferbnessa! XD And thanks for the comma point out. **

**Sierra275: Nope, Perry lived a long and happy life. RIP Perry the platypus. Oh, thanks for reading.**

**Twilight Yuma: Yep, I'm old huh? I'm half of forty! Waaaa! I know it's weird to see Vanessa and Izzy BFF, but they might as well be. If Ferb marries Vanessa, she'll be Phineas's sister-in-law and his wife is Izzy. And since Ferb and Phineas hold a tight bond of brotherhood, Isabella and Vanessa will probably be spending a lot of time with each other. XD**

**thewolfstar: :(... not you too! If he was still alive now he'd be like... 14 years old. He lived a long crime fighting life... RIP Perry. P.S I like Perry too, I have nothing against him.**

**Okay now... I do nOT own P&F, so please... no one come after me...**

* * *

><p>Ferb stood in front of the mirror and examined his appearance. Although he made it sound like it wasn't a big deal to meet Vanessa's parents, it was. Behind his unreadable facial expressions, he was freaking out. He's never had a girlfriend before, so he has no idea how to go about behaving in front of them.<p>

When asking Phineas, he was no help at all. Both boys grew up knowing Isabella's mother so she approved of him right away. So he went to Baljeet, who said that when he met his first girlfriend's parents, her dad had a revolver sitting on the dining room table throughout the whole date. Baljeet tried to reassure Ferb that it was just there for show, but that didn't stop the British boy from having the color drained from his face.

Vanessa claimed that they would love Ferb right away and that he had nothing to worry about. As much as he truly wanted to believe her, he just couldn't.

Ferb ran his hand through his hair and mumbled, "I can't do this…"

He half thought faking a sickness. For reasons unknown, Phineas and him made a formula that if you swallow it, you'd be throwing up for the next twenty-four hours. Ferb had some of that formula leftover in his bathroom medicine cabinet.

Before he could decided whether he should do it or not, he heard a knock on the door,

"Ferb are you ready yet? They're going to be here soon."

Ferb sighed and looked at his reflection once more before going over to the door. Once he opened it, Vanessa looked him up and down. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans and a dark green shirt. She smirked when she saw his shirt was tucked half in, half out,

"Do you need help dressing yourself?"

Ferb looked down and groaned before tucking his shirt all the way in.

Vanessa shook her head, "I thought you were excited to see my parents, you look like a nervous wreck. And your hair looks like you just got out of bed."

Ferb blew a strand of hair from his eyes, "Maybe I should… just shave it all off and be done with it."

Vanessa shook her head again and grabbed a comb from his dresser. She then attempted to smooth out his somewhat messy green hair. Seeing that it was useless she sighed,

"I have some hairspray that might help."

Ferb put his hands over his hair, "There's no way you're going to put that bloody destroyer of the ozone in MY hair."

"Okay, okay I won't… what's up with you? You seem really tense and nervous."

Ferb just shrugged.

"The food is all ready, the house is clean, you look really nice and everything is going well. What are you afraid of?"

Ferb sighed and mumbled, "What if they… don't like me…?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands, "Ferb you've done scarier things then getting to meet my parents. You have to calm down and know that they're going to love you… almost as much as I love you."

Ferb nodded and pressed his forehead against hers, "I know you're right, I just… never did anything like this… I don't want to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me, Ferb. Don't ever think that you will…"

"I love you so much."

"And I love you so much too…"

They let their lips meet for about a minute. Ferb's hands got tangled in her hair, while her hands rubbed his back. When they finally parted, Vanessa pulled away smirking,

"Great… now I got to go brush my hair again."

Ferb chuckled as she went out the door. As he was getting ready to go downstairs, he heard his phone ring. He took a guess that it was Phineas, trying to scare him with scary 'meet the parents' stories. To his surprise, the number came up blocked.

He flipped his phone open and spoke, "Ello?"

A muffled laugh was heard on the other end.

"Who is this?"

Another laugh, before the voice answered, "Well if it isn't the woman stealer himself."

Ferb's blood ran dry hearing that voice. How the heck did he get this number?

"Aw… is the silent boy stunned about my gloriousness? How charming, Little Old England."

Ferb gripped the phone tightly, "What do you want, Johnny?"

"I want what is rightfully mine… my sweet, Vanessa."

"She doesn't want you anymore! You hurt her long enough, now it's time for you to disappear from her life."

"Temper, temper… I thought you were a proper British gentleman. Where are your manners?"

"You wouldn't know manners if it bit you in the-"

"Ferb who are you talking to?"

Ferb turned to Vanessa, who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh," Ferb started, "it's just uh… Phineas. He's teasing me again about tonight."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Well hurry up and tell him off. My parents are going to be here any minute."

"Okay, love I'll be right there."

After he heard her go downstairs he heard a mocking tone coming from the other end,

"Liar, liar pants on fire."

Ferb growled, "You're one to talk…"

"I have never lied to, Vanessa… ever! And do you know why? She hates liars, and that's what you are, Ferb Fletcher."

"You're wasting your time, Johnny. I'm not scared of you or your pitiful threats!"

"Oh you will be, Fletcher. I'll have Vanessa begging and screaming out your name before the end."

"I'll die before you ever lay a finger on her EVER AGAIN!"

Johnny chuckled, "That can be arranged. Watch your back, Fletcher… you'll never know when I'm around."

After hearing Johnny snicker once more, the line went dead. Ferb closed up his phone and threw it on the bed. He went into the bathroom and after looking in the mirror; he saw that his face was bright red with anger. He counted to twenty and splashed his face with cold water.

After the temperature in his face went down, he was finally ready to go downstairs. As he reached the staircase, the doorbell rang.

"Ferb could you get that?" Vanessa called up to him,

Ferb sighed and ran the rest of the way downstairs. He placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Before him stood Vanessa's parents.

Charlene was in good shape for an older woman. She had a curvy but thin figure and wore clothes that showed them off. She wore glasses that were 'hip' looking and her hair was a dark chocolate brown with small streaks of grey that made her look more sophisticated.

Heinz had this slouch in his back that made him look a bit dangerous. His hair was also brown but a bit lighter and with a bit more grey. He wore a white lab coat, torn jeans and a tight shirt that showed off his small potbelly.

Charlene was the first to speak. Her voice was calm and friendly, "You must be Ferb, I'm Charlene and this is my ex, Heinz."

Ferb held out his hand and let her shake it. When he went to do the same to Heinz, the older man just stared him down with a grumpy glare. Ferb laughed nervously and stepped aside,

"Would you please come in?"

"What a nice, polite young man you are," Charlene beamed, "don't you agree, Heinz?"

Heinz snorted, "Yeah so he has manners, but what's with the lawn on his head? I mean what happened to your hair? Are you trying to make a lame fashion statement?"

Ferb blew a strand back, "This is its natural color, sir. It comes from my mum."

"It's natural, sir, comes from my mum, blah, blah, blah…" Heinz mocked quietly to himself.

Ferb bit his bottom lip. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

Luckily, Vanessa came out from the kitchen before anything bad happened, and greeted her parents warmly,

"Mom, dad you're here!"

After hugging them both, she took her place by her boyfriend and allowed him to take her hand. Which had earned Ferb another death glare from Heinz.

Vanessa noticed the tension between her nervous boyfriend and her overprotective dad. She attempted to lighten the mood, "Why don't we sit in the living room for a few minutes before dinner."

Charlene smiled, "Good idea, Heinz?"

The doctor mumbled his answer, still not taking his eyes off of Ferb.

They went into the living room and took a seat. Charlene and Heinz took the two armchairs, while Ferb and Vanessa sat on the couch. Ferb went to put his arm around Vanessa, but quickly changed his mind when he thought he saw flames in Heinz's eyes.

Charlene began asking questions, "So, Ferb when did you two start getting serious."

Ferb gulped and tore his eyes away from Heinz, "We uh… started dating about a week ago…"

"Oh really? Things aren't moving to fast I hope."

Ferb shifted uncomfortably in his seat. This was a time that he wished he wouldn't have to talk. Vanessa, understanding what he was thinking, patted his leg and turned to her mom,

"One thing you should know about Ferb, mom… he's not a big talker. He's always been this way. Ferb is… more of a man of action then words."

Right after she said that, Ferb knew right away that Heinz misinterpreted what Vanessa was saying. Heinz pointed a finger at Ferb,

"I knew it! I knew you two living together would lead to bad things! Action, huh? How much 'action' happens around here?"

Ferb turned an unbelievable shade of red, and Vanessa face palmed herself.

Charlene turned to her ex and snapped, "Heinz! That is none of your concern!"

"I'm her father, I should know these things!"

Vanessa spoke in between her teeth, "Dad… THAT is not- I mean, what you think is- ugh!"

Ferb cleared his throat, "Sir I would never do anything to hurt your daughter or make her do anything that would make her feel uncomfortable. We respect the decisions we make about ourselves and…" he paused to look Vanessa in the eyes, "… I would never do anything to disrespect her trust she has for me. She's an extraordinary woman and should never be treated like a prize to win over. That's how my love for her works, trust, respect and truth."

Vanessa smiled sweetly at him and caressed his cheek. Charlene dabbed her eyes and shook her head,

"That… was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Heinz weren't you impressed?"

Heinz shrugged, "Eh, I've heard better under bottle caps."

Vanessa stood quickly, "Okay well, who's hungry?"

Everyone nodded and followed her into the dining room. After Heinz, Charlene and Vanessa were seated, Ferb disappeared into the kitchen to grab the food. A fresh aroma of chicken filled the room when he walked back out with a huge platter of fresh cooked chicken.

Charlene smiled, "Oh, Vanessa you learned to cook?"

Vanessa shook her head, "No mom, Ferb made the chicken."

Heinz snickered, "You… cook? Isn't that a girl's job? Bawahaha!"

Ferb remained silent as he set the platter down on the table. He didn't care what anyone said, he loves cooking. Especially when it's his girlfriend's favorite dish.

After everyone dished out what they wanted, dinner chat was a go.

Heinz munched out as he asked, "So, Ferb… what the heck does your name mean? I mean, is it short for something?"

Ferb swallowed his food and went to speak, "Actually it's short for-"

"And why are you so tall? Were you a basketball player in another life or something?"

"Well no, but I-"

"And again, what is with your hair? Do you take a miniature lawn mower to keep it clipped?"

Silence.

"…What?"

Charlene intercepted the conversation, "So did you have any pets growing up?"

Ferb nodded, "Yes, my brother and I had a pet platypus."

Heinz's interest was sparked, "Oh really? Was he devious, cunning, adventurous and enhanced with awesomeness?"

"Um no… he was a platypus after all. They don't do much."

"What was his name?"

"Well we were at first going to call him Bartholomew, but then we changed it to Perry."

"Really… his name was Perry?"

Ferb gulped, "Yes sir…"

Heinz stared at him for a moment before smiling, "You know what, Ferb? You're not as bad as I thought you would be."

For the first time that night, Ferb could breathe easily. Vanessa gave him a warm smile and patted his leg. Charlene sighed and playfully punched Heinz's arm,

"Heinz you're such a tease…"

Heinz shrugged, "What? There are many creeps out there; I just wanted to make sure this kid wasn't one of them. As soon as I heard he had a Perry the platypus, I knew he was a good kid."

No one quite understood what Heinz was getting at, but they didn't dare question his conclusion. The rest of the time at the dinner table ended up having the three Doofenshmirtz's engaged in table chitchat. Ferb spoke a couple of words here and there, but he preferred to just watch and listen. He mostly watched Vanessa talk and laugh with her parents. He felt a small smile form around his face. How did he get so lucky? She was a really great girl and he meant every word he said about her earlier.

The only thing he was unsure of was how he was going to keep her safe from Johnny and from the nightmares of his past. If what Johnny said was true, about trying to take her back, he's going to have to be ready to fight for her. Even if it costs him his life. If anything ever happens to her, it would be his fault and he would more then likely fly off the deep end.

Before he knew it, everyone was standing and saying something about going home. The young couple walked Charlene and Heinz to the door. After they hugged their daughter, Charlene hugged Ferb and Heinz even gave him a strong handshake.

"You be good to her." Heinz spoke,

Ferb smiled and nodded.

"I mean it, boy. You hurt her and I'll come here with my be-gone-inator and zap you to a unknown place of torture!"

Ferb's smile disappeared.

Charlene punched Heinz in the arm, "Really Heinz?"

Heinz shrugged, "Hey, it's the quiet ones you've got to watch out for!"

After they went out the door, Vanessa went over to Ferb and hugged him tight,

"Thank you so much for this, I told you that they would love you… and they do."

Ferb chuckled, "I guess I did over exaggerate, but I've got to admit… I am a little bit scared of your dad."

"Don't mind him, he's crazy anyway. But it doesn't matter because they trust you now."

Ferb pulled back to gaze into her eyes, "I meant everything I said before… about the love I have for you."

Vanessa nodded, "I know you did… and that's the best love speech I could ever ask for. I love you so much."

"And I love you…"

Their lips pressed up against one another. They savored the kiss and let their mouths move ever so slightly to deepen the passion.

A perfect end to an almost perfect day…

* * *

><p><strong>YAY for approval from Dr. D! XD Read and review? <strong>


	15. Chapter 15 Nightmares and Irving

**Ello everyone! Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. I now have over 100 reviews! *does a happy dance around the room* whoops... hope no one saw that... *Irving appears out of nowhere with a camera and sneaks off* That was weird, hmm...**

**WordNerb93: Dr. D assumed that because Ferb had a platypus named Perry made him a good kid. Hee hee hee, Heinz has an interesting way of judging a person.**

**disneyisbeautiful: Wouldn't that be grand? Having a guy make a speech like that about you, or me? *sigh* A girl can only dream...**

**xEclipse: Oh yeah he is, he's gonna appear and... and... I'm not telling. *zips lips up tight* **

**Sierra275: Yes, be-gone-inator Johnny! Grrr... I don't know if I could write a flic about Perry dying, that's just... too sad. I'll probably break down crying halfway. We'll see though...**

**PheonixWormwood137: True that, so glad that I don't live in the time of Panem. I'd probably run under a rock and cry. (not really...) Yep, threats are in the ready for more.**

**CloudwatcherNumbuh7: lol, that's Dr. D for you. XD **

**blaineandthepips488: I like... them both, but there's something about Gale. I felt so bad for him when he got *spoiler* beaten in the second book and all this other stuff. :( What about you? Gale or Peeta? **

**thewolfstar: I don't think he knows, but who knows, maybe he'll put two and two together and figure it out. Mmm cake? Gimme! lol**

**karly05: Triple A plus, bonus! XD I know, I was surprised how everything worked out in the last chapter. I thought I was going to be stuck and make Dr. D too OOC. But I guess not... I agree, about Ferb wanting Vanessa to spend money. I wouldn't like it either. Oh well, maybe I can... hm, I don't know if I can change that or not... lol, I fail.**

**Lummie: Yeah, they pretty much approve of him. I know what you're talking about! HERE'S JOHNNY! I might just figure out a way to use that! lol... XD**

**Okay then, I do not own P&F...**

* * *

><p>Ferb awoke that same night, drenched in sweat. He just had another nightmare, this time about his dad and Johnny. Both were coming at him all at once. Johnny was hurting Vanessa, while his dad was hurting Phineas. Both were screaming out Ferb's name in bloody murder, until finally Ferb couldn't take it anymore and woke up.<p>

He sat up on the bed and looked around, trying to fully comprehend his surroundings. Everything in the room seemed normal, so he let his tense body relax. His shirt stuck to his tight abs, so he ripped off his wet shirt and threw it to the floor.

Ferb's throat was dry so he decided to go downstairs and get something to drink. He crept down the stairs quietly, so he didn't disturb Vanessa. While he was getting a glass of water, his eyes wandered over to the window. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he thought he saw glowing eyes looking at him through the window. After giving his eyes a good rub, the glowing eyes disappeared. He figured it was just the darkness playing tricks on him, so he grabbed the glass of water and gulped it down.

Then there was a 'tapping' sound coming from the front door. Ferb froze in place and stared at the doorway that leads to the hall, which was where the front door was. The 'tapping' stopped for a few seconds, before picking up again. Ferb gulped and set down his glass. That's when he noticed that his hands were shaking.

He took a couple steps towards the hallway and peeked out. It was dimly lit, but no one was standing there. That could only mean one thing; the 'tapping' noise was coming from the outside.

Ferb made the quick choice of finding out who or what is out there. He grabbed the nearest object that he could use as a weapon, which was an umbrella, and made his way over to the door. He silently thanked Phineas for forcing him to go to an after school class that gave Spy tips. From how to sneak by ten men guarding a door unnoticed to how to do that cool move in Mission Impossible.

After he made it next to the door, he shut his eyes and hoped that it was just a broken tree branch making the noise. He placed his hand on the doorknob and quickly threw the door open. Someone was standing right in front of him, and Ferb began to freak out,

"Aaaaaaah!"

The figure heard him scream and began to scream too, "Yaaaaaah!"

As soon as Ferb heard that scream, he knew who it was right away. He flipped on the front light and saw the familiar pink glasses on the boy in front of him,

"Irving?"

Irving was backing away, until he saw who it was, "Oh, Ferb it's you."

Ferb placed his hand on his now fast beating heart, "What the heck are you doing? I thought you were a stalker or… wait, you are a stalker."

"Hey, I resent that statement… but yeah, I am… Hee, hee, hee…"

Suddenly Vanessa came running downstairs, armed with a hairdryer, "What's going on? Are we being invaded? Who turned off the lights?"

Ferb gestured outside, "We're not being invaded, it's just Irving."

"Irving?" Vanessa peeked her head out and saw the young boy waving at her.

"Hi there…" he spoke,

Ferb groaned, "You know I could have you arrested for trespassing. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well… I wanted to see if you were up for another interview…"

"At two o'clock in the morning?"

"Well yeah, the early bird catches the worm."

Ferb sighed, "Go home, Irving…"

Vanessa waved her hair dryer at him, "And if you come back and disrupt my beauty sleep again, I will use this on you!"

Irving grumbled, "Geez… no need to be rude…"

Ferb slammed the door and set the door and bolt lock. He looked apologetic at Vanessa, "I'm so sorry that you had to see that…"

Vanessa yawned and shook her head, "Whatever… as long as you're fine…"

Ferb kept silent to her remark. He was far from fine. He thought Johnny was out there, getting ready for the kill. But come to find out, it was just the town stalker, trying to get an interview in the middle of the night. He made a mental note to call Irving tomorrow and tell him that Phineas is back in town. He'll let his stepbrother deal with Irving; he was better at it anyway.

"Where's your shirt?"

Ferb snapped out of his mini daze and looked at Vanessa, "Beg your pardon?"

She was staring wide eyed at him, "I said… where's your shirt?"

Ferb looked down at his chest and nearly face palmed himself. A gentleman never stands half dressed in front of a woman… with the exception of a swimsuit.

He just shrugged and crossed his arms over himself.

Vanessa smiled up at his face, "You look good, Ferb… the years of building have been good to you."

Ferb felt his cheeks grow warm in the dark. He was half embarrassed and half flattered by her comment. Vanessa sensed this and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek,

"I'm going back to bed, see you in the morning."

Ferb nodded and watched as she climbed the stairs. Once he heard her door close, Ferb unlocked the doors and walked back outside. He thought he saw something else while confronting Irving. After looking around for a bit, he found something. There was a piece of paper sticking out from underneath the welcome mat.

He bent down and picked up the note. He knew this wasn't what he saw, but maybe the other shadow that was standing out here left it for him. After going back inside and relocking the doors, Ferb unfolded the paper and read it's contents;

_I saw everything that just happened now. I saw that geek sneaking around, I saw you step outside and I saw HER as well. I now know where you're hiding her and now, you can expect me to be a step ahead of you from now on. Do not underestimate me, Fletcher. I may be a punk but I know my stuff. I always walk armed with a gun and a knife; so don't think that you can just come after me, thinking that I'm unprepared. Enjoy the happy life you have with her, because it won't last for long…_

_~Johnny_

Ferb crumpled up the note in his hand and ground his teeth. First it was threat calls, now threat notes? What's next, threat broadcastings on T.V.? He shook off those thoughts and threw the note away in a nearby wastebasket.

Johnny may have fighting skills and weapons, but Ferb had the smarts. He'll find a way to bring Johnny to justice. Perhaps a life sentence behind bars will put Johnny in his place.

Ferb was surprised that he was thinking these thoughts. Never in his life would he imagine wishing harm on any human being. But now that he's older and on his own, he knows that there are times when Mommy and Daddy won't be there to help. He has both himself and Vanessa took look after now, along with work, staying away from his parents, keeping Johnny away and spending time with Phineas. That's the story of his life, and he's used to it.

He heard the living room clock chime two-thirty. Ferb sighed and figured that it was time to go back to bed. He flipped the lights back off and climbed back up the stairs. He went into his room, shut the door and climbed back into bed.

Once he was settled down, sleep didn't seem like an option anymore. His mind was wide-awake now and he still had this feeling that someone was still watching him. To get his mind off of all these dark images, he grabbed a book next to his bed table and flipped it open.

Ferb read for a good hour before his eyelids began to droop. He placed the book down and closed his eyes. Soon he was in a deep sleep and nothing was going to wake him up this time.

Not even Johnny, who was standing right underneath his windowsill on the ground. Johnny snickered before turning around and leaving the property. He knew what he was going to do; it was time to take out the big guns. Oh yes, that's right… he was going to kill Ferb.

* * *

><p><strong>Bah, a shorter chapter. :( Oh well, more will be up soon. Thanks for reading, review? :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16 Brotherly Fight

**D-d-d-danger watch behind you! There're strangers out to find you, not to fear, just grab unto some DUCKTALES Woohoo!**

**lol, er... sorry about that. I've been watching a few episodes of Ducktales on YouTube, and I'm reliving childhood Disney afternoons... back when Disney channel was still innocent and... oh sorry, I'm rambling...**

**WordNerb93: lol, I almost thought os making it Johnny but then I thought 'eh... let's have some comedy relief'. And Johnny's big guns are... well, killing Ferb... gun, knife, etc...**

**disneyisbeautiful: I know right? I dislike nightmares :( never had one like Ferb before though. Irving... lol. Johnny... stay away.**

**PheonixWormwood137: Actually he will... very soon... I know it will be too soon but hey, they've liked each other for years, so why not?**

**InMyHat: I can type pretty fast when I have ideas. Sometimes it takes me awhile because I'm like 'this isn't good enough!' DELETE! But that doesn't happen too often. Plus I have life to deal with; work, chores, etc...**

**Sierra275: lol that's right. I almost forgot about that episode. "... he was all up in my face." What's the crazy hard crossover idea? You gonna write it?**

**GoldenDiamond1995: I looked for fun, and only saw like... 70 something stories for Ferbnessa and like waaaay more for Phineabella. They need more for Ferbnessa. *gasp* You didn't favorite this? lol... thanks for doing so though ;)**

**Lummie: It's quite possible that Johnny may kill Ferb... lol, Johnny Depp? XD That's pretty random and funny.**

**CloudwatcherNumbuh7: XD Thanks!**

**thewolfstar: I'm not sure how to reply to your review... so I'll just smile and nod. :D lol**

**karly05: Now I want to watch Princess Bride. 'You killed my father... prepare to DIE!' lol, glad you liked the 'where's your shirt' part. XD **

**Do not own P&F.**

* * *

><p>Vanessa awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She glanced at the blue display and it read seven o'clock. After she hit the 'off' button and noticed a single yellow rose lying right next to the clock with a note folded next to it. She smiled and carefully picked up the rose and the note. She opened it up and read the contents inside,<p>

_Good morning love,_

_I am sorry that I'm not here to see you wake. I decided to get an early start at work today. Isabella will be stopping by around eight to spend some time with you. The alarm for the house is set, so be sure to turn it off then back on when you leave. Also feel free to pop down and see me later. Your presence will be will be well treasured. _

_I love you,_

_Your, Ferb_

Vanessa smiled and smelled the sweet smelling rose he left her. She still had a hard time fathoming how lucky she was to have Ferb. He treats her the way that she could only dream of being treated. She only wished that she could somehow help him feel better about himself. She could still see pain and sadness when she looks into his eyes. If only she could-

A thought suddenly hit her; she knew what she was going to do today. After she got dressed and made her bed, she rushed downstairs and grabbed a quick breakfast. She then sat in the living room and awaited Isabella's arrival. Vanessa knew Isabella would help her she just had to.

Around eight, Vanessa heard a car pull up by the house and honk. After Vanessa grabbed her set of house keys and set the alarm, she ran out to the car and hopped in.

"Good morning," Isabella greeted, "so, whatcha wanna do today? Go shopping? See the boys? Just hang out?"

Vanessa smiled, "I actually have something else in mind."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"I want you to drive me to Ferb's parents house. I would like to speak to them."

* * *

><p>"197… 198… 199… 200."<p>

Ferb breathed out and set down the weights. He sat up and wiped the sweat from his brow. After grabbing a swig of water, he lied back down on his back and picked up the weights again.

He had this fitness gym installed in case he or Phineas ever wanted to work out. This was Ferb's second time using it. Because of all the building he's been doing, he never had a reason to be using the equipment. Phineas used to come in every morning and use it, but that was before he was married. Ferb presumed that his usual early riser brother now slept in with Isabella.

Speaking of which, Phineas was just walking in the gym. Ferb set down the weights to acknowledge his brother.

Phineas froze and raised an eyebrow, "Um… morning, Ferb. What are you doing?"

Ferb sat up and rolled his eyes, "I'm picking daisies? What does it look like I'm doing?"

"What I meant was, why are you doing this?"

"You mean… lifting weights? Just feel like it, I guess."

Phineas shook his head, "No way, I know you better then that. You only work out when you're feeling depressed or stressed. Now what's up?"

Ferb shrugged and lied back down.

Before he could lift the weights back up, Phineas walked over and put his hands on the weight bar, so Ferb couldn't lift it. Ferb groaned and looked annoyed at his brother. Phineas's calm eyes were filled with concern. Ferb blinked up at him,

"Can I help you?"

Phineas continued to stare, "It's not like you to lie to me, Ferb. And don't try to deny it, I know when you're lying."

Ferb just continued to stare blankly at his brother.

"We've been through enough to know that we have a strong bond… at least I know that. I never lied to you; I never hid anything from you, heck you've even seen me cry more then once. So for one in your life, Ferb just… talk to me, please."

Ferb sat up and sighed, "I'm sorry, Phin… I can't tell you…"

Phineas looked hurt, "But why? Ferb you're hurting me by not telling me the truth. Is it about mom or dad again? Did they try to hurt you?"

Ferb turned away from Phineas and shook his head.

"Don't be like this, I want to help."

Ferb glanced over his shoulder and spoke, "Don't… I don't want your help."

Phineas narrowed his eyes, "You don't want my help? Okay fine, you know what? All I've done all these years was try to be a good brother and try to help you in any way that I could."

Ferb turned back around, his face had a twinge of annoyance, "You tried to help me? If I recall correctly Phineas, I was the one who was there to help YOU, while you went prancing off to your prissy little girlfriend all the time."

"Hey! You leave, Izzy out of this! She has nothing to do with any of this."

"I don't blame her for…"

Ferb didn't finish because he knew he said enough. Phineas crossed his arms and glared,

"Oh, so you blame me for your so called horrible life, huh?"

Ferb shook his head.

"Yes you do! You blame me for everything! Do you think that I wanted mom and dad to drink? I had to go through it once before with my biological dad, Ferb. I barely made it through that time. I only had Candace there to help because mom was too confused and upset for days!"

"Well at least YOU had someone there to help!"

"Who was there when you awoke in that hospital, Ferb? I was there! I sat there everyday, waiting until I saw your eyes open back up again! Mom and dad never came to see you once and do you know why?"

Ferb felt tears forming in his eyes as Phineas continued on,

"They weren't there because of what you did to, Candace! They thought you killed her… and you did. For three whole minutes she was officially dead. They had to bring her back to life on the spot."

Ferb felt like time had frozen. He never knew that part of the story. He did kill Candace. Even if it was for a brief second, he had killed his own sister. Ferb fell to his knees and buried his face into his hands. After all these years of holding in his pained feelings, they all came at this very moment. He started sobbing uncontrollably into his hands.

Soon he felt two comforting arms around his shoulders. Phineas had knelt down beside Ferb and was trying to comfort him,

"Ferb I… I am so sorry, I shouldn't have said any of those things. I was just so angry; I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You have enough on your plate as it is."

Ferb buried his head into Phineas shoulder and didn't reply.

"I told myself that… it was best that you didn't know the whole truth about the accident. I knew it would kill you even more then it has already. I'm so sorry, Ferb…"

Ferb nodded and lifted his head up. He looked into Phineas's eyes and confessed, "I can't do this, Phin… I just can't…"

"Can't what?" Phineas asked calmly, "don't leave me in the dark anymore. Tell me everything that's bothering you, right now."

Ferb nodded, "You're right… I'll tell you everything that's happened. It started the day that I went to look for Vanessa…"

* * *

><p>Isabella was silent the whole way to the FlynnFletcher household. She didn't know how, but somehow Vanessa managed to force her into this.

Finally Isabella spoke up, "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't think Ferb will be happy about this."

Vanessa shrugged, "He doesn't have to know…"

"Keeping secrets, huh? That's not a good way to start a healthy relationship, especially with, Ferb."

"Look I'll tell him if he asks, okay? I have to find out what they still have against him. There's no way any parent could hold such a grudge against their child."

Isabella sighed, "If you say so…"

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "If we get caught, I'll take the blame. You won't get in trouble with, Phineas so don't worry."

Isabella still had that feeling that was telling her to turn back, but before she knew it, they were at the house. Vanessa looked the house up and down before getting out of the car. Isabella put the brake on, turned the car off and followed Vanessa.

As soon as they reached the door, Vanessa reached out and rang the doorbell…

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DUN! What's going to happen? And Phin got angry with Ferb, huh? I have that image from Summer Belongs To You, and when Phin yelled at Candace, 'GET ON THE TRIKE!" First time I saw that I was like, 'O.O' lol, anyway review? Thanks for reading!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 Someone Walking Behind You

**Ello everyone... again! I now give you *fanfare and trumpets* chapter seventeen! XD**

**thewolfstar: Phineas can't ALWAYS be happy! lol, it's just not natural. Heck, he was pretty peeved in ATSD with Perry!**

**WordNerb93: Yep, he told Phin about Johnny... you guess it! XD**

**GoldenDiamond1995: I would like to write more Ferbnessa stories. I have two other... no three other P&F stories in mind. Two of them are on my profile. Feel free to check them out and let me know.**

**PheonixWormwood137: I forgot about the, 'Hey it's not stupid!' What episode is that from? And yeah, a bunch of times Phin loses his cool in ATSD. My fav is when he's like, 'So you know your pet is a secret- D-OH I DON'T WANT YOUR PAMPHLET!' lol...**

**Sierra275: Sounds like an interesting crossover idea... but I never saw or heard of Halo. lol... I'm sure it will be cool though (should and if you write it).**

**blaineandthepips488: GET ON THE DARN TRIKE, DARN IT! XD hee hee hee...**

**Lummie: Guess you'll have to read to find out XD hee hee haw haw...**

**karly05: It's about time Ferb broke down. After all the years of being silent, he has to talk to someone sometime! I love Princess Bride too, it has a great twist with everything you could ever want in a movie. **

**CloudwatcherNumbuh7: Oh yea! The power of the commas, is in my grasp... eh, not really... lol, but thanks for saying so. And yea for Ferb being portrayed to your liking! XD Happy dance time!**

**Okay then, thank you to everyone for reviewing and such! Y'all are awesome! Oh... I don't own P&F. **

* * *

><p>As soon as Vanessa started knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell, Isabella realized what a bad idea this was. Before she could say anything about it, the door slowly opened up. There stood Lawrence Fletcher. He was unshaken and his eyes had dark circles under them. Both the girls could smell beer, not just from him but also from the inside of the house.<p>

Lawrence squinted at the girls, "Is there something that I can do for you ladies?"

Isabella could not believe her eyes. Never has she seen Lawrence in such bad shape. Now she understood why Phineas didn't invite them to the wedding. Even if they were invited, she doubted they would've even remembered to show up.

Vanessa stood silent. She saw the resemblance between Lawrence and Ferb, but other then that, they were nothing alike.

"Excuse me, I said is there something I can do for you?"

Isabella cleared her throat, "I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Fletcher. I'm Isabella remember? I'm the girl that lived across the street, who had a crush on Phineas?"

Lawrence smiled, "Ah yes, Isabella! Long time no see, my how you've grown up. And who's this other fine young lady?"

Vanessa kept a blank stare, "I'm Vanessa… a friend of Ferb's."

At the sound of his son's name, Lawrence frowned, "What has that boy done now? Did he try to fry your brain, or blow up your car?"

Isabella stepped in and shook her head, "No, sir… but we would like to talk to you and Mrs. Flynn for a little while if that's alright?"

Lawrence shrugged, but stepped aside from the door so that they could walk in. When they did, Isabella's face fell. The house that used to come over and see most everyday was gone. The furniture was tattered, the tables broken and worse of all, the smell of alcohol was strong on the inside.

After they were seated in the living room, Lawrence and Linda both came in together. Isabella's mouth nearly dropped, Linda looked horrible. Her hair was a muss and lined with grey hair. Her clothes nearly looked like rags and the makeup she wore was way overdone.

After they sat down, Lawrence motioned to the girls, "Okay you've got our attentions, now speak."

Vanessa looked up bravely, "I'm just going to cut to the chase and ask the big question. What is your guys problem with, Ferb?"

Linda scoffed, "Hasn't he told you what he did to, Candace and this house? Or did he lie to you about that?"

"Actually I know what he did, and I learned how it was fully an accident AND that it was over a year ago! Why can't you guys forgive him and let it go?"

Lawrence narrowed his eyes, "Because he didn't just hurt, Candace… he killed her. For about three minutes she was dead!"

"He… never told me that."

"That's because he never knew." Isabella mumbled,

Linda yawned, "Okay well, are we finished here yet? I would like to get back to sleep for a couple of hours."

Vanessa snapped, "No! We're finished when I say we're finished! Don't you know how much it hurts him to know that you guys don't care? It kills him, everyday he dies a little more because YOU can't learn to forgive and forget!"

Lawrence stood up, "He killed her!"

Vanessa stood as well, "By accident, and she was able to be revived! You guys shouldn't be angry, you should be thankful that none of your children died in that accident! After all, Candace wasn't the only one in the hospital!"

"Don't stand here and tell me to be-"

"I'll tell you whatever the heck I want! I love, Ferb and I can't bear to see him like this anymore!"

"Oh… so the truth comes out. You love him, huh? Why? Are you a murderer too?"

Isabella noticed Vanessa's hands clenching, so she took that as a sign to leave.

Isabella stood up and tried pulling Vanessa back, "Okay well, this was nice… but I think we should leave before the boys-"

Vanessa shot her a deadly look, "Your husband can wait a few extra minutes of wondering where you are, I'm not finished yet!."

Linda stood, "Husband? So that means…?"

Isabella gulped, as Lawrence chuckled, "So more truth is revealed, Isabella… or should I call you the new, Mrs. Flynn?"

Vanessa stood protectively in front of Isabella; "I heard you guys weren't invited to the wedding because of your drunkenness. What shame, huh?"

Lawrence growled, "You stay out of this, girl!"

"You know what? I came here thinking that I could talk some sense into the both of you. Instead you two are acting like stupid children because you can't admit that you made a mistake!"

Lawrence's anger was kindled now. He stomped over to Vanessa and went to punch her lights out. Instead Vanessa was pushed out of the way by Isabella.

Vanessa cried out for this to stop, but it was too late. Lawrence's fist met Isabella's face and the impact sent the young girl to the ground. Vanessa quickly stood and tried to set a shaking and moaning Isabella back up.

Lawrence turned his back to the girls and growled, "Get out of my house, NOW!"

Vanessa needed no second bidding. She helped Isabella to her feet and scampered out of the house. The door slammed behind them as they hit the street. Vanessa leaned Isabella on the car and looked at her face.

Isabella was still conscious and held her hand over her eye.

"Let me see your face." Vanessa spoke,

Isabella shook her head, "The pain will go away soon-"

"Move your hand away now!"

Isabella sighed and did what she was told. Vanessa gulped at the sight. Isabella's right eye was already swollen and was definitely going to be a nice shiner.

"Isabella… I am so sorry…"

"It's alright, it doesn't hurt that much." Isabella replied,

"That doesn't matter… he hurt you and it's because of me. Oh, Phineas is going to kill me."

"Don't worry, Phineas is capable of many things but he would never murder anyone. Ferb, on the other hand might be a different story."

Vanessa put her hands up to her head, "Why didn't I see this coming? This was stupid… ugh!"

"No it wasn't stupid. You came here with good intentions and you should be commended for standing up to, Lawrence."

"But he hurt you! Ferb's going to hate me, I can't believe I did this!"

Isabella sighed, "Okay look… we should go now and get this over with. The sooner we tell the truth, the sooner they'll forgive us and move on."

Vanessa sighed, "I do hope you're right…"

* * *

><p>"… and that's why I can't let anything happen to, Vanessa. I love her, and I wouldn't know what I'd do if Johnny hurt her again."<p>

Ferb has just finished relaying the whole Johnny situation to Phineas, who surprisingly stayed quiet throughout the whole story.

"Wow," Phineas finally spoke, "it sounds like that you really love this girl and would do anything for her."

Ferb nodded.

"Well I'm happy for you, Ferb and just so you know, I'm going to help watch your back. After all, I can't have some bully picking on my only brother."

Ferb smiled and nodded again.

"So… what do you think he plans to do with you?"

Ferb shrugged, "Well he said he was going to kill me, so I'm going to go with that."

Phineas shuddered, "Don't say that, I can't imagine what I'd do if he…"

Phineas trailed off, but Ferb knew what he meant, "I'll be alright… I hope…"

Phineas patted Ferb's shoulder just as they heard the outside door open. Both boys stood and went to the gym door entrance. Isabella just closed the door that led inside and turned around. Phineas gasped when he saw her,

"Izzy your eye! What happened to you?"

Before Isabella could answer, Phineas rushed over to Isabella and started kissing her face. Ferb stood in place and glanced around. _Where could Vanessa be?_ He thought,

Isabella finally spoke up, "Phineas I'm fine and it doesn't really hurt anymore."

Phineas grinned, "Did you walk into the doorframe again?"

"Er… not really?"

Ferb finally spoke up, "Where's Vanessa at?"

Isabella bit her lower lip, "Guys… I have something to tell you…"

* * *

><p>Vanessa was walking down the street, not caring where she walked, just as long as it was away from the man she cares about. She had told Isabella that she was going to wait in the car until she knew no one was too mad at her, but that was a lie. As soon as Isabella went inside, Vanessa ran off.<p>

There was a deep feeling inside of her that told her whatever her and Ferb have, will be gone as soon as he hears what she did. If only she would have thought of the consequences before she acted, Isabella would have never gotten hurt.

Vanessa sighed and continued walking, she'll soon be out of Danville and will be able to grab a bus and travel somewhere far away.

She soon had this feeling that someone was walking behind her, someone not very nice. She kept walking but glanced behind her back. Sure enough there was someone behind her. Vanessa glanced around and oddly, didn't see anyone else walking around.

Vanessa turned a corner and as soon as she was out of sight, she ran. She turned her head to the side and whoever was following her, was running after her. Her heart began palpitating faster when she saw his face. She knew the man behind her was Johnny, and he was catching up to her pretty fast.

She soon began to lose breath and her speed was slowing down. She couldn't let him catch her that just can't happen. Before she knew it, she was flat on the ground, after tripping over something in the middle of the sidewalk. She tasted blood in her mouth, but that was the least of her worries.

Johnny had just caught up and began circling her, "Well, well… look whom I found just lying around."

Vanessa glared up at him, "Johnny get out of her and leaved me alone!"

"How persistent of you, but your cries of mercy are in vain. I have plans for you, painful plans…"

"People know I'm here, Johnny! If anything happens to me, they'll know you're the one behind it!"

Johnny snickered, "Who? That British kid and his clingy brother? I can outsmart and outfight them both with my eyes close."

Before Vanessa could say anything, Johnny grabbed her shoulders roughly and slammed her up against the building. She let out a wince of pain upon impact. Johnny seemed pleased by the sound, as he took out a glittering knife from his pocket. She whimpered upon seeing it.

"Now," he spoke, "if you cooperate, I won't have to use this…"

After saying that, he let his lips crash rough and hard against hers. She cried out as he gripped her tighter. As soon as she felt his tongue she bit down hard. Johnny howled at the pain and quickly pulled back. Blood stained his teeth as he growled at her,

"You want to do the hard way? Fine, have it your way!"

He pinned her tightly against the wall and started dragging the knife from her shoulder to her elbow. As the sharp cold metal sliced her skin, she began to scream in vain, hoping someone would hear her.

"How does that feel?" Johnny growled, "Does it hurt? This is nothing compared to what I'm going to do next!"

As Vanessa cried out for him to stop, a flash of green and red came running down the street. Both flashes collided into Johnny and knocked him down. The knife, still in Vanessa's skin, dragged down her arm even further as he fell. As soon as he let go of her, she went to run. Johnny's arm shot up and grabbed her ankle and she went tumbling hard to the ground.

Her head hit the hard pavement and she started seeing stars and black spots. Before she could lose full consciousness, she thought that she saw a green flash again and this time, it looked like Ferb.

* * *

><p><strong>As Johnny was walking behind Vanessa, this annoying and creepy song popped into my mind, 'There's someone walking behind you...' that's all I remember. Okay anyway thanks for reading. Review?<strong>


	18. Chapter 18 Marriage Proposal

**Thanks again for allllllll the reviews guys! XD Also does anyone know that Disney is going to make a P&F movie and put it into theaters? My sis found this out and I was like 'WHAT?' It's planned to come out July 26th 2013 (same month as my birthday!) but that's all they have, no storyline or anything, just a date. Anyone know about this? lol I heard also that because of this, it bumped the release Thor II back... PHINEAS AND FERB ARE DELAYING THOR TWO! BOO-YAH! Okay now that that's out of the way, on with the shout outs...**

**thewolfstar: Okay NOW here's an update! lol, your review was... interesting, I don't have anything to comment on... other then thank you. lol.**

**GoldenDiamond1995: Well thank you, and thanks for checking out those ideas. ;D I'll start writing one when I finish up this one or one of my other stories.**

**disneyisbeautiful: *freaks out with you* Oh wait... why am I freaking out? hmmm...**

**WordNerb93: Quite possible that Linda and Lawrence will change and yes, yes someone gets stabbed...**

**PandF785: Everyone wants to kill Johnny! lol, but it's my job (er... to write it, Ferb will probably be doing the killing...)**

**PheonixWormwood137: Who do you think those red and green blurs were? I forgot to mention, but they're using those cheetah running shoes. (they remade them again).**

**Sierra275: No deaths in this chapter (yet) but soon there will be... hee hee hee...**

**CloudwatcherNumbuh7: Yes it's them, who else could it be? lol.**

**Lummie: Wow you got shivers? Cool (I think) yes, build up is a good thing...**

**Blaineandthepips488: Eh, we all don't feel like logging in all the time, even me. Yes Vanessa is being stupid, but heres a hint, Ferb ALSO knows that what she did was unintelligent.**

**Read4life: Your wish is my command, XD Thanks for reading!**

**RosyInkLiv54: Yay, you're back! I hope you're still liking everything... things are going to get interesting now...**

**karly05: Yes I take that as positive feedback, thanks for saying so. I agree it's like a soap opera... only with Phineas and Ferb.**

**anonymous reviewer: Thanks for your review. Yes, yes I know Vanessa did something stupid but I needed her to. lol. Anyway, Ferb's smart and he'll tell her- well, you'll find out.**

***whew* might have to write a separate chapter just to answer reviews! lol, no I won't, but thanks so much guys! They make my day... I don't own P&F... **

* * *

><p>Johnny sat up after grabbing Vanessa's ankle and looked around in horror,<p>

"What in the-?"

Before he could finish, the two blurs went by again and knocked him back down to the ground. He growled and looked around quickly,

"What's going on here? Who's doing this?"

Phineas and Ferb skidded to a stop and hid behind one of the buildings. Phineas snickered and whispered to his brother,

"I'm so glad that we built these cheetah shoes again. Do you remember when-"

Ferb held a finger to his mouth and shook his head. Now was not the time to reminisce on the past. Now was the time to get Vanessa and get out of here.

Phineas nodded, "Right, no distractions… stick to the plan…"

Ferb nodded and peeked around the corner. Johnny was now on his feet and was making a cautious circle, while brandishing the knife. His eyes trailed down to where Vanessa was lying unconsciously. Ferb gave Phineas a thumb up, which gave him the go.

Phineas winked and ran around the corner at top speed. Ferb watched as his brother sped headlong towards Johnny. As soon as Phineas reached him, Ferb winced at the impact. Both boys were on the ground but Phineas was the first to stand. He stared mockingly at Johnny,

"Hey loser, bet you can't catch me!"

Johnny stared at Phineas in confusion, which soon turned to anger,

"Why you little- I'll teach you a lesson about pushing people!"

Johnny stood and darted towards Phineas, who ran a bit faster than Johnny. After they were out of sight, Ferb quickly ran next to Vanessa and kneeled down next to her. He felt for a pulse and found it still beating strong. He spoke soothingly as he picked her up,

"It's alright, Vanessa I got you now…"

"Do you take me as a fool, Fletcher?"

Ferb froze and turned his head to the side. Johnny was striding towards him, his knife still wielded. Ferb began to panic and went to make a run for it. That's when he saw his shoes were… smoking?

He gasped and quickly kicked them off. He must've grabbed the rejects by mistake. Why on earth did they even keep those?

Ferb shook these thoughts off and started to back away, while still holding Vanessa in his arms. Johnny snickered at him,

"I knew you'd have sort of a pathetic plan to try and get her back, but guess what? It has failed, and after I'm finished with you, I'm going after that stupid brother of yours… and I'm going to kill him and his wife as well."

Ferb still continued to back up, "What do you think you're going to gain from this, Johnny? She doesn't love you anymore and you can't force her to love you. That's not the way it works."

"Do you really think that I ever cared about her love, or any love at all?"

"I'm going to go with no, no you don't."

"Ah, so you are smart. Maybe too smart for your own good, but that doesn't matter now because your time is up now."

Ferb felt his back hit a wall, and he stopped moving back. Johnny was almost near him and he had the knife ready for the kill. Ferb held Vanessa tighter and stared bravely a Johnny. Right as the knife was ready to fall, a red blur came flying by and knocked Johnny to the ground. Ferb heard a yelp of pain, but not from Johnny. His worried eyes turned to Phineas, who stopped running and was kneeling down on the ground. The knife was lodged into his right shoulder.

Ferb gasped, "Phineas!"

Just then, the sound of sirens was in the air. Ferb sighed in relief; Isabella made it through with her part of the plan that means. Johnny stood up again and looked all around. His eyes focused on Ferb's as Johnny began to back away. A small sly smile crept on his face,

"This isn't the end, Fletcher! Even if I can't have her, I will still make you suffer for taking her away from me. Just wait and see, I'd sleep with one eye open from now on if I were you."

He turned the corner and disappeared, just as a half of dozen police cars pulled up and one ambulance. Isabella jumped out of one of the cruisers and gasped when she saw Phineas kneeling on the ground,

"Oh no, Phineas!"

She ran over to him and knelt beside him. His orange and white t-shirt was stained with a crimson color and the knife still remained untouched in his right shoulder.

He looked up at her and chuckled, "It's really nothing, love. It didn't hit any organs or anything too vital, I should be alright."

Ferb, still holding Vanessa, walked over to the couple, "Don't be imprudent, Phin… you should get that stitched up."

Phineas rolled his eyes as he pulled the knife out of his shoulder. Both Ferb and Isabella shuddered as he did that. Phineas gasped out in pain and tried to laugh it off,

"S-see? I'm fine…"

Isabella shook her head, "Now's not the time to be brave Phineas. You're going to get that checked out right NOW!"

Phineas sighed and nodded, "Okay dear… you're right."

The police made their way over and helped Phineas to his feet. Before getting into the ambulance, Phineas nodded tiredly at Vanessa, "Is she…?"

Ferb nodded, "I'll take care of her, you just get that wound cleaned and stitched up."

Phineas nodded and climbed into the vehicle with Isabella. Before anyone could ask him any questions, Ferb quickly darted out of sight and started on walking home.

It was an uneasy walk, but he told himself that Johnny wouldn't strike again for a while. At least not while the cops are out there looking for him.

Vanessa was mumbling in his arms, but she still wasn't conscious. He glanced down at her every so often, mostly to look at her bleeding arm that was now staining his arm. He would have to get that patched up before too much blood was lost.

After making it home, Ferb made his way upstairs into his bedroom and carefully laid her down on his bed. He got the necessities that were needed in order to heal her. After cleaning her arm he carefully but properly stitched it up closed. Then he examined her head and put some ointment on the small bump that had formed on her head.

He stared intently at her face and wished those large brown eyes would open once more and look at him. She let out a shuddered breath and mumbled something under her breath. She then began to breathe steady again, which made Ferb relax somewhat. He gently pulled back the covers and placed them overtop of her warm body. After planting a kiss on her head, he crawled over to the empty side of the bed and lied down on top of the covers.

Ferb stared at the ceiling for a while, before his eyes began to droop shut. He dozed off for about twenty minutes when he felt something moving next to him. He opened one eye and saw Vanessa sitting straight up on the bed. She was gently touching her patched up arm and had a look of wonder on her face.

Ferb opened his eyes up and sat up on the bed. The movement he made startled her, but when she saw who it was, she broke down into tears. Ferb crawled over to her and hugged her tight. Vanessa rested her head on Ferb's shoulder and continued to sob and choke out words that he couldn't understand. After she calmed down a bit, he pulled back enough to look at her tear stained face. She looked back up at him and whispered,

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean any of this. I didn't think… I just… didn't think…"

Ferb sighed and just stared at her.

"I don't know why I… I mean, yes I do know why, but I also knew that… it was wrong and dangerous… and then Johnny came and…" She trailed off and banged a fist on the bed, "just say what you must, Ferb! Just say that you're done with me and that you want me out! I can't tell you how sorry I am but, I know that it's not enough and I-"

Ferb pressed two fingers against her soft mouth and silenced her. She looked at him with a look of dread. Surprisingly, Ferb's eyes were still soft and loving filled towards her. He sighed again and spoke,

"I'll admit that you did two stupid things today that I'm going to tell you to NEVER do again. One is, don't ever go to see my parents without me and second, don't go anywhere alone until Johnny is apprehended or dead. Do you understand me?"

Vanessa was slightly taken back by the stern tone he was using towards her, but she knew that she deserved it. After she nodded, he continued,

"My parents are… very unstable still and won't hesitate to hurt you or anyone else. I assume you know that by what happened to Izzy, correct?"

Vanessa nodded again.

"And Johnny… well I don't think I need to go on about him, right?"

Vanessa shook her head, "No you don't, Ferb… I'm sorry…"

"Phineas got stabbed, you know?" Vanessa's head snapped up, "But he'll be fine. Just needs a few stitches to the shoulder. Just know that anything... unintelligent you do is going to reflect on everyone else. Phin was lucky today, but I'm not going to let this go without telling you to never EVER endanger yourself. If you do that, you put our lives at risk and endanger us all and it's because we care about you and want to keep you safe."

Vanessa relaxed when she heard Phineas was going to be fine, but a look of shame was still written on her face. Ferb gently tipped her head up so he could look at her eyes,

"Understand this… I don't like this. I don't like scolding you or having to tell you no, but it's only for your own good. Vanessa I need you to understand that if you do something that you know is wrong, even if you think that I'm going to be unhappy and displeased with you… don't ever run away from me. I will always love you, no matter how horrible the wrong you do is, I will still love you. Don't ever think that I'll ever be 'done' with you, or want you out of my life."

Vanessa felt another tear run down her face when she saw a look of pain and sorrow in Ferb's face. She never meant to hurt him like this and she was astonished that he still wanted her in his life.

She nodded at him and spoke, "I won't, Ferb… I won't runaway from you again, I promise. I never meant to hurt you and I… I am so sorry…"

Ferb gave her a relieved smile and mumbled in her ear, "It's forgiven and forgotten now, love…"

He leaned his forehead against hers and soon their lips met for a long and passionate kiss. Vanessa's good arm circled around his neck to deepen the kiss. He encircled his arms around her shoulders and continued on with the kiss. When they broke apart, Vanessa started kissing his neck softly and she heard him groan. She then heard him mumble something so she paused and looked up at him,

"What did you say? I didn't quite hear."

Ferb gulped and repeated what he said, "I said, Vanessa would you marry me?"

Vanessa's eyes widened, "Wha-? Ferb I… I just…"

Ferb reached into his pocket and brought out a small velvet box and opened it up. Vanessa gasped when she saw a beautiful diamond ring with emerald jewels lining the side of the band.

Ferb moved nervously and spoke, "I… picked it out about a year ago for you, hoping that someday I'll have this chance to… you know, pop the question. I know that it's only been a week or so since we've become a couple, but I've been in love with you far longer then that."

Vanessa choked on some more tears as he spoke.

"If I'm being to daft and fast moving about this, please let me know and I'll stop. But if I'm not then I'll ask again…" Ferb sat up straighter and made it so he was down on one knee, "Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, my love… will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! ha ha ha! So tell me, the discussion between Ferb and Vanessa... was it okay? I kept adding and deleting, and adding and deleting to get it just right. I wanted to show that Ferb still loves her, but also wanted him to tell her how *ahem* stupid she was, so he got a little stern with her. Was it okay? Too short? Too long? Argh! I think it's good but I don't know! *takes in deep breaths* Okaaaay, I'm good now... Okay, review?<strong>


	19. Chapter 19 Things Turn for the Worst

**Thanks sooooooooooo much everyone! XD For reviewing and all that! It makes me happy!**

**WordNerb93: lol, guess I have a pattern or something going... am I too... predictable? XD**

**disneyisbeautiful: Hold your hugs, it's not over yet... oh no, its not over yet... Mawahahahaha!**

**GoldenDiamond1995: Aw thanks so much! :D**

**Sierra275: Yeah, he gets a bit distracted doesn't he? I guess becoming a spy is out of the question. lol.**

**anonymous reviewer: You're not supposed to see it coming! Expect the unexpected with me! ;) And nope, nothing personal... it's just what I decided to write.**

**PheonixWormwood137: You think Vanessa would say "No are you kidding me?" You really think that I'd honestly do that? ... Actually I would, lol...**

**blaineandthepips488: Thanks, and you'll have to read and see...**

**CloudwatcherNumbuh7: Yes well, even when she does something hasty and stupid, he'll still love her... That's Ferb for you! XD**

**karly05: lol, nothing gets past you, huh? I agree that this whole scene would probably never happen in real life, BUT... it happened here... what more can I say? Um... time in?**

**Michi41: Thanks so much for reading! I can tell you that, yes the parents are terrible, but will get better with time.**

**FerbFletcher151: Thanks for reading! And you think so? I guess I can up it to T... just for the violence.**

**Lummie: I know right? My sis and I want to see it for my birthday. lol, when it comes out I'll be... 22. XD **

**RosyInkLiv54: I'm glad you're all caught up. And my BFF said the same thing about Princess Bride, that it's better then the movie. I guess I should order it and read it. And um... hate to break it to you, but Ferb wasn't asking you... lol.**

**thewolfstar: You gave me a great idea... so yes, I'll put in some brotherly love. XD **

**mynameisqwerty: Mmmm cookies! XD Thanks so much for reading, I'm glad you like it! And I watched some of the video (will watch the rest later) and I totally agree, maybe I'll put that song at the end for the credits! :D**

**Is that everyone...? Okay, good... I don't own P&F!**

* * *

><p>Vanessa had no words to describe the way she felt right now. The boy she grew to love was now a man, kneeling down on one knee and looking at her with pleading eyes. She's dreamt of this moment quite a few times in the past, but for some reason, the real thing feels so much different then in her dreams.<p>

Ferb's warm hand gently took hold of hers, while he was waiting for an answer.

Vanessa started choking up again, "Ferb I… how can we? We can't do this. Johnny will… he'll hurt the people we love and us… I can't…"

Ferb's hopeful smile turned to a frown. Vanessa's eyes filled with tears,

"Not that I don't want to… I would… like to marry you, but not at the cost of other peoples lives. What do you think he's going to do when he finds a load of people watching us get married? He'll kill everyone in sight!"

Ferb sighed, "I was… going to suggest an alternative way to get married until Johnny is gone."

Vanessa raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"First off, you must give me an answer. Third times the charm I guess… Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, will you marry me?"

Vanessa paused to look once more into his pleading eyes. She couldn't be more certain of what her answer's going to be. She took in a deep breath and whispered her answer,

"Yes, Ferb… yes I will marry you."

His small frown spread into a huge toothy smile, "Really?"

Vanessa giggled, "Oh yes, it's definitely a yes."

They both embraced in a tight hug, and laughed with happiness. When they pulled apart, Ferb took her left hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger. Vanessa smiled and too another look at the ring,

"Oh, Ferb it's beautiful."

Ferb sighed, "Not as beautiful as you?"

"Thanks but… that's kind of a cheesy line, even for you."

"Okay how about, those shiny jewels will never add up to how much-"

Vanessa placed her hand over his mouth and just shook her head, "Just kiss me, Ferb."

He gently moved her hand away from his mouth and kissed her fully on the mouth. Their hands gripped each other's sides as they deepened the kiss. Ferb finally pulled apart to take a breath,

"Don't you want to hear my plan?"

Vanessa groaned and kissed his cheek, "There's no need to talk right now…"

"Okay… but then you won't know my idea for eloping."

Vanessa paused her lips and glanced up at him. He wore a small grin on his face as he waited to see what she would say.

Vanessa was near speechless, "Are… you… mad?"

Ferb shrugged and didn't say anything.

"Elope? You want to ELOPE? Ferb we can't just run off and get married behind everyone's back!"

"We won't have to," Ferb replied, "you need two witnesses, so we'll ask Phin and Izzy to come with us."

"No, no, no way! My parents will flip out if they knew!"

"That's the whole point of eloping, we'll get married secretly, and then when Johnny's out of the picture, we can have another wedding and make it public. Think about it, Vanessa… we could pull through with this. No one would suspect a thing."

Vanessa sighed, "But… why right away? Why now? Can't you wait?"

Ferb raised an eyebrow, "Can you wait?"

Vanessa went to open her mouth, but no words came out. She wanted to marry Ferb more then anything else in the world, but could she keep this from her parents? If she went through with this, could she hide this part of her life from the two people that gave her life?

Ferb sighed and held her hands, "Look… like I said, it was just an idea. I understand if you're uneasy with it, and if you want to we… I can wait. No matter how long it takes, I can wait for you."

Vanessa glanced down at the ring on her finger and then back up at Ferb, "I… I need some time to think… alone."

Ferb nodded and stood up, "I'll let you be then. I'm going to make up dinner now, if you need me just holler, okay?"

Vanessa nodded as he walked out the door. Once he was out of sight, she collapsed on the bed and let out a huge sigh.

She had this huge urge to run downstairs right now and accept the proposal of eloping, but the was also a small prick that told her to think about this before jumping into anything too drastic.

While she was pondering the hundreds of thoughts in her head, her fingers ran along the beautiful ring that would remain forever on her left ring finger. The ring Johnny gave to her made her feel like she was carrying a weight around. Ferb's ring, on the other hand, felt light and burden free. There was no doubt in her mind about marrying Ferb, just the fact that he wanted to do it in secret and then keep it from most people.

She ran her hand threw her hair and closed her eyes. Maybe after a quick nap, she'll know what she wants.

* * *

><p>After walking downstairs, Ferb just sat on the couch and mumbled to himself,<p>

"You're an idiot… of course she wouldn't want to elope… why'd you have to go and throw that out at her?"

He recalls one of those summer days when he was sitting under that same tree in the backyard, reading a good book in silence. The book he was reading this particular time was different then his usual novels or learning books. He doesn't know why, but when he saw a small copy of Romeo and Juliet at the library, his eleven-year-old interest sparked. When he brought it home and started to read it, his mind was captivated by all the beautiful poetry. He could picture everything that was going on in that book.

When the time came for the two lovers to discuss eloping, Ferb's heart melted. He was almost half tempted to build something to give two people the desire to elope, just so he could see with his own eyes how amazing it could be. And then when the end of the book came, he cried.

Ferb remembers how worried his family was when he came inside for dinner and there were still wayward tears in his eyes. His mom and dad both tried to comfort him and get him to talk about what was bothering him. He would just shake his head and hoped that the book in his back pocket wasn't sticking out too much. Even Phineas tried to get him to speak to him. That's when Ferb decided that sad ending books were a bad idea to read at home and that from now on, he'll only read books like these in the library.

After he shook off all of these childhood memories, Ferb stood up and went into the kitchen to start cooking something up. Before he could grab some chicken, the phone began to ring.

He raised an eyebrow and wondered who it could be. He picked up the receiver and answered it,

"Ello?"

The voice on the other line was sobbing and blubbering out words. Ferb couldn't make heads or tails of anything the person was saying,

"Calm down… er, whoever you are. What's wrong?"

Finally the voice talked clearly, "F… Ferb?"

Ferb gasped, "Isabella what's wrong?"

Isabella spoke in between crying, "You have to get down here… I don't know what happened but… it's possible he may not make it… Oh, Ferb I don't know what to do!"

"Who may not make it? Izzy what's going on?"

"It's PHINEAS! He's taken a turn for the worst and… I can't deal with this alone, please come down to the hospital…"

Ferb stood frozen in place. This can't be happening, Phineas looked just fine about an hour ago.

He spoke quietly, "Okay I'll be right there…"

After hearing a click on the other line, Ferb placed his phone down and stared blankly ahead. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder that made him turn around. Vanessa was looking at him, wide eyed,

"What's wrong, Ferb?"

Ferb gulped, "It's Phineas… he's… I'm not quite sure what's wrong… I have to get down to the hospital right now."

Vanessa nodded, "Alright then, we should get going."

They both jumped into the car and raced o the hospital. Luckily, it was just about five minutes away. After Ferb found a parking spot, they both hopped out and ran into the hospital.

"Pardon me," Ferb spoke to the lady at the front desk, "we're here to see Phineas Flynn?"

The woman nodded, "He's in the I.C.U section. Take that hall and turn left at the end."

Ferb nodded gratefully and lead Vanessa down the hallway. The walk to I.C.U felt long and nerve wracking. He could feel his heart pounding loud as he rounded the corner.

Isabella was sitting in one of the chairs; her head was buried into her hands. Ferb walked up to her and knelt down,

"Isabella what's-"

Not lifting her head up, she pointed to a room across from where she sat. Vanessa looked knowingly at Ferb and took a seat by Isabella, and attempted to comfort her.

Ferb walked slowly over to the room and peeked inside. What he saw nearly made his heart stop. Phineas looked terrible, he was a deathly pale color and it looked like he was struggling to breathe. Each breath he took in made his eyes close tight and then open again when he breathed back out.

When Phineas saw his brother, he gave him a weak smile and spoke, "Hey Ferb…"

Ferb walked slowly in until he was by Phineas's bedside. Phineas grinned and spoke again,

"Be honest, how do I look?"

Ferb chuckled nervously, "Well you've looked better… how are you feeling?"

"Let's put it this way, I've felt better."

"What happened, Phin? You looked fine before."

Phineas moved uncomfortably so he was sitting up, "It seems that knife, Johnny had was made to kill…"

"Yeah but, it only stabbed you in the shoulder. There's no way a plain old knife can do this to you."

"That's because it wasn't a plain old knife." Ferb turned around to face the new voice and saw a doctor walking in, "There was poison on the blade and when it came in contact with, Phineas's bloodstream it did what it was made to do, spread out and kill the all his live blood cells."

Ferb looked at Phineas then back at the doctor, "But… you can save him, right?"

The doctor patted Ferb's shoulder, "We're doing everything we can."

"That's not what I asked. I said, you CAN save him, right? I mean, that's a 'yes or no' question, not a 'oh, we're doing everything we can' question!"

Phineas grabbed his brother's hand in case Ferb felt the erge to strangle the doctor,

"Ferb calm down, I'll be fine in a few days, you'll see."

Ferb remained silent as the doctor spoke,

"That's the thing… I'm not sure that you have a few days. Whatever was on that knife can be healed but-"

"Then why aren't you doing anything?" Ferb nearly yelled,

"Because the herb that could help him is illegal in all fifty states… and Mexico. It will take days just to get that herb in the states, let alone get it here."

The doctor took a few notes before exiting. Ferb bit his bottom lip, when an idea hit his head. Phineas saw the look that he had and grinned,

"Uh oh, you have an idea, don't you?"

Ferb nodded, "Dare I say it… Phineas I know what we're going to do today."

Phineas chuckled, "Oh really? And what it that?"

Ferb patted his brother's forehead, "You're going to rest up, while I get your cure."

"But the doctor said-"

"I know what he said, and I have a hunch about something."

"Okay… just be careful."

Ferb gave him a thumbs up before going back out to the hallway. He was surprised to see Baljeet and Buford sitting out with Isabella and Vanessa. Isabella gasped and jumped up when she saw Ferb,

"How is he? Is he going to be okay?"

Ferb grimaced, "He's… definitely looking bad, but I have an idea." He looked over at Vanessa, "Can you recall any illegal drugs or herbs that, Johnny has access to?"

Vanessa groaned, "Don't get me started, he has so many illegal junk, it's not funny… why?"

"Because if he has the right ingredient, I may be able to save, Phineas."

"So what are you going to do? Waltz over and beg him to help you?"

"Not exactly… I'm going to sneak into his apartment and… take what I need."

Buford grinned, "You mean steal?"

Ferb looked around nervously, "That's… another dirty word for it…"

"I don't believe it! Ferb's turning to the dark side!"

Baljeet groaned, "Shut up, Buford!" then he turned back to Ferb, "I may be able to examine, Phineas and find out exactly what he needs."

Ferb nodded, so Baljeet stood and ran into Phineas's room. Vanessa stared at Ferb,

"You can't do this, you're going to get caught… or worse, killed!"

Ferb took her hands and looked down at her, " I have to try, it's my fault that he's in this state-"

"How's this your fault?"

"Because I involved him in the plan to rescue you. Look, I have to try… he's my brother and I need to save him…"

Vanessa sighed and nodded, "Okay just… please be careful."

Ferb smiled and kissed her forehead. Now all he had to do is wait for Baljeet to tell him what he needs to get from Johnny's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnd I'll stop here... lol, Phineas and Ferb is on right now as we speak! Just thought I'd mention it... anyway, thanks for reading, review?<strong>


	20. Chapter 20 Sneaking Into Johnny's Place

**Ello everyone! I would've had this up a wee bit sooner, if it weren't for my sick stomach! Grrr... anyway, some shout outs!**

**karly05: Hey, I can't be held accountable for your procrastinating! lol... thanks for reading it though.**

**Lummie: Nope, not married yet. And I know, I can't believe how many people like this story! It beat my record of 116 reviews. XD Yep, there's such a thing as eloping. The only two times I read/ seen it is in Romeo and Juliet and Braveheart.**

**Sierra275: Yeah, Lummie and a few otherpointed that out as well, but I fixed it up (hopefully) with this chapter. :) Thanks for pointing it out though.**

**PandF785: I'm a pretty quick typer when I have an idea to build on... XD**

**WordNerb93: I know right? Ferb of all people, suggesting to elope! Well you're a very good guesser at times then, huh? ;)**

** blaineandthepips488: I watched P&F again while typing the last of this up! XD Yea me!**

**RosyInkLiv54: 'just shut up and kiss me.'? lol, that would've been a good one. **

**thewolfstar: More brother fluff in this chapter also... just saying. And no, Johnny hasn't been caught yet, so he's still out there...**

**Michi41: I agree, we have enough injuries going on... for now... *grins and rubs hands together while laughing* Wahahahaha!**

**PheonixWormwood137: I don't know, somethings are just... illegal... stop asking questions that I can't answer! lol... **

**ultimix: Yeah, I fixed it though in this chapter (again hopefully) thanks for pointing it out. :D **

**CloudwatcherNumbuh7: Thanks so much for saying so! XD The plot thickens!**

**Okay that's that... so uh, yeah I don't own P&F...**

* * *

><p>The gang waited in silence, while Baljeet was in with Phineas. Ferb sat with his head buried in his hands, Isabella twirled a bit of her black satin hair, Buford was spinning a quarter on the table and Vanessa looked like she was deep in thought.<p>

After she found out the knife was poisoned, her thoughts traced back to when her arm was sliced open. She wanted to pull off the sweater she was wearing and take a look at her arm, but judging by the slight tingling in her injured arm, she took a guess that her arm was probably in bad shape.

They only thing to do now, was somehow tell Ferb without worrying him too much. Easy right?

Vanessa rubbed his arm and spoke in a whispered tone, "Ferb I… think you should know something…"

Ferb peeked up from his hands and raised a quizzing eyebrow.

"I… was sliced by the knife, Johnny used on Phineas… I'm not sure if-"

Ferb's head snapped up and he wore a fearful look his face, "Let me see your arm."

Vanessa wasn't going to argue, so the took off her sweater and the two of them nearly cried out at the sight of her arm. The area where the skin was cut was now green looking and it had oozing fluids leaking out. Ferb covered his mouth to stifle a gasp. It didn't look like this before, when he stitched it up the area was clean and on the mend.

Vanessa gulped, "That doesn't look good…"

Buford took a peek over and gasped, "Whoa… that's the nastiest looking cut I've ever seen."

Isabella looked over and her eyes grew wide, "Oh, Vanessa!"

Vanessa shrugged, "It doesn't even hurt, it's actually turning a little numb."

Ferb groaned and stood up. He walked into Phineas's room to talk to Baljeet.

"Baljeet we have a problem," Ferb spoke, "Vanessa has the same infection that, Phin has."

Baljeet looked up from his small machine, "What? Ugh, that's all we need."

"Do you have any idea of what we need yet?"

"Well, yes… but's it's very rare and illegal like the doctor said. The odds of anyone having the cure in America is slim… here's what it looks like."

Ferb looked over Baljeet's shoulder and saw a picture of the plant he needed.

"The leaves are the cure," Baljeet spoke, "more then likely, they'll be in a small bag. That's all I can come up with."

Ferb nodded, "Thanks buddy, I should get going now."

Before the boys exited, a weak voice called out, "Hey, Ferb… can I talk to you for a minute?"

Ferb looked over his shoulder at his brother and walked over to his bedside. Phineas was growing weaker and weaker by the minute, but he was still able to keep up his winning smile.

Ferb grabbed his hand and nodded.

Phineas sighed, "I hate for you to do this…"

"You're my, brother… we're supposed to look out for each other. Besides it's not just for you anymore, Vanessa is also hurt."

"I heard… why'd it take so long for her to… you know?"

"The knife just skimmed her arm. Your cut was much deeper and closer to your heart."

"Ferb if I don't make it-"

Ferb shook his head, "Oh no, don't you give me THAT speech! I will not let you die like this, so not another word about you dying."

Phineas chuckled weakly, "Alright, whatever you say…"

Ferb went to say something, when suddenly Phineas's eyes screwed together and he cried out loud in pain. His back arched up and his grip tightened on Phineas's hand. Ferb could see sweat dripping down his brother's brow and the look of pain crossed his face.

Ferb rubbed his brother's shoulder in attempts to get him to calm down. Phineas's breathing became unsteady and his screams got louder and louder.

The doctor soon burst in the room with a couple of nurses, who made Ferb leave the room.

The door closed in front of Ferb's face, but he could still hear the desperate shouts coming from inside. He felt a tear fall down his face before he could stop it. He's never seen anyone in so much pain before and he knows that soon Vanessa may experience the same thing.

Ferb turned on his heel and walked back over to everyone. Isabella, who obviously heard the screams, was covering her ears and crying, Baljeet was fiddling with his thumbs and wincing every time a louder scream was heard and Buford was off to the side, not looking at anyone.

Ferb sighed and walked over to Vanessa. She was bundled up in a hospital blanket and he could already see her face starting to pale. When she saw him approaching she stood and walked into his awaiting arms,

"Ferb he sounds terrible, what are you going to do?"

He kissed her feverish forehead and sighed again, "Everything that I can… I'm going to get in and out of, Johnny's apartment with the cure."

"What if he doesn't have it?"

"Then I'll travel to the ends of the earth until I get that plant. I won't let you or him die this way."

Vanessa pulled back and kissed his cheek, "I know you won't, just be safe my love."

Ferb nodded before letting her hands go. He turned to Baljeet and held out his hand,

"Let me see that picture again."

Baljeet handed him the handheld devise, "When the leaves are dry, they turn to a orange color."

Buford looked over, "Oh, orange color? Let me see."

Baljeet quickly jumped up when Buford too a step closer, "Don't you come near me!"

Ferb rolled his eyes and handed the devise back, "Thanks, Baljeet. Oh, and Buford… don't hurt anyone while I'm gone, okay?"

Buford rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath

Before leaving, Ferb glanced over at Isabella who still had her hands on her ears.

He tapped her on the shoulder and got her attention, "I'm going to do everything I can to save him."

Isabella sniffed and nodded, "I know you will… thanks, Ferb."

"Anything for my, sister…"

After getting out of the hospital, Ferb jumped into his car and sped out of the driveway. It took him about ten minutes to get to find a parking place that was a safe distance away from Johnny's apartment.

Once he was parked he snuck around the neighborhood until Johnny's place was in sight. Ferb noticed there was no car parked in the driveway, but he wasn't going to presume anything at the moment.

He stayed low in any of the bushes that he walked by, until he was right underneath one of the windows at Johnny's. He peeked up inside and saw no one in the room. Perfect!

Ferb dug around in his coat pocket and pulled out a miniature orb that will help him pass through the walls. After clicking it in place he casually walked into the house.

It was dark and there was no sight or sound of any human life, excluding Ferb. Just in case, he kept a low profile while sneaking around the house.

_Now,_ he thought, _if I were a drug addict, where would I hide the dough? _

As he was thinking this, his arm brushed up against on of the picture frames, which moved it slightly. That slight movement activated a hidden door to open across the room. When Ferb saw this, he rolled his eyes and thought, _Too easy, he could've at least put it underground. _

He snuck over to the hidden door and peeked down inside. It was pitch black, so he pulled out his old baseball cap that was now equipped with a small but bright torch.

Ferb put the hat on and began to cautiously walk inside. His mouth widened when he saw huge bags of, what he assumed, all illegal drugs and herbs. Now the question is, which one does he need?

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital, the gang was gathered in Phineas's room. The doctor helped reduce any pain Phineas was feeling, but it wouldn't last too long. Isabella was sitting with him on his bed, so he could rest his head on her lap and she could stroke his hot and damp forehead, Buford and Baljeet were arguing quietly in the corner and Vanessa was huddled up on a comfy chair in the room.<p>

The tingles in her arm had now turned to a sharp searing pain that lasted for a second or two before disappearing and then starting back up again. She also had some urges to hurl, but she tried not to think about it. She ran her tongue over her dry lips, and silently hoped that Ferb was all right. At this rate, Phineas wouldn't be able to last the night. The fluids that the doctor hooked up to him wouldn't do much good.

Suddenly a sharp pain entered into Vanessa's chest. She let out a small cry and felt herself falling to the floor. Before her head hit the floor, someone had caught her by the upper back. She opened her eyes when she felt the pain decease, and saw Buford standing overtop of her, holding her upper body up.

Vanessa laughed weakly, "Thanks, Buford I can be such a klutz sometimes."

Buford frowned, "Um… you look liked you were in pain, I would hardly call that being a klutz."

Vanessa stood up on wobbly legs, and felt the urge to throw up again. She put her hand up to her mouth and felt body beginning to heave.

"Vanessa are you alright?" Isabella asked,

That's when Vanessa realized everyone in the room was watching her, which made her even sicker.

"Um, Phineas," Vanessa asked, "did you happen to throw up earlier before?"

Phineas nodded, "Yeah I did, and it was nasty. Why'd you-"

Vanessa couldn't hold it in anymore. She fled into the bathroom leaving everyone a bit stunned. Soon they heard noise of Vanessa being ill, so Phineas looked over at Baljeet,

"You should probably call the doctor, she's going to be really weak when she's done in there."

Baljeet nodded and quickly ran out of the room.

Soon after, Vanessa stumbled out of the bathroom and leaned up against the wall. Her face was now a greenish color, but at least her hurling urge had pasted.

Phineas chuckled, "Well look at that? Now you and I look like twins."

Vanessa groaned, "If I weren't so weak, I'd slap you upside the head right now."

Isabella pointed to an empty bed, "I think you should lay down and rest for awhile. Baljeet went to get the doctor for you."

Vanessa groaned again and climbed into the empty bed. After she flipped the covers up and over her body, she remained still and waited for the doctor to come in.

After she heard Phineas let out a painful sounding cough, she couldn't help but send a mental message to Ferb.

_Hurry up, love… we're not going to last much longer._

* * *

><p>It was taking too long to look through the bags carefully, so Ferb ended up throwing a bunch of bags on the ground to help him know which ones he looked through first.<p>

He wiped some sweat from his brow, as it was getting hotter in that dark room. He searched through almost every bag, before finally finding a small bag with small orange leaves. They matched perfectly to the picture Baljeet showed him.

Ferb sighed out loud as he began to walk out of the secret room. After he closed the door, he froze in place. He heard movement coming down the stairs in the hallway. Ferb yanked off his torch hat and grabbed the small orb. He activated the orb and dashed out of the house through the walls. He had a good grip on the bag of herbs as he kept running.

He didn't stop running until he reached his car. After jumping in through the open roof, Ferb stuck the key into the ignition and took off towards the hospital. Once he was on his way, he started breathing normally again. He must've held his breath almost the entire way to the car. Now that he was on his way to the hospital with the cure, he could breathe easily again. Whoever was in that house won't suspect a thing… that is, until he or she looked in the secret room…

* * *

><p>Johnny stared in complete shock at the state of his hidden room. Everything was thrown all over the place and mixed up with other drugs and herbs.<p>

He started mumbling, "Who would've-"

His found his answer when he found a specific bad missing. Inside held the cure for his poison knife. That was the only bag of that specific plant he had. It took him months to have that plant safely imported to the states. Now it's more then likely he won't be able to get anymore ever.

His face turned red with anger as he growled, "Fletcher! I should have known that he would look for a cure for Vanessa and his stupid brother."

He walked out of the room and shut the secret door. He tapped his fingers against the wall in thought, before a sly grin crossed his face.

"Okay, Fletcher," he mumbled, "you want to play that way? Sneaking around and taking things that don't belong to you? Fine! Two can play at that game…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Ferb's got the cure... yay! But Johnny knows it was him! *gasp* The horror! Okay so, if this chapter sucks I apologize. Like I said, I got like a stomach flu earlier and was kind of... delirious. Hopefully I was focused enough to type this up without screwing it up! lol... okay anyway, review? XD <strong>


	21. Chapter 21 The Cure Does it's Works

**I survived my sickness! XD Yee-haw!**

**Mitchi41: Dun dun DUN! XD Let the suspense build.**

**CloudwatcherNumbuh7: Why thank you, and no Buford doesn't 'like' Vanessa. He just happened to be there to catch her when she fell... **

**karly05: Nope, just one knife. I also forgot about that too... lol.**

**WordNerb93: Ferb arrives in time... there happy? XD**

**mynameisqwerty: He he he... twists and cliff hangers are just something that I like to do. I hope you're still... uh, alive to read this...**

**112233: Family channel has nothing to do with this story! lol But thanks anyway! Glad you're liking it. XD**

**Lummie: Yay I don't suck! :D That makes me happy.**

**PheonixWormwood137: I'm much better, thank you! XD**

**blaineandthepips488: Please don't cry... :( I think I'll cry if he hurts Ferb too.**

**thewolfstar: Very close... but read on...**

**RosyInkLiv54: Thanks for pointing those out! XD It's nice to have someone to spot those every so often.**

**GoldenDiamond1995: Wow, thank you fro saying so!**

**Sierra275: Yep... it's not over yet. I have something planned for later... **

**reppad98: Really? Wow thank you! I agree, we need more Ferbnessa stories. There's like... less then a hundred last time I checked. I've read quite a few good ones, the one author that comes to mind is 'karly05'. She has a few out there...**

**Okay I do not own P&F.**

* * *

><p>Isabella, Buford and Baljeet were asked to leave the room when Vanessa started having a breathing attack. The door to the room was closed and all they could hear was Vanessa crying out for help and the doctor shouting out orders to his nurses.<p>

Isabella sighed and rested her head in the palm of her hand, "How did it come to this?"

Baljeet raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… remember our summer days when we were younger? We were all so healthy, relaxed and no one would ever dream of hurting anyone of us. What happened to make this all change?"

Buford shrugged, "We grew up… I guess."

Baljeet nodded, "He's right, when you grow up things… well, we've changed."

"You said that I was right."

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm still terrified of you."

"You were scared of me when we were younger as well. Why didn't you get a restraining order then?"

"Because you weren't a criminal then, duh!"

"So," Buford shrugged, "I've made a few mistakes in the past, but I did my time."

"I'm not taking any chances… now back away, you're two inches too close."

Just then, Ferb came running in. His face was red and he was panting from running. Isabella's eyes lit up,

"Ferb did you get the-"

Ferb, still breathing heavily, nodded and pointed to the bag in his hand.

"Alright you did it!" A cry from Vanessa was heard in the other room, "Sounds like you got it just in time too."

The doctor walked out of the room, his coat was stained with fresh blood. Ferb eyes grew wide when he saw the crimson color on the doctor's coat.

"Did you get the cure?" the doctor asked,

Ferb nodded and handed him the bag.

"Good man, I'm going to make up the formula, so you guys have five minutes to talk to your loved ones. I'll be right back."

After the doctor left, the gang walked into the I.C.U room to see Phineas and Vanessa.

Vanessa looked worse then before. Her face was a greenish pale color, her injured arm was wrapped in gauze and you could see her blood beginning to soak through the gauze. Phineas looked about the same as before, only much more weaker.

Ferb went over to Vanessa and gently grabbed her cool hand. She opened her eyes and looked up at him,

"Hey there…" she whispered,

Ferb kneeled down next to her and kissed her hand.

"Did you… find the cure?"

Ferb nodded while still having his warm lips against her soft hand.

"Ferb I'm… I'm so cold and everything hurts."

Ferb nodded again and spoke, "I know, love and I promise that you're going to feel a lot better in a little bit. You just got to hold on a little bit longer."

"Anything for you, and just so you know… my answer is yes."

"Your answer is yes for what?"

Vanessa smiled weakly, "Yes, I will elope with you."

Ferb smiled, "You will? Are you sure?"

"I've never been this sure about anything in my whole life before."

Ferb wore a toothy smile and kissed her hand once again. Soon the doctor came in and asked everyone to wait in the waiting room.

Everyone took a seat and awaited the fate of their friends. Ferb curled up on his seat and closed his eyes. Soon he drifted off to sleep, and was welcomed by another nightmare…

_Ferb was standing near the rushing river, waiting for Vanessa to show up. She had asked him to meet her here and didn't explain why. He didn't care though; he just couldn't wait until she got here. No one was around, so they'd have a chance to spend some time alone. To pass the time, he looked around at the beautiful woods. It didn't look familiar, but Ferb didn't care. _

_He soon heard a rustle in the bushes so he turned his head to see who was approaching. Vanessa popped through slowly her eyes were downcast. Ferb smiled and went running over to her. Suddenly her head snapped up and she cast him a surprised glance,_

"_Ferb no! Don't come any closer! It's a trap!"_

_Ferb froze in place, and heard a loud noise. He felt a huge ache in his chest that made him drop to the ground. He groaned and attempted to get up, but another pain in his chest sent him right back down to the ground again._

_Vanessa screamed out loud and disappeared. Her image was replaced by… Johnny?_

_Ferb gasped and once again tried to stand up. He wasn't fast enough though; Johnny took him roughly by the color and led him over to the rivers edge._

_Ferb cried out in vain, "Stop this! Where's Vanessa? What have you done to her?"_

_Johnny snickered and whispered in his ear, "You'll never know, because you won't be here."_

"_Where am I going? What are going to do to me?"_

"_I'm going to watch you die with my revenge… goodbye, Fletcher."_

_With that, Johnny shoved Ferb into the unforgiving river. Ferb felt the waves rush up and over his head just as he went to take a breath. Soon the water began to fill up his ears, then his mouth and lastly his lungs._

_Everything was wet and cold; there was no escape from this fate… _

Ferb's head snapped up as he awoke. He felt sweat dripping down his face as he glanced around. He wasn't drowning in a river; he was still in the hospital, waiting for Vanessa and Phineas to be healed.

Isabella was right beside him, looking at him with a worried face, "Are you alright? You were yelling in your sleep?"

Ferb groaned, "Yeah, I'm fine uh… how long was I out?"

"About an hour, you really needed the sleep though."

_Yeah,_ Ferb thought, _but I didn't need to dream of Johnny taking away Vanessa and DROWNING me._

Just then, the doctor came out. The gang stood to their feet and had hopeful looks written upon their faces.

The doctor smiled, "The treatment worked, your friends are going to be fine."

Everyone let out a relieved breath. At last, they could breathe easily again.

"Can we see them?" Isabella asked,

"Of course, they're both in separate rooms but they're right across from each other. You can't miss them."

Isabella was the first to quickly dart back to I.C.U. She ran into Phineas's room first and started crying tears of happiness while smothering him with kisses. Once Ferb caught up, he decided it best to see his brother after Isabella detangled herself from him… if that were ever possible.

He went to the next room and was smiling wide when he saw Vanessa. She was sitting up in bed and she wore a huge smile when Ferb came in.

"Hey there hot stuff," she spoke jokingly, "it's about time you came in to see me."

Ferb smiled and ran over to her side. She surprised him when she grabbed his coat collar and brought him down for a long awaited kiss. He put his hands around her back and pulled her closer, while she entangled her hand into his hair.

They broke apart when they heard someone behind them making gagging noises. Ferb looked back in annoyance to see Buford and Baljeet standing in the doorway.

Buford stuck out his tongue, "Ick! Why does everyone have to be kissing right now?"

Baljeet covered his eyes in embarrassment, "So sorry, Ferb we didn't think that… well…"

Ferb didn't reply. He just pointed for them to get out. The two intruders took the hint and quickly walked out.

Ferb turned back to Vanessa, a sly smile was written upon his face, "Now where were we?"

Vanessa returned the smile, "I think we were kissing…"

Ferb grinned and leaned down to kiss her again. Before their lips could touch, there was a commotion outside that was getting closer. Ferb rolled his eyes and groaned, which made Vanessa giggle.

Ferb went to turn around to find out what was going on, when he felt someone run into him and knock him to the floor. Ferb gasped when he felt himself hit the ground, and found himself slightly annoyed but glad to find out that Phineas was sitting on top of him. His usual goofy smile was written on his face. Ferb stared blankly up at him, waiting for his brother to say something.

Phineas grabbed Ferb and hugged him tightly, "Thanks for saving me, bro! I owe you one."

Ferb snickered, "Actually, you owe me more then- eh, nevermind."

Instead of continuing, Ferb just returned his brothers hug, he was just glad that Phineas was all right now.

Soon Isabella came running in, "Phineas what were you thinking? You can't just… jump out of a hospital bed when you feel like it! You just went through treatment… you need rest."

Phineas chuckled, "Don't fret, darling I feel so much better. I'm ready to start inventing again!"

Ferb pushed his brother off of him and looked at him sternly, "Go back to bed, Phin."

Phineas sighed, "Okay fine, I'll go back to bed."

Isabella walked over to help Phineas get up and walk him back into his room. Once they were gone, Ferb stood up and sat on Vanessa's bed,

"Okay now where were-"

He glanced down at Vanessa when he heard a small snore. She had her hands folded across her chest and she wore a small smile while she slept. Ferb sighed and smiled at her. He moved her slightly so he could crawl behind her, so her head was resting on his chest. She mumbled his name in her sleep, and then was silent.

He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "I'll be here when you wake up, love so sleep well…"

He closed his eyes and let sleep take over him as well. This time, he had a good dream… about his and Vanessa's bright future without Johnny.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I don't like this chapter... it feels too... ick. Maybe because there's no action with Johnny or whatever... guess I'll let you guys decide if it's goog or not. Thanks for reading. Review?<strong>


	22. Chapter 22 Wedding Plans and Shopping

**Ello again everyone! XD How y'all doing? **

**Stinkfly3: I'm glad you like it! XD**

**PhoenixWormwood137: Yeah... I'm feeling better today so hopefully this chapter is good as well. :)**

**Sierra275: Yes, both are cured. And did start another story that's Ferb/OC and some Phinebella, but should be mostly Ferb/OC. Feel free to check it out. I agree, Ferbnessa needs more stories out there.**

**Lummie: I didn't like it because I wasn't into it like my other chapters... had a lousy day I guess, but this one feels better to me! :D**

**reppad98: Quick typer! lol... No, they won't die, don't worry.**

**WordNerb93: I agree that it doesn't have to be all action, my head wasn't in the game or something. lol, poor Baljeet and Buford, they need girlfriends...**

**CloudwatcherNumbuh7: I like cuteness! XD Cuteness all around!**

**Michi41: Thanks for that, I agree with you. And I'd probably react the same as well... well I guess I kind of do when people kiss on T.V or whatever.**

**blaineandthepips: XD Hopefully this chapters better now that I am...**

**karly05: Yeah stuff that makes you heal that fast from something so life wrenching should be illegal... **

**HotAirBalloon321: I like romance stuff too. XD There's still more romance to come. I think it would be cool to be a writer, but actually I'd like to be a teacher. I guess I kind of am now, only instead of teaching reading or writing, I teach tennis. Thanks much for your kind words.**

**thewolfstar: You have very random comments that make my day, lol. XD Thank you.**

**mynameisqwerty: I know that reference! Skiddley wiffers episode, Ferb says that! XD Cookies?**

**RosyInkLiv54: Thanks, and yeah they're such good brothers, huh?**

**BURP: lol, I'm glad you liked that.**

**Okay I do not own P&F... Warning! I was giggling while writing this... so you may as well... if not then... well there's nothing I can do...**

* * *

><p>Within the next few days, the two couples walked hand in hand out of the hospital. All were relieved that everything could sort of go back to normal. The two injured people were warned not to do much of anything for a few weeks, and they had to go back in for another look over at the end of the month. Which also meant, much to Phineas's dismay, he wasn't allowed to lift anything heavy for three weeks.<p>

"Three weeks? Is everyone out to torture me? I'll be bored for three whole weeks!"

The two couples all went to Ferb and Vanessa's place to hang out for the rest of the day. Phineas was lying on the couch with his arms folded; he wore a scowl as he thought back on the doctor's orders.

Isabella sat by him and patted his arm, "I'm sure we could think of something fun to do while you're out of commission."

Phineas just groaned and didn't answer.

Ferb sat on the sofa across from Phineas and Isabella. He reached up and pulled Vanessa down on his lap. She giggled and put her arms around his neck. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

Phineas groaned again and mumbled, "Oh, get a room…"

Ferb grinned, "Consider this payback for all the times I had to hear you say, 'Oh, Isabella my love, the apple of my eye, how do I love thee, let me count the ways'."

Both Isabella and Vanessa burst out in laughter. As Ferb imitated Phineas, his voice must have went an octave higher then it normally was at.

Phineas just rolled his eyes and folded his arms tighter around himself, " I DO NOT sound like that…"

Vanessa made a hiss sound and giggled, "Oh, getting a little feisty here, are we?"

Phineas didn't dare answer her. He was still fuming.

Isabella sighed and patted her husband's arm again, "Oh, lighten up, dear we're just having a little but of fun."

"So picking on disabled people is fun, huh?"

Ferb rolled his eyes, "You're not disabled, Phin… and even if you were we'd still pick on you."

Phineas stuck his tongue out at Ferb and sat up, "When did you get so mean? I thought you were on my side?"

"Side? I am on nobody's side, because nobody's on my side."

Vanessa smirked, "A Lord of the Rings quote, how original."

Ferb winked at her and pulled her closer to him.

Isabella rolled her eyes and moved closer to Phineas, "Will you two ever grow up?"

Phineas chuckled for the first time they arrived here, and put his arm around Isabella, "Why grow up? Isn't it fun just to stay young forever? Hm… young forever? Ferb I know what we're going to do today!"

Ferb shook his head, "No way, whatever you're thinking can wait for three weeks. You can't lift anything heavy until then."

Phineas stared seriously at Ferb, "I was going to suggest to figure out a way to fly to Neverland, but it sounds like you have a more creative idea."

Ferb cracked a smile and tried to hold back a laugh. The image of he and Phineas flying in the air to Neverland will scar his mind forever.

Vanessa tugged on Ferb's shirt and spoke, "Well… aren't you going to tell them our news?"

Ferb thought for a moment before remembering, "Oh yeah, we're getting married."

Phineas rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I got that by that giant rock gleaming off her left ring finger. But anyway, I'm happy for you guys."

Isabella sighed, "So am I, it's so great that you two are going to spend the rest of your lives together."

Vanessa grinned, "Thanks, but that's not everything… Ferb?"

Ferb nodded, "We decided that, under the circumstances of everything that's going on with Johnny and… my parents, we're-"

"Eloping." Vanessa finished for him,

Phineas and Isabella's eyes grew wide after hearing this.

Ferb grinned, "And we were hoping you guys would be the two witnesses for this event."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "By event, he means us saying a few vows at town hall and then signing some papers…"

Phineas finally found his voice, "But… how can… I mean, Ferb really? Eloping? You're really going to just run away and get married? What would, Vanessa's parents think?"

"We're going to have an actual wedding once, Johnny's gone." Vanessa answered, "This will be just so we can start our lives together right away, I think we've waited long enough."

Isabella sighed, "I actually find it kind of romantic… eloping and all."

Phineas stared at his wife, "You have the strangest ideas about romance, love."

"Nonetheless," Ferb spoke up, "we need two people for witnesses to make the marriage legal. Question is are you two in or out?"

Phineas and Isabella looked at each other before smiling.

"We're definitely in." answered Isabella,

"So do you guys have an actual date set?"

Ferb shrugged, "I guess whenever-"

"Tonight." Vanessa spoke out, "I think we should get married tonight."

"Okay then, tonight it is."

"Wait a second," Said Isabella, "Are you guys ready? I mean do you have the wedding bands? What are you going to wear? How about some flowers, or even some food?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "It's called eloping for a reason, you get married and that's that."

"But wouldn't it be nice to… I don't know, pick out a new dress to wear or something?"

"You just want an excuse to go shopping."

"No… well maybe a little, but come on you guys, your wedding day should be somewhat special. We could do a little shopping, get changed, go to town hall and then go dancing or something fun to celebrate afterwards."

Ferb and Vanessa exchanged glances. Vanessa shrugged, "I guess she's right, maybe we should go pick out our rings and a new dress would be nice."

Ferb smiled and nodded.

"Great," Isabella jumped up, "let's get going then!"

_*** Five Hours Later ***_

"I thought you guys said only a little shopping!" complained Phineas, "We've been here for hours!"

Ferb elbowed Phineas in the arm to get him to quiet down.

Sure, it has ben a few hours and the boys were carrying several bags that the girls asked them to take and they were… still shopping, what's to complain about?

The girls walked out of a perfume shop and kept walking to another store.

Phineas groaned as he stood to follow, "What did they buy, bricks? This stuff weighs a ton."

Ferb rolled his eyes, "You're not the one who has to carry the heavy stuff, so shut your trap."

Vanessa cast a look over her shoulder, "Just one more stop and then we'll be done guys."

"Where could you possibly go now?" Phineas griped, "You've bought everything except the kitchen sink."

Ferb mumbled under his breath, "Remind me never to go shopping with you ever again…"

Isabella grinned at Vanessa, "Maybe he'll stop complaining once he sees where we're off to next."

Vanessa nodded, "One can only hope..."

Once they reached the store, the girls went inside, leaving their guys to set the bags down. Ferb glanced up at the place where the girls disappeared into and took a double take. He tapped Phineas on the shoulder and motioned towards the store.

Phineas looked up and his eyes grew wide, "Victoria's Secret? What's in there that's such a secret?"

Ferb couldn't believe his brother's obliviousness, "Look at that manikin in the front, what is she wearing?"

"Oh, nothing but under- oh…"

Both boys looked at each other and turned bright red.

Phineas snickered, "Oh boy, Ferb."

Ferb sat and covered his cheeks, "Don't say anything, Phin! Not a word!"

"But their buying-"

"Don't say it!"

"You can't stop me."

"I'll tape your mouth shut."

"Here I go…"

"Don't you dare, I promise you that I'll-"

"Underwear!" Phineas yelled, making people nearby stop and stare at them.

Ferb groaned, "Never say that word ever again in public, I mean it!"

"Aw, you know you turn a nice shade of red when you're embarrassed."

"I'll make you turn a nice shade of blue if you don't sit down and shut up."

Phineas did quiet down and sat by his brother. After a few awkward moments, Phineas leaned in closer to his brother and whispered,

"Lingerie…"

Ferb was about to knock some sense into his brother, when Vanessa and Isabella came out of the store. Both were carrying rather large bags. Phineas stood quick and offered his services,

"Can I take those for you ladies?"

Isabella shooed him away, "No we got these, go… carry something else."

Vanessa caught Ferb's eye and noticed he was giving her a strange look. He had a half grin and one eyebrow raised.

She blushed and urged everyone on, "Come on, we should get back so we have time to get ready before we have to leave to get to town hall."

Everyone nodded in agreement and made their way towards the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>:D hee hee hee... I can't stop smiling... okay wedding will be in next chapter. Review? and thanks for reading.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23 The Wedding at Town Hall

**Ello everyone! XD I have written a longer chapter for y'all, I hope you enjoy!**

**BookFreak112233: I know right? They make me laugh. hee hee hee...**

**reppad98: Hm... yeah, maybe homework should've come first? *hint hint* lol.**

**WordNerb93: A Lord of the Rings liker, are you? So am I, I would love to use that line that Sam said to Frodo, only use it for Phineas and Ferb 'I can't carry it for you, but I can carry you.'**

**Sierra275: I like your comments so much. XD Especially when you said about saying 'underwear' in 18th Century. lol, poor Phin would be in jail or maybe even the stocks. And also, I just thought of another possible Ferbnessa story. It may be sad, but I may write it. Once I think of a storyline I'll post it in my profile under 'future stories'.**

**RosyInkLiv54: Poor Phineas, he's still too innocent huh? XD**

**Lummie: Lingerie is another word for underwear. I think it's French or something... **

**Michi41: That's my fav part too (I can have fav parts in my stories, right?) XD Poor Phin...**

**blaineandthepips488: hee hee hee... well you don't have to wait any longer.**

**CloudwatcherNumbuh7: They're really great step-brothers huh?**

**mynameisqwerty: Yummy cookies! 8D Now I'm sugar high! Wa ha hooooo!**

**xFlowersofDarkx: Why thank you, I'm glad you like it. :)**

**karly05: I'm so sorry Miss Nitpicky! I have failed you... lol, I never got married so um... I'm just kind of using whatever I know and see on T.V. Although eloping is something I know little about. Oh well, hopefully it's still okay.**

**thewolfstar: lol, hee hee hee... XD**

**Okay as of right now, I do not own Phineas and Ferb, but who knows what will happen in the next few years right...? lol.**

* * *

><p>One they reached home, Isabella and Vanessa ran upstairs to get changed and change, leaving Phineas and Ferb downstairs to get ready as well. After putting on a new pair of jeans and a clean shirt, they were ready to go. Now they just have wait for the girls to be ready.<p>

Phineas sat down and started staring off into space, while Ferb stood by the window and watched the area. There was no way that Johnny would try to do anything while the police are on high alert, but Ferb wasn't going to take that chance. He kept watching the street for several minutes. He didn't even turn his head when Phineas stood up and walked over by him.

Phineas looked out the window as well but didn't see anything, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing at the moment." Was Ferb's reply,

"Do you think that you-know-who is going to stop by for a surprise visit?"

"I doubt it…"

Phineas sighed and leaned up against the wall. He stared at Ferb intently, "You've changed over the years, you know?"

Ferb shook his head, "Not really…"

"Well you have, you're strong and brave now."

"Oh, so you're saying that I wasn't strong and brave while we were young?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all!"

Ferb grinned and glanced over Phineas, "I'm joking, Phin calm down."

"Like that changed, you talk more. You're able to hold a full conversation with someone."

"Well, I don't have you around all the time anymore to translate everything that I want to say, but don't. I can't very well be mute forever."

"That's true I suppose."

"I gotta say though, you haven't changed much at all."

Phineas pretended to look hurt, "Seriously, man? Haven't you noticed that I walk up straighter, or that I'm tall?"

Ferb rolled his eyes, "Sure, I've noticed those small things, but there's one big thing that will probably never change."

"And that would be…?"

"Your obviousness."

"My obviousness? Okay I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ferb smiled, "Thanks for getting my point across, brother."

Phineas frowned and sat back down on the couch. Ferb just sighed and sat down next to him.

"So are you nervous?" Phineas asked,

"About what exactly?"

"About getting married, you must be a little bit nervous."

Ferb shrugged, "I'm not too worried about getting married, but being married is another thing."

"Take it from me, Ferb being married is awesome. Waking up to see the one you love every morning, being able to hold and kiss her whenever you want, having her by your side when things are tough… those are just to name a few."

"But I don't even know how to be a husband. I mean, I'm going to have to include her in my life… even in the life that I just wish would just disappear."

Phineas leaned forward, "You're talking about mom and dad, huh?"

"Yeah… mom and dad."

"Well it's not like she doesn't know about them. The fact that she does know about them should bring some comfort into your heart. She loves you, Ferb and I can tell that she wants to be there for you. You just have to learn to step aside and let whoever's trying to help you in."

Ferb smiled, "Since when did you get all wise and sensible?"

Phineas grinned, "I've learned a few things over the years… but seriously, you shouldn't have to deal with this alone. She'll be there to help you and I'll be there as well."

Ferb smile and nodded at his brother. No words could justify the happiness Ferb felt right now. He had people that were there for him and loved him all along, he just had to be reminded every once in awhile.

Phineas patted Ferb's shoulder and looked behind him, "Now… I wonder what's taking the girls so long?"

Ferb rolled his eyes, "And Mister Oblivious is back again."

"I resent being called that!"

"Yeah, well you deserve it. Everyone knows that girls take a long time to make themselves look good. Between their hair, makeup, clothes and then having to do it all over again."

"I will never fully understand girls…"

"You don't have to. If there's one thing I learned, it's better to wait on a woman then make her wait on you."

"Isn't that a song? Waiting on a woman, or something like that?"

Ferb grinned as he sang, "Boy it's just a fact of life. It'll be the same with your young wife. Might as well go on and get used to it. She'll take her time 'cause you don't mind waiting on a woman…"

Phineas laughed at hearing Ferb sing in a fake country accent, "I asked if that's what it's called, not if you would preform the CMT awards for me."

Both brothers laughed until a sound of someone clearing their voice was heard behind them. Both heads turned to see Isabella standing in the doorway. She wore a sleeveless maroon dress that came down to her knees, black sandals with heels; a black sash clipped around her neck and her hair was pulled back with a sparkly hair clip.

Phineas's mouth dropped open, and was closed back up with Ferb's hand.

Isabella smiled, "I would like to present your bride, Ferb… come on in Vanessa."

She stepped aside and let Vanessa come in. Ferb's mouth dropped at once when he saw her. Vanessa wore a blue dress that flowed down past her knees; her shoes were silver and had straps that glided up her foot and her hair was in an updo that was held up with a hairpiece. In her hand was a small bouquet of flowers that matched the outfit.

She smiled uncertainly at Ferb and shrugged, "What do you think, too much?"

Ferb didn't answer. He was absolutely speechless no words came into mind other then 'WOW'.

Phineas gulped, "As, Ferb's interpreter I think I know exactly what he's thinking… and it can be summed up into one word. WOW!"

Both girls smiled and shared a knowing wink between each other. Isabella checked her watch and nodded,

"Okay, we should probably get going. You two have some vows to say."

Phineas scrambled to his feet and held out his arm to Isabella, "May I have the pleasure of accompanying you to such a great event."

Isabella giggled and curtsied, "I thought you'd never ask."

They both walked arm in arm out to the car, leaving Ferb and Vanessa alone. She was looking at her feet nervously, until Ferb walked up to her and gently tilted her head up. She looked up into his eyes and saw that he was smiling.

Finally finding his words he said, "You look ravishing, Vanessa."

Vanessa blushed, "Thank you… you look handsome, Ferb."

They both looked at each other for another minute, until Ferb spoke,

"You sure you don't want to… you know, back out of this right?"

Vanessa frowned, "I didn't let Isabella pretty me up for an hour, just to decide that I don't want to go through with this."

"I'm just making sure you're not getting cold feet."

"I'm not… are you?"

Ferb shook his head.

"Well then, I guess we should be off."

He nodded and held out his arm for her. Vanessa wrapped her arm around his and let him lead her out to the car. Once they were outside, they found Phineas and Isabella leaning up against the car and kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Vanessa giggled while Ferb groaned and rolled his eyes,

"Great now my car is going to be tainted…"

Vanessa playfully nudged him, "Oh stop, they're just kissing."

"Okay fine… but if they don't stop, I will have to pour bleach into my eyes."

Phineas and Isabella pulled apart once they saw that they had an audience watching them.

Phineas wore a goofy look and smiled at Ferb, "No need to be jealous, brother. In another hour you'll be doing the same thing."

Ferb frowned and let his British instinct take over; "I have more class then that, Phineas. Kissing like that in public indeed."

Vanessa shook her head, "Okay boys, we'd better get going before we're late."

After getting in the car, it took all but five minutes to reach town hall. Once they parked and went inside, the man who was going to marry them met them. He was an older unshaved man who looked like he had better things to do.

"Okay kids," he spoke, "let's get this done quick. My wife has pot roast in the oven that's calling out my name. Who's getting married?"

Ferb and Vanessa raised their hands.

"Very good then, you two come over by me and you two," he pointed to Phineas and Isabella, "just sit there and watch."

Ferb and Vanessa walked arm in arm over to the man. The man cleared his throat and spoke,

"Okay then let's begin. Dearly beloved, and not so beloved… we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of this man and this woman. If there be any objections please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

All was silent.

"Very good then, um Mr. Fern Flamer do you take-"

Ferb stopped him, "I'm sorry but my name's, Ferb Fletcher…"

"Fine then, Ferb Fletcher do you take Vanessa Doofinblack to be-"

Vanessa stopped him, "The last names Doofenshmirtz, sir…"

"Whatever… Ferb Fletcher do you take Vanessa Doofenshmirtz to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

Ferb looked down at Vanessa and smiled, "I do."

"Very good, and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz do you take Ferb Fletcher to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

Vanessa squeezed Ferb's hand and nodded, "I do."

"Okay have you the rings?"

Ferb dug into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box that held the two wedding bands. He popped open the box and took out Vanessa's ring.

The man smiled, "Now slip it on, Vanessa's finger while saying these words 'with this ring, I thee wed.'"

Ferb slipped the ring on and whispered the words, "With this ring I thee wed."

"And Vanessa take the other ring and slip it on, Ferb's finger while saying these words 'with this ring, I thee wed.'"

Vanessa took his hand and slipped the ring on, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"And now, by the power invested in me by the city of Danville, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Without any delay, Ferb leaned forward and kissed Vanessa fully on the lips. Her arms locked around his neck as his arms encircled her waist. While still kissing her, Ferb lifted her in the air and twirled her around.

When they broke apart, Phineas and Isabella stood and clapped for the two newly weds. Vanessa wore a huge smile as she looked at her new husband. Her hands grasped his as she leaned in for another kiss. They were interrupted when the man spoke up,

"Alright, alright you're married now. Now go on so I can close up and get home. And I better not see you two here tomorrow for any annulments."

Ferb sighed as he looked at Vanessa, "No sir, you won't have to worry about that…"

Soon both of the happy couples walked out of town hall. Isabella clasped her hands together and smiled, "I am so happy for you two. I think we should go out and celebrate."

Vanessa nestled Ferb and sighed, "As long as we're together, I don't really care."

Phineas cracked a smile, "Hee, hee… maybe you two just want some alone time?"

Ferb shook his head, "No we can go celebrate, how about we hit one of the clubs and go dancing?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and hopped into the car. They drove across town until they reached one of the local clubs. After getting in Isabella and Phineas hit the dance floor, leaving Ferb and Vanessa by themselves.

Ferb looked to her, "Shall we dance, Milady?"

Vanessa shrugged, "I guess so… I've never been much of a dancer though. I mean, yes I've danced before, but I've never gotten the hang of it."

"Well lucky for you, you've just married one of Danville's finest dancers."

Vanessa smirked, "Gloating now, are we?"

Ferb chuckled, "I wouldn't call it gloating, more like just saying what other's have said about me."

"I'll take your word for it then… let's dance."

Ferb led his new wife on the dance floor and begun to help her move to the music. As they danced and twirled with each other, people moved away to give them so more space. Some fan girls came into the front and begged Ferb to dance with them, but he only had eyes for Vanessa.

After about four songs or so, Ferb glanced around and frowned. Vanessa looked up at him,

"Is something wrong, love?"

Ferb smirked, "Not really… except, Phineas and Isabella ditched us."

"They did? Where on earth could they have gone?"

"I'm guessing they went home to continue what they started by my car earlier before."

Vanessa smiled and leaned up against Ferb, "So what do you want to do now?"

"I guess we can leave now if you want. I um… booked us a room in a fancy hotel across town for a few nights."

"That sounds so romantic…"

Ferb grinned, "Hotel it is then."

After leaving the club, the newly wed couple hopped into Ferb's car and drove off to the hotel. Their happy wedded life was now about to begin. Nothing could make them any happier then they are now.

* * *

><p><strong>After listening to Sweeney Todd, this is what I came up with. Um... yeah, this has nothing to do with the story but whatever. Thanks for reading, review?<strong>

**There was a barber and his wife... and she was beautiful... a foolish barber and his wife... she was his reason and his life... and she was beautiful!**


	24. Chapter 24 Their Last Sunset Together?

**Ello everyone! Before we get started I just want to answer a question that a few people asked. No, there will be no honeymoon scene in this story. I don't write stuff like that. Okay good, now...**

**Stinkfly: Thanks for saying so! :)**

**PheonixWormwood137: Yeah, he really wanted his pot roast. lol, plus it was supposed to be quick.**

**Punzie the Platypus: Whoops, thanks I'll keep a look out for those. And I don't watch Harry Potter, but I'll take your word for it.**

**blaineandthepips488: I have Sweeney on my iPod as well! The soundtrack and the story are amazing! And so is Johnny Depp's singing! lol... you better lay low on the sweets.**

**Michi41: *gasp* Oh noooo! Well, thanks for faving it though. XD The man wanted his pot roast, give him a break! **

**Lummie: Nope, not quite the end yet... Johnny's still alive so... nope, not yet.**

**WordNerb93: I'm a woman myself, and I roll my eyes when girls take up the mirror as well (sorry girls!) That's why I'm glad that I don't do makeup and stuff like that. Rest assured, Johnny didn't bother them on their honeymoon.**

**thewolfstar: That always seems to happen. It's funny to watch guys go like 'D'uh wow!' lol**

**PandF785: Thanks! Now you get the next chapter.**

**CloudwatcherNumbuh7: It's about time, huh? XD They've only been dating for... like a week or so.**

**Sierra275: Ferb will always be the gentleman, and Phineas will always be oblivious. It's who they are. :D**

**RosyInkLiv54: Johnny's around... hee hee hee... and I never seen Harry Potter, so I'll take your word for that as well. I'd love to use that line... hm...**

**Okayz thanks guys, now heeeeeeeres chapter 24... I do not own P&F...**

* * *

><p>*** Two Weeks Later ***<p>

Johnny was sitting in his car across the street from Ferb and Vanessa's apartment. His brow was furrowed with anger and confusion. He had finally led the police on a wild goose chase out of town about a week ago, and knew that he had a chance to take out his fury on Ferb… only to find out that he wasn't home.

He looked all over town, spied on his brother and even questioned random people. Nobody knew where the young British kid was. The new shiny gun in Johnny's hand would be all rusted by the time he found his enemy.

Johnny groaned and hit his steering wheel in frustration. Maybe he'll have to leave town and search somewhere else. Maybe Ferb and Vanessa left town? No, they wouldn't leave Ferb's naïve brother behind… or would they? Something about all of this just doesn't make sense.

As the sun started to set, Johnny turned the key in the ignition and got the car started. He decided to call it a day and to start fresh and new in the morning. Before pulling out he saw a familiar car driving down the road and pull into Ferb and Vanessa's driveway. To Johnny's surprise, Ferb hopped out of the drivers seat and shut the door.

Johnny sniggered to himself, "Finally…"

Just then, he saw Ferb run over to the passenger side door and open it up. He then reached down and lifted Vanessa out of the car. She was giggling and playfully punching his shoulder lightly. Ferb laughed with her while using his foot to close the door. He planted a kiss on her lips as he started walking up towards the house. That's when Johnny saw a glint come from Vanessa's left hand. Was that a ring… a wedding ring?

Johnny continued to watch Ferb unlock the door and open it up while still holding Vanessa. The door shut and after a minute or two, Johnny saw the curtains cover the bedroom window.

Johnny's grip on the wheel tightened. _They got married?_ He thought, _Of all the stupid things that could happen…_

He got a hold of himself and took in deep breaths. Okay so Ferb married his Vanessa. So what? Tomorrow he won't be around for long to flaunt her around anymore. Now that Ferb's back, Johnny planned to make quick time of disposing the young British boy.

He took out a small devise and pressed a red button on it. Ferb wasn't the only one who could create useful inventions.

Johnny looked up towards the window and snickered, "Enjoy you last sunset, Fletcher because tomorrow morning, you and me have a score to settle."

* * *

><p>Vanessa awoke sleepily and rolled over on her side. Sunlight was beginning to peek through the closed curtain, and some of the light hit her eyes. She moaned and rolled over on her other side. She then heard the person next to her stir and put a protective arm around her waist.<p>

Vanessa smiled and moved closer to Ferb's warm body. She peeked through her sleepy eyes and saw that he was still in a deep sleep. She moved her hand up to his face and started caressing his cheek. He moaned lightly, but still didn't awake. Instead of waking him up, Vanessa decided to just watch him sleep.

As she studied her new husband's face, she started thinking back on the days when they first met, and how he was. When she first saw him in that blueprint store, his face was expressionless but she could see some sort of a twinkle in his eyes. From that day forward, whenever she encountered him on one of his adventures, that same twinkle returned into his eyes.

As she continued to gaze she could see that innocent ten-year-old boy that had a crush on her, was now a man who was able to shower her with unconditional love and support. He was a great man and a great husband.

Just a couple of days ago at the hotel, they were lounging around their room in silence. Vanessa looked up from her magazine to see Ferb deep in thought. She wondered if something was bothering him or if she did something wrong.

"Ferb honey are you alright?"

Ferb's eyes met hers and he nodded.

"You look a bit troubled though…"

Ferb sighed and spoke, "Am I a good husband?"

Vanessa was taken aback by his question, "Wha… what?"

"Be honest with me, am I a good husband?"

That's when she realized that he was dead serious. But why would he be asking her this now?

"Ferb we've… I mean, we've only been married just over a week and so far, everything has been great… you've been great."

Ferb looked unsatisfied as he sat up straight and crossed his legs, " I remember at a young age when my dad, before he started drinking, was told by many people how good of a husband and dad he was. People also commented on how I take after him and look like him, and I just can't help but think that… what if they're right? What if I am like him?"

Vanessa finally understood what he was getting at. She set her magazine aside and snuggled in closer to him, "You're nothing like your dad, at least nothing like the way he is now. And you will never ever be like him because I can see how all that all affected you. Having to deal with all the drinking and abuse and yet… you're still this kind an caring person that everyone knows and loves."

Ferb pulled her closer to him, "What about when I reach his age? What if I have to go through something that will make me… want to drink and-"

Vanessa put her hand over his mouth and shook her head, "That will never happen, Ferb. You promised to never hurt me in any way, and I believe you. I have no doubt in my mind about any of this. It's you who needs to stop dwelling on the past and look forward to our future together. You're a good person, Ferb… don't ever forget that."

Ferb's shoulders relaxed and he nodded, "I guess you're right, I am dwelling on the past, only because I'm afraid it's going to come back up and haunt me for he rest of my life."

"It won't… I promise you that it won't."

They both looked into each other's eyes and let their lips meet for a faithful kiss. After that talk, the rest of the afternoon went much smoother for them.

Vanessa was brought back to reality, when she felt a set of lips brushing against her forehead. She glanced up and saw her perfect man looking down at her. His eyes were still sleepy as he studied her face.

"Good morning, love." She spoke,

He muttered good morning back and stretched his arms over his head. Once he finished stretching he put his arms back around his wife and rested his head against hers.

He whispered in her ear, "Are you hungry this morning, Mrs. Fletcher?"

She snickered at that, "Yes, yes I am, Mr. Fletcher."

"Well then, I guess I should make you some breakfast then."

Vanessa groaned and held him tighter, "That means that you'll have to get up and leave me then."

"Yes I will, but only for a little while."

"Hm… but you also have to go to work today."

Ferb rolled his eyes playfully, "Okay fine, so it's more then a little while. But you'll still be able to see me all day."

Vanessa nodded and kissed his nose, "I'm just teasing you, love. I agree that it's about time we got out and faced the world again."

Once they were dressed, both Ferb and Vanessa hit the kitchen and ate their fill in cereal.

"I promise to make you a warm breakfast tomorrow." Said Ferb,

Vanessa shrugged and took in another spoonful, "No big deal, I've always liked cereal."

"I know, but I think it's easier to start a great day with a hot breakfast. Like eggs, French toast, pancakes, turkey bacon-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… that's about twenty extra pounds that I don't need to put on. As it is, I would like to lose ten pounds."

"I don't mean all at once… and what are you talking about? You're perfect the way you are."

Vanessa rolled her eyes and looked down at her stomach, "I feel like a fat cow at times…"

Ferb frowned and shook his head, "None of that nonsense, please. You're far from being fat, my dear."

"Are we really arguing about whether or not I'm fat?"

"I wouldn't call it arguing, more like we're having a… uh, a discrepancy?"

Vanessa smiled and shook her head, "You and your big words… that's one of the things I love that about you."

"I love you…"

"I love you too."

After sharing a kiss, they put their dishes in the dishwasher and headed out to work. It was a nice day out, so they decided to walk it. Vanessa took her husband's hand and looked all around the neighborhood.

Somehow, Danville looked it's best in the summertime. People were out walking their dogs, flowers were blooming in different gardens and children ran around playing in their yards.

Watching two kids splashing each other with buckets of water made Vanessa smile. She's always wanted to start a family, and now that she and Ferb are married they could soon start discussing it.

Ferb looked down at his wife and saw the look she had on her face. He squeezed her hand and spoke, "A penny for you thoughts, Mrs. Fletcher?"

Vanessa wrinkled her nose, "You make me feel old when you say that. And I was just… thinking about something…"

"Care to share your thoughts then?"

"Well it's just that… erm, Ferb?"

"Yes, love?"

"Would you be interested in… well, you know starting a family?"

Ferb stopped walking, so she stopped with him. He looked at her with a touch of worry in his eyes.

"Ferb what's wrong?"

Ferb gulped, "Forgive me if I'm being too forward but… are you pregnant?"

Vanessa shook her head, "Oh no, Ferb I'm just curious about what you think."

Ferb let out a breath that he was holding, "Oh okay…"

Vanessa felt a little hurt seeing him so relieved, and he could clearly see that.

He took her hand again and spoke, "I apologize for acting like that, Vanessa it's just that… I'm not quite ready to be a dad. I'm only nineteen, you know."

Vanessa had almost forgotten about the age difference. Of course he wouldn't be comfortable talking about this yet, he's still pretty young himself

"No, I'm sorry, Ferb," Vanessa spoke, "I completely forgot that… I mean, you're still young and… I guess that we don't need to talk about this if you don't want to…"

"Vanessa it's not that I'm not ready age wise. I'm just not ready because I want to make sure we have everything under control. As in making sure our marriage is… you know…"

Vanessa nodded, "I understand, Ferb… I'm sure that our marriage is fine, but it does need time to grow stronger."

Ferb sighed and kissed her forehead, "Let's just start with today, love… we'll take it one day at a time. All right?"

"That sounds like a good plan…"

They continued their walk to work without delay; not knowing what fate had planned for them that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, too me forever to write this bit! I couldn't get their dialog right, so I had to keep retyping. But anyway, things are going to get *snickers* interesting in the next chapter... Oh, do I have plans for this... Muwahahaha! O.O Um anyway thanks for reading, review?<strong>


	25. Chapter 25 Gunshots fired in the Rain

**Ello again there, it is I BroadwayFanGirl91! XD Um... be warned, there'e violence in this chapter.**

**PheonixWormwood137: XD Cute fluffiness...**

**blaineandthepips488: So sorry... I'll try and refrain my laugh... *giggles* I can't believe what I did...**

**Michi41: I know right? So cute... :)**

**InMyHat: lol... the suspense got you, hm?**

**Lummie: Well you get to find out now, lucky you. And... I may write something like that...**

**mynameisqwerty: Thanks so much! XD I'll pass on the liquor though... lol.**

**WordNerb93: Here's a hint... it hacks into other peoples phones and takes their number so you can call and text with it...**

**karly05: Oh, thank you. :)**

**thewolfstar: I can't wait to see how you react to this chapter...**

**RosyInkLiv54: That's kind of funny, lol...**

**CloudwatcherNumbuh7: Yep, but now you can find out...**

**Sierra275: I know, I thought I was only going to write like 6 or 7 chapters... lol, guess not.**

**doofenshmirtzevilincemployee: Thanks for your... er, lovely reviews. I'm glad you like. XD**

**Okay I do not own P&F. **

* * *

><p>Once they reached their destination, they were surprised to find Isabella waiting inside with no Phineas. When she saw Ferb and Vanessa walk in she smiled,<p>

"Hey you guys, where have you been? Phineas and I haven't seen you for two weeks."

Vanessa blushed, "We were just at a hotel, you know… our honeymoon?"

"Oh, of course we knew you two were spending some alone time together, we just didn't know where."

Ferb grinned, "That's the whole point of alone time, no one should know where you are. Um… where's Phineas at?"

"He said he had something interesting to accomplish before coming into work today, but he should be here any minute."

Ferb gave her a thumb up, kissed Vanessa's forehead and went into another room. Vanessa turned to Isabella,

"Okay so… what do you want to do?"

Isabella shrugged, "I guess we could just… sit and talk?

Ferb walked into his workroom and found Baljeet already working. Ferb cleared his throat, which made Baljeet jump,

"Ferb! It's about time you came back to work! Where on earth did you disappear to? I've been trying to call and text you for two weeks."

"Sorry buddy" Ferb spoke, "I was… detained by someone."

"Well, I hope it was worth your time."

Ferb blushed, "Believe me… it was."

Baljeet rolled his eyes, "Okay, whatever we better start with come catch up work. Where is, Phineas? I need to go over a few calculations."

Before Ferb could answer, his phone started beeping. He pulled it out and saw that his brother texted him. The message read,

_Hey Ferb! I found something really awesome that I want to get back to the workshop. Come to the Danville reservoir and I'll show you!_

Ferb raised an eyebrow. What could this be about?

"Okay, I'm going to see what, Phineas found. I'll be back in ten." Said Ferb,

Baljeet rolled his eyes and motioned for him to go ahead.

Ferb walked out and found Isabella and Vanessa sitting around, playing an intense game of… rock, paper, scissors?

He smirked, "What are you two doing?"

Vanessa shrugged, "We're trying to entertain ourselves. Why, you got any better ideas?"

"You two could… I don't know… I'm sure Phineas will think of something. He texted me and said he found something, I'm going down to see what it is. See you two in a bit."

"Bye, love."

"Bye, Ferb."

While running to the reservoir, he had a weird feeling about that message he got. First off, Phineas never uses proper grammar when he texts and second, he didn't know Ferb was back yet. Something seemed fishy, but he still kept going.

The Danville reservoir was rather large and had a huge river that went for miles. There was nothing interesting there, him and Phineas have examined the place when they were young and proclaimed it just a regular reservoir. Nothing out of the ordinary. So, what drew Phineas back there again?

Finally reaching his destination, Ferb looked around and didn't see anyone around. There was nothing and no one on the rather large bridge. Thunderclouds were beginning to roll in from the distance. Ferb sighed and hoped that whatever Phineas found would be worth the trouble of getting wet.

He heard something muffled nearby that made him freeze. It almost sounded like…

"MMMPH!"

Ferb looked around and felt his heart nearly stop. He saw Phineas bound and gagged on a nearby metal pole. He quickly darted over to his brother. As he got closer, he saw that Phineas was struggling even more.

"Hold on," Ferb spoke, "let me get this gag off of you…"

As soon as Phineas's mouth was free, he shouted, "Ferb! Turn around! It's a trap!"

Ferb did as he was told and felt his blood run cold when he saw Johnny standing off to the side; a shiny new gun was in his hand.

"Johnny!" Ferb growled,

Johnny chuckled, "Well, well, well… I was wondering if you were ever going to show. I was almost going to use my shiny new toy on your brother if you kept me waiting any longer."

"You touch him, and I'll-"

"You'll what? For what I can see, I'm the one who has a weapon while you have nothing but smarts. I'd like to see how smart you are when it comes to dodging bullets."

Johnny straightened up and cocked the gun towards Ferb. Ferb took a step away from Phineas in attempt to protect him from getting hit.

Johnny snickered and took the safety off the gun, "I can't wait until your little wife gets here to see this. Until then, I hope your brother enjoys the show…"

**BANG**

* * *

><p>Vanessa looked down at her buzzing phone and flipped it open. It was a text message from Ferb that read,<p>

_Vanessa, come to the reservoir quick! I have a surprise for you. Ferb_

She frowned at the message and sighed.

Isabella raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?"

"Ferb sent me a text message, but it doesn't sound right. He would usually call me 'love' or say one of his cute British sayings. This just says to come to the reservoir for a surprise."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go."

Vanessa stood and shook her head, "You don't understand, something about this whole thing doesn't make sense. He would never ask me to go somewhere alone, not with Johnny around…"

Isabella gasped, "You don't suppose that…"

Vanessa nodded, "I think so… Johnny must've figured out a way to hack into Phineas and Ferb's phones because I don't think, Phineas sent a message to Ferb either."

"Well, we should go then, what if they're being held hostage?"

"You're right, but we need protection. Do you know if they created anything in a weapon form?"

"Are you kidding me? They only made things for fun and entertainment, never for inflicting pain on anyone."

Vanessa searched around, "There has to be something we can use…" two devises in a baseball glove form caught her eye. It had a baseball that was programed to go up to a hundred per mile speeds by remote control. Vanessa nodded and picked up he gloves, "…these will do. Any idea on how to use these?"

Isabella shrugged as Vanessa handed her a glove, "No clue at all, but it can't be too hard to figure out, right?"

Vanessa slipped the glove on and grabbed hold of the remote, "Let's hope not, we may not have much time…"

* * *

><p>Ferb cried out again as a third bullet pierced his body. Two were already buried in his right leg and the third struck his other leg. The pain was so intense that he didn't try to cover his screams.<p>

Phineas kicked and struggled to get out of his tight bounds. Tears and rainwater stung his face as he saw his brother in pain. This was just not right.

"Knock it off," Phineas cried out to Johnny, "he's never done anything to you! Stop hurting him! Let him go!"

Johnny snickered as he readied his gun again, "It doesn't matter what you say, boy… I've been waiting for this day all week."

Ferb gasped out in pain as he spoke, "If you think… that this… will make you… win, Vanessa's heart… you're mad…"

"Tut, tut, tut… I would refrain from any side comments, Fletcher after all, I'm the one that's holding a gun."

With that, he shot at Ferb again. This time the bullet pierced Ferb's side. He cried out in pain as he felt a new pain explode on his left side. His right hand tried in vain to stop the bleeding.

Phineas chocked on his tears as he still struggled to get free, "No… Ferb!"

Johnny snickered as he walked up to Ferb, "Pathetic…" he mumbled as he swung a hard kick at Ferb's injured side. Ferb gasped and bit his bottom lip, preparing himself for another blow. This time the blow hit him right in the face. Ferb grabbed the side where Johnny aimed and gritted his teeth.

Johnny frowned, "Oh, come now, Fletcher we want to hear you scream. You have a voice now use it."

Ferb groaned as he made an attempt to stand up.

"Seriously, you think that you can just get up and get away?"

Johnny set the gun and once again, a shot rang out. Ferb screamed as the bullet sunk into his shoulder. The impact made him fall back down to the ground. Johnny laughed, "That's right! Scream, scream like a little boy!"

Before he could shoot him again, the gun went flying out of his hand and landed a few feet away from him. Johnny looked on the ground and saw a… baseball? He went to pick it up but the ball suddenly moved away from him and flew right behind him. When he turned around, Vanessa and Isabella were standing a few feet off; both were armed with baseballs and gloves.

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "Oh, look it's the rescue squad here to save the day with their mad baseball skills."

Vanessa looked past him and saw her Ferb on the ground, in obvious pain. She gritted her teeth and spoke venomously to him,

"You had better step away from him, or so help me, I will let this baseball fly right into your head."

"Do you two obviously think that your two baseballs are going to stop me?"

"No… no, I don't, but when the cops get here I'm sure they'd love to slap a few cuffs on you and possibly, the death sentence."

Johnny grinned and quickly turned to retrieve his gun. Vanessa threw her glove to the ground and ran after him. He reached the gun first, but before he went to fire, she grabbed his hands and both began fighting over the gun.

Isabella ran over to Phineas and attempted to get him untied. He struggled to get out of his tight bonds; no one shoots his brother and gets away with it.

Vanessa gasped in pain as Johnny slammed her into the wall, but she didn't let go of his hands. He groaned in pain as she began to dig her fingernails into his skin. Two shots rang off as the gun was pointed up to the sky. Johnny let out a silent curse, as he knew those were his last bullets and used all his strength to knock Vanessa to the ground.

She fell and quickly went to get up, but Johnny was already on top of her. He held her in a chokehold and tried to strangle her to death. She gasped at his tight grasp and struggled to get free.

Ferb was in pure agony right now, but when he saw Johnny hurting his Vanessa he saw red. He regained some balance on his wounded legs and made his way over to them.

Vanessa could see darkness beginning to surround her. She couldn't breath and knew that she was losing consciousness. Suddenly her lungs began to fill up with air, as Johnny's hands left her neck. She coughed and took in deep breaths of air. Once she could see again, she was shocked to find Ferb up and fighting Johnny. Ferb was dragging Johnny close to the edge of the, where it dropped off into a rushing river.

Both men fought with all their might and began to lose balance. Vanessa's eyes widened as she saw Ferb's foot losing footing near the edge. She stood and ran over to help but it was too late, both men fell down into the rushing river below.

"FERB!" Vanessa screamed,

She reached the edge and looked over the side. There was no one in sight down in the unforgiving waters below. She fell to her knees and looked around frantically. She heard two other people scamper over next to her and freeze at the sight below.

Phineas was breathing heavily as he looked around. He cried out to the river below,

"FERB!"

His voice echoed across Danville, but no one replied.

Sounds of sirens were drawing closer, but Vanessa couldn't hear them. She began crying out loud. Isabella tried to hug her, but Vanessa shoved her away and cried out in vain for her husband.

"FERB!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is my que to run and hide myself, in case you guys decide to throw pie or other stuff at me. lol, Um... please review?<strong>


	26. Chapter 26 Silent Hopes

***emerges from the woods with prickers and leaves in hair* Is it safe to come out yet? You guys wouldn't believe what I've been through! I had rotten fruit, pie, feathers and even a grenade thrown at me! Then to top it off, someone tried to eat me AND I had to outrun some rogue camels! I spun several times in the air to avoid the stuff being thrown at me, and then I climbed a tree to escape the camels. I finished off with a triple backflip to the ground and dodged into hiding. Not one of my best days... lol.**

**Lummie: Actually you were wrong... I DID get stuff thrown at me... lol, oh well. It was bound to happen sometime.**

**blaineandthepips488: ...thanks I like you too.**

**RosyInkLiv54: Oh well, thank you. I feel so much better now.**

**PandF785: What did I do? Oh no, what did I do? AAAAA!**

**PheonixWormwood137: lol, that's pretty funny. XD I mean really, it's just a story right? Besides, death is part of the circle of life.**

**Sierra275: You know, I was thinking about a story a few days ago when Ferb joins the army... lol, great minds think alike, huh? And I may make a sequel... XD**

**Michi41: AAAAAA! NOOO! Oh phew... thanks...**

**FerbFletcher151: I haven't read that book, so... no? lol**

**karly05: lol, thanks. I'm glad your at the egde of your seat.**

**thewolfstar: O.O GAAAAAAAH! Stay away from me, stupid camels! Gaaaah!**

**mynameisqwerty: I'm so sorry! I just like adding angst sometimes, you know? No cookies? :(...**

**ShineStar123: Well thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it. And thanks, lol...**

**WordNerb93: Feathers? :) hee hee hee...**

**doofenshmirtzevilincemployee: Well thank you. XD lol, yeah that was pretty funny...**

**CloudwatcherNumbuh7: I'm not telling, he may be dead he may not be, but I'm not talking. :P**

**Okay well, I do not own P&F...**

* * *

><p>Once the police arrived, they blocked off the area and began their search for the two missing boys. Phineas, Isabella and Vanessa all sat in the back of a squad car. They were questioned and given blankets so they could dry off from the rain. The silence in the car was tense. Each one of them silently hoped that Ferb somehow survived that horrendous fall into the river. Especially when they found out about all the sharp rocks at the bottom.<p>

Phineas sat with his head in his hands, Isabella rubbed his back and Vanessa stared out the window while hot tears ran down her face. She watched as the cops ran around in their rescue gear. Some were searching the perimeter, while others were being lowered down to the riverbank below.

It felt like hours until they saw a body being lifted into the air and set on a stretcher. Vanessa quickly jumped out and went to run over, with Phineas and Isabella right behind her. The Chief stopped them and told them to stay back.

Vanessa gulped, "Who…?"

An officer looked up from the body and nodded at the Chief, "It's the fugitive we've been looking for, sir."

Phineas eyes widened, "Johnny… is he-"

"He's dead, sir."

The Chief turned to the officer, "Are you certain he's dead?"

The officer felt for a heartbeat and a pulse, "Positive, sir."

Vanessa peeked over the Chief's shoulder, and saw Johnny was now pale and dead. His eyes were forever shut and his body was covered in bruises from being thrown around in the river.

Phineas also took a peek and moaned as he stepped back, "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

They put Johnny's banged up body in a bag and carried him off to an awaiting cruiser. The Chief walked back over and spoke,

"Okay, I suggest you three go home and get some rest, we'll call you once we find your friend. Just be patient until then."

Phineas frowned and crossed his arms, "I'm not going anywhere, Ferb's my brother I have to help find him."

The Chief shook his head, "Go home, young man. If we don't find him tonight, you can come help us out tomorrow. For right now, take these two young ladies back home and get some rest."

Phineas sighed, knowing that there was no point in trying to argue. He took Isabella and Vanessa's hands and they walked back into town. Vanessa's heart grieved for her missing husband. She hoped that the officers would find him soon, but part of her didn't. After seeing Johnny's lifeless body made her chest ache. What if that was Ferb? What if he was lying on the bottom of the river, just as cold and lifeless as Johnny?

She felt new tears forming in her eyes as they continued onward towards Phineas and Isabella's place. She half hoped that Ferb would be there waiting for them, but of course he wouldn't be.

Once they reached the house, Phineas reached for the phone and called up Baljeet and Buford. They had a right to know what was going on. Vanessa sat down on the couch with Isabella. Both women were quiet, what could they say?

About five minutes later, Buford and Baljeet came walking in. The two of them both wore a sad expression as they sat down. No words were exchanged the rest of the day. They just sat near the phone and hoped it would ring.

Phineas tapped his fingers on his knee and kept his other hand on Isabella's leg. His feelings about everything that's happened today were unexplainable. First off, he's beginning to think everyone is right… he IS oblivious. Earlier that morning he got a call from one of the board directors, telling him about an amazing thing at the reservoir. Without a second thought, he was racing to get to down there and be the first to find out what this amazing thing could be. What he didn't know was that the number that called was restricted; the number of the board directors was in his Contacts. In other words, the board directors didn't call him, Johnny did. If he would've stopped and saw who called, he wouldn't have gone down there at all… actually no, he still would've gone down.

The point was if anyone was to blame, it was he.

He couldn't help but feel guilty when he looks over at Vanessa's sad and teary-eyed face. This could've all been stopped if he hadn't left this morning. But him and his obliviousness paid the price, as soon as the first shot was fired at his brother.

The rest of the evening went exactly like this, silence. After about an hour or so, Baljeet and Buford took their leave and left their three friends alone.

After they left, Phineas stood up and mumbled something about going to bed. Isabella watched him leave the room and whispered to Vanessa,

"You can stay here tonight, we have the spare room that never gets used."

Vanessa nodded and gave her a small, but grateful smile, "Thanks, Isabella I think I'll take you up on that. I don't want to be alone tonight."

Both girls walked upstairs and into the guest room. Isabella disappeared for a few minutes and then walked back in with a change of clothes.

"Here," she spoke while handing the clothes to Vanessa, "you can sleep in these. The bathroom is right down the hall if you need it."

Vanessa nodded her head and whispered, "Thanks you."

"They're going to find him, Vanessa. You'll see everything will be alright."

Vanessa nodded again and Isabella took that as her que to leave. After Isabella left, Vanessa switched out of her old clothes and into the sweat pants and tank top that Isabella leant her. She then flipped up the covers and hopped into the bed. She held her breath for several seconds, waiting to hear her husbands steady breathing beside her. When she didn't hear any breathing, she reached over to fell his warm body. But of course, she could only feel a cold and empty space next to her. She started crying again, but this time she didn't hold anything in. She buried her head into the pillow and began crying her heart out for her dear husband.

* * *

><p>Isabella walked into the room that her and Phineas shared, and found her husband curled up under the covers. She heard a small sniff from him, which indicated that he is crying. She quickly changed into her sleepwear, and crawled in next to him. His back was turned to her, but she still wrapped her arms tightly around him.<p>

She peeked her head up when she thought he said something to her, "Did you say something, dear?"

He mumbled again, "I'm so sorry…"

"You're sorry? I don't understand, why are you sorry?"

"Because you're married to me..."

"What? Phineas I-"

"I caused everything to happen today… I went to the reservoir and got myself caught. I should've known that this was a trap… my stupidity might have cost the life of my brother."

Isabella tightened her grip around him, "Don't blame yourself, Phineas none of us knew this was going to happen today."

Phineas struggled out of her grip and sat up so that he could look at her, "Yes, but something like this was bound to happen sometime. I should've seen this coming. This is all my fault I… I'm too oblivious…"

"You can't help that, you've been this way since forever."

"Yeah well, look at where it's gotten us…"

Isabella sat up as well, "Phineas Flynn do you think that you're the only one who's suffering from all of this? Do you think that you're the only one who thinks that this day could've gone better?"

Phineas shifted uncomfortably, "No… but-"

"No buts!" Isabella scolded, "This is not your fault! If you want someone to blame, then blame Johnny. Blame him because he was the one who wanted this all to happen. But no not sit here and feel sorry for yourself. Vanessa needs you and I to be there for her," Isabella's tone softened a little, "and I need you too…"

Phineas glanced down and sighed, "I know you're right, you're usually right about everything. But I still can't help but feel a twinge of guilt… tomorrow morning; I'm going to help the police look for him. I have to help, Isabella I just have to."

Isabella nodded and kissed him softly, "I understand... and just so you know, I have never ever regretted my decision about marrying you, and I never will. I love you so much."

He gave her a small smile and pulled her in for another kiss. After they broke apart, he lied back down and let her head fall on his chest. They lied in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

The next morning came around, and Phineas left bright and early to join the cop's search party. Isabella tidied up a few things around the house to keep her mind busy and Vanessa still remained in the guest room, keeping her eyes glued to the window. Her thoughts drifted in and out. In her heart, she knew Ferb wasn't here beside her, yet when she drifted off to a far away place, his warm arms were once again around her waist.

He had to still be out there, right? He couldn't possibly be gone forever… could he?

* * *

><p><strong>Hm... I think I should maybe lay low for a little while... just in case there's still leftover junk to be thrown. Okay, until we meet again, bye byez! *jumps back into the woods and flees* Review?<strong>


	27. Chapter 27 The Circle of Life

**Ello everyone! BroadwayFanGirl is not around, said something about 'running for her life and changing her name so she can fit in in Asia'... so anyway, she ask me to post the new chapter... oh, this is Ferb by the way. Hi, uh... here's some shout outs she wanted me to leave...**

**Stinkfly3: Oh good *phew* you're nice to me. XD **

**RosyInkLiv54: Wait... so if Ferb's dead... you're gonna kill who? Ferb or Johnny? **

**mynameisqwerty: Mmm... yummy cookies. This will help me on my very loooooong journey! **

**Michi41: Nah, my hearing is fine. :) But you better scoot back a bit, it's not over yet...**

**Lummie: I agree, your Phineas is still a little young he's what 10, 11, 12? But now that he knows about Izzy's crush on him, maybe he'll start coming around. Who knows, it's your story anyway. No rotten tomatos... just some werecows tho! **

**blaineandthepips488: This may be a little bit happier (at least to me it is).**

**karly05: You'll be surprised at what I do sometimes... lol, be careful I may just shove Phineas in a pit full of toxic waste and piranas just to watch him struggle to get out.**

**thewolfstar: Ugh werecows, really? Well good thing I have... absolutely nothing. I guess that I should just... run! AAAAAAA!**

**doofenshmirtzevilincemployee: Hi Norm, don't worry about pressuring me to finish, if I need to take my sweet old time then I will.**

**CloudwatcherNumbuh7: Darn me? lol, yes Johnny being gone is a good thing.**

**WordNerb93: Flamethrowers are useless against my super soaker gun! So just you try to get me with it! **

**MM: *glares* are you threatening me? Oh you are? *turns away and runs* NOOOOOOOO!**

**Sierra275: Let me just say... death is just another path, one that we all must take... and thanks for your review on my other story. And I had no clue how to write army/navy stuff, so I just winged it. Ferb died in England while defending his country... nuf said.**

**geraldCullenblack: Yes, Candace will be coming in... next chapter I presume, everything else will be answered in time...**

**Okay that is it, um... she wanted me to do a disclaimer so... in other words, she doesn't own P&F someone else does. Wait, I'm owned by someone? **

* * *

><p>About a week went by after the whole ordeal with Johnny. Ferb was still missing in action and Phineas still left early in the morning to go help out with the search. He always left the house with high hopes, and always came back with a huge disappointed look on his face.<p>

Vanessa was welcomed to stay at their house for as long as she wanted, and she was more then happy to accept. Her and Isabella went back to the apartment to grab the few necessities Vanessa needed, and she once again broke down. Isabella did her best to console her, but she didn't have much success in doing so.

A few days ago, Vanessa found the strength to get out of the guestroom and busied herself by doing stuff with Isabella. Between helping out with the household chores, shopping, dinner and any other activates they could think of, Vanessa was able to keep her thoughts off of Ferb and actually enjoy some of her days. Nighttime was the hardest for her though. She grew into the habit of sleeping in one of Ferb's shirts after they got married, and still kept up with it even though he's gone. His scent still lingered on his clothes, which made her shudder each time she snuck a quick smell.

One evening, Phineas came bursting through the door and slammed it shut. Isabella jumped to her feet and went to see him,

"Phineas is something wrong?"

He banged his fist against the wall and blew a few strands of hair out of his eyes; "I'm not required to help with the search anymore. Instead of searching for a person, they're now searching for a body."

Vanessa walked in and asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means that they're no longer looking for a missing person, they're looking for a body... a dead body."

Isabella gasped, "But… it's only been a week. They can't just do that."

Phineas rolled his eyes, "Apparently they can…"

Vanessa sat down in a chair and moaned sadly. Phineas looked down at her and tried to smile,

"But I know, Ferb… one small fall can't stop him."

Vanessa looked up at Phineas and snapped at him, "Did you forget that he was also shot five times? Two of the shots may have hit vital areas in his body. No one can survive a week with open wounds that are constantly bleeding, Phineas NO ONE!"

Before she could hear him reply, she stood and ran upstairs to her room.

Phineas just stood still in place. He slightly stunned by her sudden outburst, but also knew that she was right. Nobody could survive that, not even Ferb.

He felt tears spring into his eyes as he grabbed a jacket and headed towards the door.

"Phineas-" Isabella started,

"I'll be back in a little bit. There's something that I have to do."

Isabella sighed as she watched him leave. There was no point in arguing with him. Whatever he was going to do would probably help him deal with his slight frustration. She just wonders what it is, and who or what it was going to affect?

* * *

><p>Phineas drove to the other side of Danville. He had no idea why he was going back, but he felt like that they had the right to know. He pulled up to the house that he and his brother grew up in and parked the car.<p>

It's been a few months since he's talked to his parents, and of course he had good reason not too. But right now, they needed to know what happened to Ferb.

Phineas walked up to the door and knocked on it. After a second or two, the door opened. His mom stood in the doorway with a shocked look on her face,

"Ph… Phineas?"

Phineas forced a smile and nodded his head, "Yeah, mom it's me."

"Oh, my baby boy how are you? I missed you so much?"

She stepped up to hug him, and he let her. He didn't return the gesture though. She pulled back and looked into his eyes,

"Honey what's wrong?"

Phineas breathed out and spoke, "I need to talk to you and dad right now."

* * *

><p>Vanessa lied on the bed with her head buried in her pillow. After she cried out Ferb's name a few times, she was feeling a little bit better. She felt bad for snapping at Phineas before and hoped that he wouldn't be too angry with her. She wiped off her eyes and decided to go back downstairs.<p>

She walked down and saw Isabella in the kitchen, but no Phineas. Vanessa peeked in the kitchen and spoke,

"Hey there…"

Isabella peeked up from the stovetop and nodded, 'Hi… uh, you feeling better?"

"Yes I am, I'm sorry about that little outburst before."

"It's alright, Vanessa I understand that we're all a little stressed and uneasy with everything that's going on."

Vanessa sighed and leaned up against the doorframe, "I just wish… that none of this ever happened."

"We all wish that, but we can't erase or change the past."

"I guess you're right. Where did, Phineas go by the way?"

Isabella shrugged, "He said there was something that he had to do and will be back soon."

Vanessa sat down at the table and sighed. She just hoped Phineas wasn't doing anything regrettable or stupid.

* * *

><p>Phineas sat stiffly on the couch. He just told his parents what Ferb had to go through for the past year and how he may be dead, but they didn't even blink. The sad thing was that they were sober, yet they still act like they don't care.<p>

After Phineas finished up with the Johnny trying to kill Ferb story, his dad had the nerve to just shrug and scratch his neck while he spoke,

"Things like this just happen, Phineas. It's the circle of life you know?"

Phineas felt his anger starting to boil over, "It's the circle of life? Oh, you are sorely mistaken, DAD. The circle of life DOES NOT involve you drinking away your life, or taking all your frustration and anger out on Ferb and it certainly does not involve you and mom kicking us out of the house."

"We didn't kick you out," Lind pointed out, "you chose to leave."

"I chose to leave because I knew that, Ferb needed me and I needed him! Let me tell you this, because of your neglect and selfishness in all of this, you guys hurt, Ferb and he changed drastically. He hasn't been the same since you two started drinking and beating up on him. What has he ever done to you guys?"

"He almost killed, Candace." Lawrence spoke,

"HE WAS FIXING THE STOVE!" Phineas yelled, "He was fixing everything up in this house because you two were too busy feeling sorry for yourselves to do it yourself. Besides that, the whole stove thing was AN ACCIDENT! Candace forgave him, why can't you? And why didn't you come to visit him at the hospital when he was unconscious?"

Linda shifted nervously in her seat, "Phineas we… we just were so scared and angry for, Candace that we didn't know that Ferb was in such critical shape."

"Don't give me that crap, mom! You guys didn't come because you were always freaking drunk to think straight! You only had anger and strife towards, Ferb and that's what you have based your life upon all this time." He paused and looked disgusted at Lawrence, "And you… for crying out loud he's your bloodline, your only child, your son! When you two came into our lives so many years ago, it was all about you and him… a father and son. You never stepped foot out of the house without consulting, Ferb first. And he never did anything that would ever displease you. You two had a strong bond, you had a bond with, Ferb that I always wished that I had with my biological dad. But you know what? You threw that all away the minute you pushed him to the ground and struck him."

Both parents were quiet, so Phineas continued,

"You two never deserved him… he was the best and only the best. I looked up to him and saw the strength he had. I never understood how someone could be so positive after getting so many negative remarks from their own family. And now, because of your hatred towards him, you may have lost him forever. They had changed his case from a missing person, to a missing body."

Linda and Lawrence exchanged glances, and Phineas could see fear and sadness in their eyes. _Finally,_ Phineas thought, _I'm finally getting through to them. _

Phineas stood up and looked down as his parents, "Even after all of this, I still find it in my heart to still love you two… but I am not ready to forgive you."

After saying that, Phineas put his jacket back on and walked out the door. He didn't hear anyone follow him out, and he didn't care. He hoped his words stuck to his parents and made them want to change. Not for his sake, but for theirs…

* * *

><p>Isabella and Vanessa sat at the table, nibbling at their food and waiting for Phineas to return. Vanessa got thinking about something, so her thoughts drifted off to her own dreamland.<p>

Soon the door opened and Phineas walked in. Isabella jumped to her feet and ran up to him. He took her in his arms and kissed her softly on the lips. She looked up at his eyes, and saw whatever that was bothering him these past few days was gone. He still had a sad look in his eye, but he relieved as well.

"Phineas where'd you go?" Isabella asked,

Phineas sighed, "I went to speak to them."

Isabella gasped as Vanessa, who came out of her trance, spoke up, "As in them, you mean… your parents?"

"Yeah, I figured they should know what was going on with their son."

"And you couldn't have called them over the phone?"

"Nope, this had to be done in person… so, what's for dinner?"

Isabella made him up a plate of food for him and set it down on the table. As he sat, Vanessa looked up at him and spoke,

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you like that."

Phineas shook his head, "I don't blame you at all. In fact, I'd like to thank you for yelling at me. Hearing that outbreak from you gave me the courage to go and face my parents."

"Oh well, if you need a pep talk for anything else, just let me know."

Phineas laughed at that, "You know, I may take you up on that every once in a while, Vanessa."

Isabella smiled and patted Phineas's hand, "It's so good to hear you laugh again, darling I almost forgot what it sounded like."

"I know what you mean… I thought that I maybe forgot how to laugh."

Vanessa nearly choked on her drink, "How can you forget how to laugh? That's nearly impossible!"

For the rest of the evening, the three of them shared cheerful chitchat and had a somewhat relaxing time at the table. When it was time for bed, Phineas gently grabbed Isabella's hand and led her upstairs. Vanessa followed close behind and wished them both goodnight. As they walked into their bedroom, Vanessa couldn't help but think about not getting enough of seeing the two of them looking lovingly at each other and making slight romantic gestures, such as hand holding or small kisses. See this made her miss Ferb even more and made her promise herself that when and if he returned, she would hope to treat him the exact same way.

She switched into her sleepwear and lied down in the cold bed. She took a sniff at the shirt she was wearing and a wave of comfort came over her. Soon sleep took over and lead her to a place where she could see Ferb's cheerful face until the sun rises up again in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... is it me or am I dead? Um er, sorry... BroadwayFanGirl thanks you guys for reading and asks for reviews? :) *thumbs up*<strong>


	28. Chapter 28 Come Back to Us

**'... and that's why I would never wear suspenders in public.' Oh wait- we're back! I mean, I'm back... from my looong and perilous journey. Ferb was just telling me his suspenders story, (I am going to sleep with one eye open now, thank you very much Ferb!) to pass some time. Okay, now let's answer these lovely reviews. 'I still can't believe you killed me!' Ugh... be quiet, Ferb...**

**Stinkfly3: Well that's good to know. :)**

**Sierra275: Like those quotes, and really? That explains a lot, with you giving me those military tips in all (am I really that oblivious? Must be catching it from Phineas). XD**

**PheonixWormwood137: I'll let Ferb answer this... Ferb? 'I'm not dead! I mean I am but... I am confused.' See? He's speechless in my presence. "No I'm not!'**

**blaineandthepips488: Would you rather have a predictable fairy tale ending? lol, this chapter is a bit happier, I promise.**

**reppad98: I never said that! Just read my 'Just a Dream' story, that proves that I'm not afraid to kill off anyone. ;)**

**Michi41: They may or may not change... haven't decided yet.**

**xFlowersofDarkx: Okay, okay! Ima updating! **

**Lummie: 'Yep, it's me.' I called him in when I decided to leave the country. and yeah, that would be pretty funny. XD**

**CloudwatcherNumbuh7: I know... but you'll find out more in this chapter.**

**WordNerb93: 'WordNerb93 was kidding about the flamethrower.' I know that! No, I wasn't aware of that quote (considering I don't know what Halo is). Which quote was it? **

**karly05: lol, XD No I didn't don't worry, I want to hear what you think is going to happen! What's wrong with killing a main character anyway?**

**thewolfstar: Oh yea good, I don't have my rabie shots. :) **

**RosyInkLiv54: 'I'm right here! Why does everyone think I'm dead?' You know what, Ferb just... be mute for now... And yeah, Phineas has finally snapped. Something had to be said.**

**Okay guess that's it. 'Can I say the disclaimer?' ... sure?**

**'BroadwayFanGirl91 does not own me or Phineas...'**

* * *

><p><em>Vanessa stood in an empty field. The tall grass tickled her legs as she walked slowly through the field. This scene was all too familiar to her. And if this was exactly like she sees it every once in a while, she knew who would be showing up very soon. Before she knew it, she saw Ferb come running up to her. With a smile, she ran and jumped into his arms. They both fell to the ground and held each other close.<em>

_She snuggled up against his bare chest and breathed in his scent once again. His hands were entangled in her hair and his lips were pressed against her forehead. She pulled back and looked up at the man that she grew to love. He was warm and alive; everything was perfect… maybe too perfect._

_Vanessa was the first to speak, "This must be a dream…"_

_Ferb smiled down at her and spoke with his crisp English accent, "I'm afraid so, love and it's almost time for you to awake."_

_Vanessa sighed and leaned back up against him, "I don't want to wake up… I'm stuck in a world without you and it's killing me."_

"_Death cannot stop true love, all it can do is delay it for a while."_

_Vanessa rolled her eyes, "You so took that from Princess Bride… but no truer words have been spoken."_

"_It's your dream, Vanessa. I'm saying everything that you want me to say."_

"_Well right now, I don't want you to say anything.."_

_Ferb smiled and started kissing her neck. She melted into the pure bliss of the moment, and wished with all her heart to stay asleep forever. Everywhere his lips touched left a small electric shock, which made her want even more._

"_I miss you, my love." Vanessa whispered, "I miss you with all my aching heart."_

_Ferb pulled back and looked into her eyes, "Your heart won't ache for long, love I'm still here with you… you just have to find me."_

"_Can't you give me a small hint?"_

_Ferb grinned and tapped her nose, "You know that's against the rules." _

"_I can't live like this any longer, I need you here with me. Please, tell me what I must do."_

_Ferb didn't reply, instead he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She once again melted and held him tight. She felt his arms wrap around her back and pull her closer. Her hands found their way up to his head, so that she may entangle her own hands in his emerald hair. A small tear escaped her eye; she knew that this perfect moment must soon end. _

_His lips continued to move against hers, and soon she could feel herself waking up. She groaned and soon broke apart. Ferb leaned his head against hers and spoke softly,_

"_Don't lose hope, Vanessa…"_

_Vanessa shook her head, "I won't stop searching for you."_

_Ferb smiled and kissed her cheek lightly, "Now awake, my love… awake…"_

* * *

><p>Vanessa awoke in tangled sheets, her mouth kept uttering those words,<p>

"Awake… awake…"

She finally opened her eyes and saw the bright sunlight trying to peek through the curtains. She put her hand behind her head and looked around the empty bedroom. Even though Ferb's been gone for about a month, she still couldn't get used to waking up alone.

She flipped back the covers and stretched her arms over her head. A faint smell of eggs made her stomach growl, sounds like breakfast was almost ready. After getting on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Vanessa walked out of the room and walked downstairs.

Phineas and Isabella were both in the kitchen, making up breakfast when she walked in.

"Good morning, guys." Vanessa spoke,

Phineas and Isabella turned and spoke in unison, "Good morning, Vanessa."

Things went on as normal that morning, they ate, talked and enjoyed each other's company. Just as Phineas was getting ready to leave, the phone rang. He quickly jumped up and grabbed it,

"Good morning?"

A man's voice was heard on the other line, "Yes, hello is this, Phineas Flynn."

"The one and only, how can I help you?"

"My name is Doctor Andrew, and I'm calling from the Westview Hospital."

"Westview? Aren't you about twenty minutes away from Danville? Why are you calling me?"

"I'm calling in reference to your step-brother, Ferb Fletcher."

Phineas's grip tightened on the phone when he heard Ferb's name, "You know, Ferb?"

Vanessa and Isabella's heads picked up when they heard Phineas say that.

"Mr. Flynn we have your brother here at the hospital."

Phineas nearly fainted when the doctor spoke. Instead he dropped the phone and sank down to his knees in complete shock. Vanessa quickly got up and picked up the phone,

"Yes, yes hello? You said something about, Ferb?"

"Yes" Doctor Andrew spoke, "I just said that we have him here at the hospital."

Vanessa's eyes widened, "Is he… still alive?"

"More or less, he's been unconscious for about a month now. I think it would be best for you to come to Westview Hospital, and I'll explain everything to you in person."

"Of course, we'll be right down. Thank you so much."

After hanging up the phone, Vanessa quickly grabbed a sweater,

"We have to get to that hospital right now!"

Phineas nodded, still slightly shocked, "Yeah… okay…"

Isabella helped him to his feet and looked at Vanessa, "I'll drive."

The drive only took twenty minutes, but it felt much longer. Isabella's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, Phineas looked out the window and bit his lip and Vanessa kept telling her self to keep breathing so she wouldn't pass out.

They reached the hospital soon enough and parked. All three of them raced into the hospital and were stopped by several nurses. After explaining why they were there, the nurses directed them to Doctor Andrew's whereabouts. They continued running down one of the halls until they reached an older man with a nametag that said 'Dr. Andrew.'

The doctor looked up at them and nodded, "You're Phineas I presume."

"Yes, and this is my wife, Isabella and Ferb's wife, Vanessa."

The doctor looked over at Vanessa, "Wife, huh? Well okay, you three should sit down, we need to have a talk."

Once they sat, Vanessa spoke up, "Where's Ferb? Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes of course, but first I need to tell you that, Ferb is in… unstable condition."

Phineas frowned, "Unstable? As in…"

"He was shot five times, three in his legs, once in his shoulder and once in his side. Luckily, nothing was damaged from that, except he lost quite a bit of blood."

Vanessa nodded, "Yes, but… is there something else?"

The doctor took a deep breath, "He has two shattered ribs, a punctured lung and many bruises that cover his body. My guess is that he got those from being tossed around in the river. He's also in a coma, so he hasn't been awake at all since he came here."

"But… he's going to live… right?"

"That's where the unstable part comes in. He's on life support right now, and I fear that if we took him off of it at any time, he could possibly die."

Phineas gulped, "But… he's going to get stronger and wake up… right?"

The doctor gave him a small smile, "Well, if he wakes up, he'll be looking pretty good."

"Over the phone, you said he's been here for about a month, correct?"

"Yes, someone found his body lying on a riverbank, so the ambulance came and brought him here to be treated. No one knew who he was, until my twelve-year-old daughter came in and saw him." The doctor chuckled, "She told me that this was the man that she had dreams to marry someday because he was so awesome on T.V. Right after that is when she said that I should call up his brother, Phineas Flynn and tell him that his brother was here. And so, here we are."

Isabella smiled, "Well, I guess that's the advantage of having fans, they'll still recognize you, even in a hospital."

He doctor nodded and stood up, "I guess I'll take you in to see him, but please be very quiet."

He led them into a dimly lit room, and stepped aside so that they could walk in. Vanessa squinted her eyes, and with no mistake, saw a familiar green haired boy lying on the bed. She gasped and ran right over to his side. Ferb was lying on the bed, a small frown was written on his face and she could see bruises on his face and hands. She imagined that there was more underneath his hospital garment.

Vanessa kneeled down next to him and gently took his hand. It was slightly cold when she took it, so she began to warm it up by kissing his fingers softly. His face looked so sad and lonely to her. She felt tears forming in her eyes as she whispered,

"Oh, Ferb…"

Phineas was on his other side and he kneeled down as well. He took Ferb's other cold hand and pressed it against his cheek. What he wouldn't give to see his brother's eyes open up and look at him. Looking at him now, all cold and pale, was definitely not how Phineas would ever picture Ferb. It was just too sad and depressing.

Isabella stood behind Phineas and watched as the two struggled not to cry. She had to hold in her own tears as well; the sight was just so sad and wrong. Something like this should never have to happen to anyone, especially Ferb.

The doctor cleared his throat, "I'll leave you three alone now, please let me know if you need anything."

Vanessa nodded, but didn't take her eyes off of her dear husband. She used her other hand to gently bush his injured cheek. She kissed his hand again and let her lips linger on his cool hand. She looked up at Phineas, who was struggling to keep his tears in and spoke,

"We have to be strong for him, Phineas he needs us now more then ever."

Phineas nodded and wiped his moist eyes, "I agree, Vanessa… but what can we do?"

"We can just sit here and… talk to him. He may not be able to reply, but he can listen."

Phineas chuckled, "So… it will be exactly like he's awake. After all, he doesn't say much anyway."

Vanessa gave him a small smile and looked back at Ferb, "Honey I know you can hear us, we're here for you if you need anything."

Phineas gave his brother's hand a squeeze, "Yeah, Ferb I don't care how long it takes, we're going to wait right here."

Isabella leaned over and spoke, "We miss you, Ferb and we hope to soon see you wake up from your deep sleep."

Vanessa nodded and kissed his hand again, "Please… come back to us…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there you go, they found him and he's still alive! Happy now? 'What did you do to me?' It's just a story Ferb, now calm down... okay, thanks for reading. Review?<strong>


	29. Chapter 29 Secret's Out

**'... and that's why they're called popsicles.' Huh, you don't say... oh look the readers are back. Um... sorry for the short wait (what like 2 or 3 days?) I call this a 'let's make something happen while Ferb's asleep' chapter. Don't worry, there're no guns or knives. :) 'Can'tI just wake up already?' No! Not yet. 'Why not?' I thought you were supposed to be quiet!**

**Stinkfly3: Nope... he's not dead...**

**reppad98: HE'S ALIVE! I was (possibly) going to write some sort of a sequel. **

**blaineandthepips488: I know, I like fairy tales. Ferb care to share? *Ferb sighs and whispers a startling story to you about the time he wore suspenders in public...***

**Sierra275: I'm not hiding anymore! I'm right here! Ferb...? 'No, I wanted to rewrite the part when it looked like I died, but BroadwayFanGirl threatened to taser me."**

**mynameisqwerty: It will end soon sadly. Thanks for the cookies! XD Ferb, the suspender story? 'What- you too?' *Ferb groans and whispers a startling story to you about the time he wore suspenders in public...***

**WordNerb93: Yeah, he'll wake soon. Keep in mind, some people can stay in a coma for years! 'They can?' Yes Mister Know-It-All, they can. 'Oh dear...'**

**crazymusicalgenius96: It's interesting, isn't it? I have sort of an idea... but you'll have to wait. **

**Lummie: Yep, Frankinstien quote. You're kidding me? Johnny went through an autopsy, he's gone for good! Unless he becomes a zombie or something... like that would ever happen. *zombie comes up* "HERE'S JOHNNY!" Crud...**

**PhoenixWormwood137: Yep, let's give thanks to the fangirls! XD**

**Michi41: Yes, he's alive... for now... jk jk...**

**thewolfstar: That's right, bribe the person who has brain damage to wake up. Let Ferb sleep, he needs to heal. 'I feel fine!' Not you, the one in the story!**

**CloudwatcherNumbuh7: Not sure if it is as good, but oh well, at least it;s a chapter.**

**karly05:I know... that dream came out of nowhere. I was like 'Hm... yeah I can do that' then BAM! Dream time!**

**Punzie the Platypus: I think you should read all of the chapters... you reviewed for 26 and we're up to 29. **

**RosyInkLiv54: lol, Okay I'll forgive you for screaming your head off in a pillow.**

**Okay guess that's it... disclaimer time...**

**'BroadwayFanGilr91 doesn't own us...'**

**Thank you, Ferb...**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ferb I know you can hear us. You're safe now, Johnny's gone and he won't bother you anymore."<em>

_Even if he can't say anything, Ferb could hear everything his brother, sister in law and wife was saying. Hearing the desperation in his wife's voice made Ferb feel awful. He would give anything just to wake up right now and hold her close. But for some reason, his brain has other ideas. _

_He could feel Vanessa's hand on his left hand, and Phineas's on his right. He could hear the anguish in their voices as they tried to wake him up._

_Another familiar voice entered his mind, "Phineas I got your call, is- Oh my gosh, Ferb!"_

_Yes, that had to be Candace's voice. He could feel her presence in the room and soon felt her hand on his forehead. _

"_Is he… dying, or worse dead?"_

_Wow, Candace thinks I'm dead? Ferb thought, Dang, I must be in pretty bad shape._

_He heard Vanessa speak, "No, he's not dead… but he could be on the verge of dying. We're trying to wake him up, but so far nothing."_

_Ferb could hear the desperation in Candace's voice as she spoke, "Ferb if you don't wake up now, I'm gonna… I'm gonna bust you!"_

* * *

><p>Phineas sighed, "Candace you can't bust him for being in a coma."<p>

Candace groaned as she sat down on the bed, "Hey, I'm just trying to help, I don't like seeing him like this."

Vanessa looked up at Candace and nodded at her, "So when are you due?"

Candace placed a hand on her swollen stomach and spoke, "In another week or so… I can't wait to pop little, Xavier out. All he does is kick all night."

Isabella smiled, "So you already know the gender of the baby?"

"Yeah, I broke down during one of my ultra sounds, and asked the doctor. But don't say anything, Jeremy doesn't know yet."

Just then, the doctor walked in, "Alright you four, visiting hours are over."

Vanessa looked up at the doctor and frowned, "You're really kicking us out? Even though, Ferb is asleep? We won't be a bother to anyone, honest."

The doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry, ma'am but you can come back tomorrow morning. Visiting hours start at nine and go on till four and I let you guy's stay until five."

Phineas sighed as he stood, "Okay, okay we'll leave."

"You guys go ahead," Vanessa spoke, "I just… need another minute alone, please?"

The doctor sighed and nodded. After everyone left the room, Vanessa turned her attention back to Ferb. She stood up so she was almost overtop of him and kissed him on the lips. After she pulled back she looked down at his closed eyes and spoke,

"Please come back to me, love. Don't give up on me, Ferb… I love you."

She brushed her lips against his once more before leaving the room. Phineas, Isabella and Candace were all waiting for her to catch up. Vanessa smiled apologetically at them, before starting to head for the car. Candace said goodbye to everyone, before hopping into her car and driving off.

Vanessa got in the car, when suddenly her phone started to ring. As Isabella and Phineas climbed in they looked back around to Vanessa.

"Are you going to get that?" Isabella asked,

Vanessa looked at the caller I.D and frowned, "Oh no, it's my dad."

Phineas shrugged as he got the car started, "I think you should find out what he wants."

Vanessa sighed as she hit the talk button, "Hello, dad."

"Helllllllo Vanessa," her dad replied, "I just wanted to call and check up on you."

"Okay, thanks…"

"… Uh, so how are you and, Ferb doing? Is he still treating you well?"

"Yes, he's uh… treating me like the way I should be treated."

"That's good to hear, so you won't mind if I come over to see you later, right?"

Vanessa nearly choked on her breath, "You're coming over… to see me AND Ferb?"

"Well of course, you two still live together, right?"

"Yes but… um, this may not be a good time for you to come over."

"Oh, why not? Wait… are you pregnant?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Dad, really? Not this again."

"I'm sorry, Vanessa I just worry about my baby girl, living alone with her boyfriend. I have a right to wonder what's going on in that house."

"Okay look… don't freak out, but-"

"I KNEW IT! YOU ARE PREGNANT!"

"No, I'm not! And even if I were, I would have a right to be. After all, Ferb is my husband!"

Phineas jerked his car to a stop and turned to look back at Vanessa. Isabella looked back as well, with her mouth agape. Vanessa was holding her hand to her mouth after saying what she said. She could hear her dad breathing on the other line, but he didn't say anything.

Phineas rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Way to break the news to him, Vanessa…"

"I didn't mean to," Vanessa whispered, "I just wish he'd drop the whole pregnant conversation."

"Vanessa…" she heard her dad finally speak, "did you just say… that you're… married?"

Vanessa sighed, "Yeah, dad me and Ferb eloped. We got married a few weeks ago and-"

"A few weeks ago? And I'm just hearing about this now?"

"You weren't supposed to hear it in the first place! We were going to hold a ceremonial wedding so everyone could witness it, honest dad."

"I can't believe this, you're married! Ugh, let me guess, the reason you rushed into this was because of your boyfriends hormonal-"

"Dad, no! It wasn't because of that… look; let me have the chance to explain to you in person. A lot of stuff happened in the past month or so, and you do have the right to know."

She head her dad sigh, "Okay, okay… I'll let you explain everything, while I calmly threaten your boyfr- er, husband."

Vanessa shook her head and spoke softly, "Yeah…"

"Okay, so I'll be at your place in ten minutes."

"No wait, I'm not at the apartment right now. Um… I'll meet you there in half an hour though."

"Okay, sweetheart I'll see you then. Bye, bye."

"Bye, dad"

After she hung up, she gave Phineas a shrug, "Mind dropping me off at home?"

Phineas raised an eyebrow, "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, no it's fine… I'll call you when he leaves."

So, after Phineas put the car in gear, he drove to Ferb and Vanessa's apartment. When he pulled up, Vanessa got out and smiled at him and Isabella, "Don't worry about me, guys I know my dad. He'll learn to live with it after I explain everything."

Isabella smiled, "I'm sure he'll be happy for you."

Vanessa nodded and shut the car door. After Phineas pulled out, Vanessa walked up to the apartment and paused for a moment. After she collected herself, she took her set of keys out and used one to unlock the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Heinz is coming over to investigate. Wonder what he'll think about Ferb not being there... 'I think Vanessa should just tell him.' I agree... let's see what happens. Anyway thanks for reading. Review?<strong>


	30. Chapter 30 Painful Cries

**XD XD XD XD 'um... why are you so happy?' I'm so excited about the Hunger Games! I bought a couple songs (most are unofficial songs) from the movie! I can't wait! 'Um... the readers are back...' Oh, hello there! XD Because I am in such a happy mood, everyone gets cookies! *hands out cookies* Okay let's get to the shout outs;**

**xEclipse: lol, I don't know about 400... but I'm kind of hoping. :)**

**thewolfstar: lol, you'll hurt me or Dr. D.**

**Michi41: Thanks so much. I never thought many people would like this. Guess I was wrong...**

**PheonixWormwood137: Haha, thanks! XD**

**doofenshmirtzevilincemployee: He's just being a concerned dad, give him a break. lol.**

**blaineandthepips488: 'see? she agrees with me' You know I can lock you back up Ferb... 'no you won't...' ...you're right I wont...**

**Lummie: lol, that would be funny if Doof zaps Ferb to another dimension while he's asleep. Imagine him waking up and he's floating around in space or something? lol.**

**Sierra275: Well... glad you're alright. XD**

**BookFreak112233: lol, XD**

**WordNerb93: 'eh, see? this person agrees too?' Hey, last I checked this is my story, NOT yours Ferb! '...' And now you're threatening me with the vulcan nerve pinch? Boy, you're nice! :P**

**Cathy-mouse: Thanks so much for reading! And I answered your question via. PM.**

**geraldCullenBlack: Thanks so much, glad you like.**

**Punize the Platypus: Yeah, Phineas makes good points (sometimes) ;) And yes, Candace had Amanda already.**

**RosyInkLiv54: Yes, I will possibly write a sequel. Might be more like a bunch of one shots all in one story, but we'll see... **

**LittlePlagueSpirit: I hope you like the daughter/daddy moments. I'm better with child/daddy moments, but we'll see how I do with this...**

**CloudwatcherNumbuh7: XD Yep, you'll have to read on.**

**mynameisqwerty: Actually I don't celebrate christmas. I didn't update quicker because I was working and updating other stories. :) 'Are you really asking me over? Um... er...' ... Ferb will have to get back to you on that...**

**Okay I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Vanessa peeked out the window and watched as her dad pulled up into the driveway. She looked back from the window and glanced around the room she was in. This was the same room that she and Ferb shared their first kiss with each other. She felt a wave of comfort come over her as she thought back to all the nice times they had in this house. She could do this; she could talk to her dad without him getting mad at her or Ferb, right?<p>

She heard the doorbell ring, so she quickly snapped out of her thoughts and ran to the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob and mumbled before opening it,

"Okay, Vanessa, you can do this… just open the door."

And that's exactly what she did. But once she opened it, her dad swarmed her with questions,

"Vanessa why didn't you tell me that you wanted to get married? Did he force you into marrying him? Does your mother know about this? Did she force you to get married? Are you sure you aren't pregnant? As soon as I see that green haired British freak, I'm gonna-"

Heinz stopped his rambling when Vanessa grabbed hold of him and threw her arms around him. This stunned him; she never hugged him willingly. He returned the gesture and stroked her hair,

"Vanessa honey is something wrong?"

Vanessa nodded her head and looked up at him, "I have something to tell you, dad. Something that I should've told you from the beginning, but couldn't…"

"Is it about, Ferb?"

"Yes but… that's not where the story starts… it's starts out with, Johnny."

"Johnny?" Heinz questioned, "I thought you broke up with him years ago?"

"No, dad… I didn't…"

Heinz could see pain in his daughter's eyes, and it was definitely not from Ferb. This young British boy that Vanessa's married to would not do something to cause this hurt and pain in her eyes. He sighed and embraced his daughter,

"Tell me everything, I'll listen…"

* * *

><p>Doctor Andrew was making his rounds around the hospital. He checked on each of his patients and gave them whatever they needed at that moment. While he was making his way towards his cancer patients, he could hear sounds of discomfort nearby. Andrew frowned and followed the sounds. He sped up when he had heard the sounds getting louder. He stopped in front of the room where his patient Ferb Fletcher is. When he looked inside, he found the young man on the bed, screaming in agony.<p>

The doctor ran over to Ferb's side and tried to get the young Brit to calm down. As soon as Andrew touched the young mans arm, Ferb's eyes snapped open.

"Where's Vanessa?" Ferb cried out, "Does Johnny have her? I'll kill him! I'll kill him for- AAAAARRRGGG!"

Ferb attempted to sit up, when he felt a sharp pain in his chest that made him cry out in pain again. The doctor pushed him back down and started to speak soothingly,

"Easy, boy you have two shattered ribs and a punctured lung, you need to calm down and relax."

Ferb bit his lip and felt sweat dripping down his face. He's never been in this much pain in his whole life.

"Vanessa's fine," the doctor continued, "in fact, she'll be happy to know that you're awake by now. Now tell me, do you remember anything?"

Ferb nodded his head, but still kept his lip bit. He could begin to taste blood in his mouth. Andrew nodded and called in a nurse. Once the nurse walked in, the doctor spoke to her,

"Get me some anesthetic and have the front desk call, Phineas Flynn."

At the mention of his brother's name, Ferb's eyes lit up a little. Phineas was all right? Johnny didn't hurt him?

After the nurse left, the doctor turned back to Ferb, "You're going to be alright, we're going to fix you up and get you back with your family."

Ferb nodded and decided to ask a question that was burning his mind,

"Sir, what is todays date?"

* * *

><p>"… and as an end result, Johnny is dead and, Ferb is unconscious in the hospital. The doctor is not sure if he'll make it, but I know Ferb… he'll fight till the end."<p>

Vanessa and Heinz were sitting on the couch together. Heinz wanted to know everything, and so Vanessa has told him everything. Surprisingly, her dad didn't say a word throughout her whole story. Mainly because he was in shock about all of this, and he couldn't help but blame himself for not being there when his daughter needed someone most.

"Vanessa I…" her dad spoke, "…I am so sorry. I wish I would've known that…"

His voice mumbled off as Vanessa shook her head,

"Dad there was no way for you to know. Besides that, you weren't supposed to know."

"I know but… I'm your father, I'm supposed to have a bad feeling when something bad is happening to my little girl."

Vanessa smiled and leaned her head on her dad's shoulder, "Thanks dad…"

He sighed, "So… I guess I owe that husband of yours, huh?"

"Giving him your blessing will probably suffice…"

"Well, it's not like I have a choice anymore. You two are already together after all."

Vanessa smiled and nodded, "Yes we are, and I'm really happy, dad. I love Ferb and he loves me."

Heinz smiled at his daughter, "You don't know how happy that makes me…"

Before they could say anything else, the front door burst open. Vanessa looked over to the hall and watched as Isabella came in. She was completely out of breath.

"Isabella?" Vanessa asked,

"I... I came as fast as I could," Isabella panted, "Phineas... he already left... told me to come here and... tell you that... Ferb's awake..."

Vanessa sprung to her feet along with her dad, "Ferb's awake? How is he? Can we see him? Why didn't Phineas stop here to pick me up?"

Isabella nodded, "He knew that... you were still with... your dad." Isabella nodded at Heinz, "And how are we... going to get there? I don't think... I can run... anymore."

Heinz spoke up, "I'll drive you two to the hospital. It's the least I can do."

Vanessa smiled up at her dad, "Thank you, dad."

Her dad smiled and motioned for the girls to follow him to the car. They had to get to the hospital right away.

* * *

><p>"HOLD HIM DOWN!" Doctor Andrew yelled, "DON"T LET HIM UP!"<p>

That was the sound Phineas heard when he arrived at the hospital. He could hear his brother's pained shouts as the doctor and the nurses attempted to ease some of Ferb's pain. He wasn't allowed in the room at this time, but he knew he had to get in there soon. He couldn't take the painful pleas from his brother any longer. He held what looked like a simple first aid kit, but inside it had enough medicine to heal an entire army. Once he was alone with Ferb, he planned to put this homemade first aid kit to good use. if his calculations were correct, Ferb should be feeling almost all better within the next twenty-four hours.

Phineas kept pacing, sitting down and pacing again. A particular cry from his brother brought tears to his eyes. He could hear his older brother calling out for him,

"PHINEAS!"

That did it, he didn't care what the rules were or what he was told to do. Phineas Flynn pushed open the door to his brother's room and walked in. Two nurses were holding Ferb down by his arms, while the doctor was holding a rather large needle. Ferb's eyes were screw shut and he was covered in sweat. When the doctor saw Phineas he snapped at him,

"Get out of here, boy!"

Phineas shook his head, "No, I want to see my brother."

Once Ferb heard Phineas's voice, he opened up his eyes. He went to say something when he cried out in pain again. Phineas rushed over to Ferb's side and grabbed his hand. Ferb responded by squeezing his hand.

"Ferb..." Phineas spoke, 'everything's going to be alright, they're just trying to make the pain go away."

"Don't leave me.." was Ferb's only response,

"I would never leave you, just stay with me, brother. You're going to be alright."

Phineas watched as the doctor slipped the needle into Ferb's arm. After all the liquid was injected, Ferb's shoulders relaxed and he leaned back on the bed.

The doctor sighed, "There now... that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Ferb didn't answer. He just bit his lip and kept his eyes shut.

Phineas looked up at the doctor, "What'd you give him?"

"Just some painkiller. I need to xray his chest to see what the damage is looking like." The doctor stood and went to the door, but before he left he glanced back over his shoulder, "I'll give you two some time alone first."

Once the doctor was out of the room, Ferb looked at Phineas,

"Did you bring the-"

Ferb was cut off when Phineas threw his arms around him and buried his head into his shoulder. Ferb sat frozen for a second before returning the gesture. Phineas pulled back and looked sternly at Ferb,

"Don't ever do that again, do you hear me? I couldn't bear the thought of thinking you were... de... dead..."

Ferb nodded knowingly.

"I'm serious, Ferb! If you ever just... disappear again, I'll... I'll... geez, I don't know what I'd do."

Ferb smirked and winced when he adjusted his body so he was comfortable, "So um... the doctor tells me that I was... unconscious for about a month?"

"Yeah, but we only found out about you being here just recently."

"I heard you guys... when I was asleep, I heard you guys trying to wake me up."

Phineas smiled, "We all love you, Ferb. We all wanted to see you smile again."

Ferb smiled at his brother and looked around the room, "So um... how's Vanessa?"

Phineas didn't answer. Instead a familiar voice that made Ferb's heart feel whole again answered,

"Why don't you ask me yourself?"

* * *

><p><strong>'... that's it? You're leaving it like that?' Yep... :) 'meanie.' Whatever, sorry it took a while to get this up. I kept on getting distracted by something or someone, so hopefully the next chapter WILL be much better. Filled with more brother and Ferbnessa fluff! XD Thanks for reading! Review?<strong>

**~May the odds be ever in your favor~**


	31. Chapter 31 Happy Reunion

**How's this for a quick update? XD lol... **

**Stinkfly3: You're welcome.**

**BookFreak112233: I'm a meanie? Look how fast I'm updating!**

**PheonixWormwood137: I love that song! I have a hunch of when they're going to use it in the movie. That sounds... so sad. That little story you told me. :( So sad.**

**karly05: Thanks, and yes, yes he does. :)**

**WordNerb93: It's alright, lol. I knew you were just joking (right?). **

**Michi41: Thanks! And yeah, I think deep down Heinz has a good heart... at least towards his daughter.**

**blaineandthepips488: Well thanks, I'm glad you like. And I KNOW! I love that song! I can't wait for the movie!**

**thewolfstar: Not much brother fluff in this chapter... hopefully more soon. :)**

**Lummie: lol, deja vu? What seems so deja vu?**

**FerbFletcher151: The Hunger Games are amazing! XD**

**Sierra275: Okay Chief or... Master Chief? :) No, I don't use microsoft. I have a Macbook. **

**RosyInkLiv54: The Hunger Games are the first books that have made me laugh, smile, aw and cry! I read all three, and now I'm starting them again!**

**CloudwatcherNumbuh7: Not much more of that in this chapter, but I'll keep that in mind. Perhaps the next chapter?**

**Okay I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Ferb turned his head to the voice and saw his beloved Vanessa standing in the doorway. Her eyes were glistening with fresh tears, but she wore a happy smile. Ferb smiled at her and whispered her name,<p>

"Vanessa…"

She nodded her head and made her way over to him. She went over to just hug him, but Ferb had another idea. As soon as she was close enough, he grabbed her hand and brought her down towards him. Her lips met his and they started kissing each other fervently. She held his face as her lips moved against his rhythmically, while he gripped and rubbed her shoulders. He started panting and moaning as they continued to kiss deeply. He had missed her so much, and was waiting for this long awaited moment. She began to pull away to say something, when he pulled her back towards him. No, she wasn't getting away that easily. Heck, he didn't even care that his brother is in the room with them. He just wanted to hold her, and kiss her right now.

Vanessa giggled in between the kisses and finally said what she wanted to say, in amongst the kisses of course,

"Ferb I… you should… know that… my dad… is watching… us right now…"

Ferb paused and opened up his eyes. He peeked up past Vanessa and saw his father-in-law watching the whole scene with wide eyes. Ferb pulled his lips away from his wife and stared at Heinz, his mouth slightly agape.

He stuttered as he tried to explain himself, "Uh… sir I um… well…" but he couldn't think of anything to say.

Vanessa smiled at Ferb and kissed his cheek, "Sweetheart he, uh… knows about us."

Ferb's eyes stayed glued on Heinz. Judging by the look Dr. D. was giving him, he's as good as dead.

"He knows that we went off and got married…"

The color drained from Ferb's face. Yep, he was about to be vaporized with one of her dad's crazy inventions.

"… and he's okay with it."

Ferb looked back at Vanessa, "He… is?"

"Yes he is!" she looked up at her dad, "Right dad?"

Heinz stood in the doorway, his arms folded. Vanessa frowned,

"Dad you said that-"

"I know what I said," Heinz spoke up, "just… give me a minute. It's not everyday you see your daughter kissing her husband like… well, like how you were a minute ago."

"We're in love for crying out loud."

"I know, sweetie it's just that I'm new at this! You're my only child just… give me a minute to process everything."

Heinz stepped out for a minute, so Vanessa looked back at Ferb. He shrugged his shoulders, and winced after doing that. Phineas stood off to the side with Isabella both wore very amused looks. Ferb and Vanessa both rolled their eyes at them, which earned them kissy faces and noises from Isabella and Phineas.

Vanessa looked down at her husband and sighed, "Some people can be so childish."

Ferb nodded his head, "I'm so glad we grew out of that when we did."

Phineas stuck his tongue out, "Come on, you two are just as immature as Izzy and I."

Vanessa shook her head as she knelt down by Ferb. She gripped his hand tightly and pressed her lips against his knuckles. He turned his head back to her when he felt this and smiled. She smiled back at him and soon had the urge to kiss him again. That need quickly faded when her dad walked back in the room. He looked much more relaxed and collected.

"Okay, okay," Heinz spoke, "I'm feeling much better. And uh, Ferb?"

Ferb turned his head back to Heinz.

"You um… you have my blessing to marry my daughter."

Ferb frowned, "Thanks but… we're already married, sir."

"I know that! I'm giving you permission to marry her again. You know, in public? With loved ones around to watch? A normal wedding?"

"Oh, right! Thank you, sir."

Heinz waved his hand and mumbled something that sounded like 'don't make me regret this'.

Vanessa smiled at Ferb, "See? He's going to let us get married. Isn't that great-"

She gasped when Ferb began squeezing her hand tight. He shut his eyes and started making uncomfortable noises. Vanessa winced at his grasp,

"Ferb what's wrong?"

"It hurts," Ferb whimpered, "My chest… it hurts! Phineas I need that medicine!"

Phineas raced over by his brother's side, "I'm so sorry, Ferb I forgot about-"

Ferb cried out, "JUST MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!"

Phineas nodded as he began to dig through the first aid kit. Heinz came in and looked around nervously,

"What should I do?"

Ferb shouted out again as Vanessa looked at her dad, "Go get the doctor, and hurry!"

Heinz raced out of the room in search of the doctor. Phineas found what he was looking for. A needle filled with yellow liquid.

Okay," he spoke, "Vanessa get Ferb's shirt off, I need to inject this in his chest."

Vanessa nodded and looked down at Ferb, "Honey let go of my hand, I need to take off your shirt."

Ferb laughed nervously as he released her hand, "This is the first time that I wished you haven't said that."

Vanessa chuckled as she helped him get his shirt up and over his head. She did her best not to stare at his abs, but couldn't help an occasional glance or two. Phineas leaned down next to his brother, but as soon as Ferb saw the needle, he started freaking out.

"No way," Ferb spoke, "There has to be another way. Can't I drink it?"

Phineas shook his head, "You can do this. Let me just-"

"Phineas you get that thing AWAY FROM ME!"

Vanessa raised an eyebrow, "Ferb he's trying to help you. Why are you resisting?"

Isabella spoke up, "Ferb has… a phobia of needles."

"He does? Since when?"

"Does it really matter?" Ferb asked, "I've hated them when I was young and I still hate them now! Now get it away from me!"

Phineas shook his head, "Just hold still, brother… it will be over soon."

"Phin I'm serious, if you stick that needle in my skin I'll break your nose!"

"Vanessa, Isabella… prepare to hold him down…"

Vanessa grabbed Ferb's right arm and Isabella grabbed his left. Ferb bit his lip and closed his eyes tight. Phineas moved in and started slipping the needle into his brother's skin.

Ferb spoke between gritted teeth, "Why are you going to damn slow!"

Phineas shushed him, "Easy, Ferb… I'm almost done."

After the needle was fully in, Phineas injected the liquid inside his brother's skin. Ferb whimpered and wiggled around. Vanessa shushed him and rubbed his damp forehead,

"It's alright… everything's going to just fine."

Ferb nodded and held two tight grips on the girl's hands. Once Phineas done, he slipped the needle out and Ferb relaxed. Phineas rubbed his brother's shoulder and smiled,

"See, that wasn't so bad?"

Ferb opened his eyes to glare, "Easy for you to say. You're not on the receiving end."

Just then the doctor ran in with Heinz.

"What's wrong?" Doctor Andrew asked, "Is he doing alright? Does he need more anesthetic?"

Phineas shook his head, "He's doing alright now, doc."

"Okay… well, you guys have five more minutes. So use them wisely."

After the doctor left, Phineas and Isabella looked at each other. They smiled and nodded their heads.

"Vanessa," Isabella spoke up, "we'll leave you and Ferb alone now."

Vanessa smiled, "Are you sure?"

Phineas stood and took his wife's hand, "Positive… we'll wait for you outside."

While they were leaving, Heinz still stood by the door. Vanessa motioned for him to leave as well, so he slowly took two steps back and finally turned and left. Once everyone was gone, Vanessa turned her attention back to Ferb, who was smiling at her. She smiled back and leaned down to kiss him. He accepted her kiss willingly and gave her even more back. They focused on each other for a minute, before Ferb broke the kiss to look at Vanessa,

"Please tell me that, Johnny is really dead."

Vanessa nodded as she brushed a few strands of hair from his eyes, "Yes, Ferb he's really gone… he'll never bother us again."

"I can't believe that… I killed him though. I just can't believe…"

"Well, you didn't actually kill him, the river did."

"Yes, but I helped out by grabbing him when I was falling."

"Okay so maybe you did kill him, but it was out of self defense, you know."

Ferb nodded and remained silent. Vanessa grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze,

"Just think… we can happily in public now. We can have a real wedding, and everyone we know and love can be there. Won't that be great?"

Ferb smiled up at her, "Yes that would be fun."

Vanessa smiled back and began to brush her lips on his hand. He moaned and spoke quietly, "I love it when you do that…"

Vanessa only responded with more kisses. She started by his hand and let her mouth begin kissing up his arm. Once she reached his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and began stroking her hair. She smiled at this as she began to cover his neck in kisses. Ferb felt a relaxing shudder throughout his body. Yes, how he loved this.

"Vanessa…" he whispered,

She paused for a moment to whisper in his ear, "Ferb…"

He turned his head so he was facing her and let his lips meet hers. They began kissing passionately again and again, until the doctor interrupted them.

"I'm sorry you two, but Ferb needs to get x-rayed. It's time o say goodbye."

Vanessa sighed but Ferb nestled her hair as he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, love," he spoke, "I'll be better soon, and then we can spend as much alone time together as you wish."

Vanessa smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'll be counting the minutes…"

She stood up and looked over her shoulder at him until she walked out of the room. She wore a dreamy grin as she went to look for her friends and her dad. She found them outside, waiting for her. Phineas turned to speak to her, but when he saw the look she wore, he could only smile.

Heinz looked at his daughter and nodded, "You um… need a ride? Or do you want to ride with your friends?"

Vanessa sighed, 'It doesn't matter to me…"

Isabella chuckled, "We'll take her home, sir. Thanks so much for coming."

Heinz grinned and looked back at his daughter, "Get some rest, Vanessa. I'll talk to you later."

Vanessa nodded, 'Yes that sounds wonderful…"

Heinz shook his head as we walked back towards his car. Phineas grinned over at Vanessa; "I think I'll take you back to your own place. I don't want to watch you to walk around all twitter pated at my house."

"Yes that sounds great…"

Isabella and Phineas both grinned and helped Vanessa into the back seat. The ride to Vanessa's place was mostly quiet, except the occasional sigh from Vanessa. Once they pulled up to the sidewalk, Isabelle looked back at Vanessa,

"Do you need help getting inside?"

Vanessa shook her head as she got out, "No thank you… I'll be fine…"

Phineas and Isabella watched as the lovesick girl walk slowly up to her house and up to the front door. Isabella giggled after Vanessa disappeared into the house,

"Wow… that's the worst case of the love bug I've ever seen."

Phineas rolled his eyes as he put he car in gear, "Oh, please… I'm sure that I acted worse when you and I were dating."

Isabella thought for a moment, "You're right… you were definitely worse. Thanks for reminding me."

Phineas chuckled as he pulled away from the sidewalk.

* * *

><p><strong>XD Things are getting back to normal now, yay! XD Thanks for reading, review?<strong>

**~May the odds be ever in your favor**


	32. Chapter 32 A Confession and Forgiveness

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Hello everyone! 'Ello!' Yep, Ferb's here... he took a nap while I was posting the last chapter. he he he... Ferb says interesting things while he sleeps. 'Hey! You said you wouldn't say anything about... you know.' Eh... okay fine! Let's just get to the shout outs.**

**Stinkfly3: ':)' XD**

**FerbFletcher151: Woot woot! **

**Lummie: The kiss wasn't unusual. Just... not something Doof wants to see. ;)**

**PheonixWormwood137: End credits are coming soon, sadly. :( But not yet... not yet...**

**PandF785: Nope, I promise I will not ruin anything in this story. Just a few loose ends to tie as you'll find out in this chapter. ;)**

**blaineandthepips488: Aw, thank you. XD**

**Woodshrew: Indeed... sounds very good. XD**

**Michi41: Yeah, I probably would too (if I had any kids that is...)**

**mynameisqwerty: FLUFF! XD And to your questions, no don't celebrate those and no, not atheist. Mmmm COOKIES! :D**

**karly05: I hate needles too! *shivers* ick! And yeah... lol, poor Doof...**

**WordNerb93: lol, wow! Your house sounds... fun? Yes it's winding down. Just tying up a few knots and we'll be ending this looooong story. :( Feels like I just started... I hate needles too.**

**RosyInkLiv54: lol... poor Doof! Wouldn't want to see my kids (don't have any lol) kissing like that. ;P And oh man... wait until you read those 2nd and 3rd books...**

**thewolfstar: ... one word:? Ferb you got anything? *Ferb shrugs* Me neither... Thanks for reviewing though...**

**MrsFerb Fletcher-inator: Wow, thanks for all y'all reviews. *Ferb blows you a kiss* Aw... isn't that sweet ;) I'm glad you like, and yeah I'll check out that song. I like 1985 from Bowling For Soup! woo hoo hoo!**

**CloudwatcherNumbuh7: Someone spends time with Ferb in this chapter... ;)**

**Okay thanks so much guys! That's a lot of reviews! We're almost to 400! *faints***

**'Erm... sorry but she fainted... so um... BroadwayFanGirl owns nothing... I guess I'll get some water or er...'**

* * *

><p>The medicine that Phineas injected into Ferb seemed to be working. When the doctor took Ferb in for an x-ray, he was surprised to see his shattered ribs healing quickly. The doctor had also placed a hundred orders for this medicine.<p>

Since he still wasn't allowed to leave the hospital, Ferb had asked the doctor if he could have a book to read. Doctor Andrew sent one of his nurses to fetch a book from the library, so now Ferb was sitting up in bed, reading. The book he chose to read was called Les Miserables. He's seen the movie and the play, but so far they don't do the book justice. He was reading about this woman named Fantine, when a knock on the door startled him. He glanced up and saw the doctor standing in the doorway,

"I'm sorry to bother you, Ferb but there's someone out here who wants to see you."

Ferb set his book down and nodded.

"Very well, I'll send him in."

_Him?_ Thought Ferb, _What could Phineas want now? Doesn't he know it's past visiting hours? _

He took a sip of water and took an instant spit take when he saw who walked in. It wasn't Ferb's brother it was his dad! A million thoughts hit Ferb's mind all at once. Mostly about his dad pushing him and slapping him, while the smell of liquor lingered in the house.

Ferb snapped out of his thoughts and sat up straighter, not taking his eyes off of his dad for a second. Lawrence looked a bit different to Ferb. He was back to being clean cut and shaven. But the thing Ferb noticed most was the lack of alcohol smell on his clothing.

Both father and son stared at each other… not uttering one word. Lawrence took a step towards his son and placed his hands in his pocket. Ferb had his guard up; he learned to expect the unexpected from this man. Finally Lawrence broke the silence,

"Hello son…"

_Hello son?_ Ferb thought, _After everything that you've put me through, all you have to say is 'hello son'? _Ferb continued to stare blankly at his dad. He just had nothing good to say to this man… nothing! And if there's one thing he learned, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all.

Lawrence shuffled his feet nervously and spoke again, "I um… heard from Phineas that you were here, so I decided to pop by and see how you were doing.

_Gee thanks_ Phineas, Ferb thought, _thanks for telling my drunken father where I am. Now he'll know where to find me and strangle me in my sleep! What a great brother you are. _

Lawrence noticed that his son looked a bit uncomfortable, which was to be understood. Lawrence sighed and grabbed a chair and sat down. He looked straight at his son and spoke again,

"Ferb we need to talk…"

Ferb folded his arms and mumbled, "I have nothing to say to you…"

"Fine then, I'll talk and you listen. That's what you're good at doing anyway, correct?"

Ferb just shrugged, so his dad continued,

"These past couple of years has been… hard on you, I know. And sadly, I know that I was the cause of it. I know what you've been feeling… rejected, lost, abandoned, forgotten, ugly, bruised-"

"Gee dad," Ferb spoke while rolling his eyes, "thanks for making me feel great about myself."

Lawrence sighed and rubbed his temples, "I am so bad at this… in other words, Ferb I know that I was unfair to my family, you especially. I dragged, Linda down into my mess and rejected you because of… of the accident. Since that day things in my life had… gone astray."

"You were different before that, dad. Ever since you lost the antique business…"

Lawrence nodded, "Yes but… the anger issues never kicked in until you… blew up half of our house."

Ferb tried to hold back a smirk. Thinking back it was kind of ironic, he or his brother were bound to mess up something at sometime. Sadly, it had to be Ferb who would mess something up.

Lawrence leaned in closer to his son, "Ferb the main reason I'm here is to tell you how tremendously sorry I am for treating you wrongly these past few years. In my heart, I knew it was wrong… I knew that it was killing you. But everytime I thought about making things right with you, the image of Candace… lying dead for a few minutes haunted me. I would then rely on drinking and would soon forget about you and how you felt."

Ferb felt his emotional feelings kicking in, but he held them back. He would not cry in front of this man. He just couldn't.

"I know that… you may never forgive me, and I don't blame you if you don't, but you may want to know that your mother and I have been sober for… for almost a month now."

Ferb's ears perked up hearing this.

"When Phineas came to tell us of you absence, something inside me told me to stop feeling sorry for myself and move on."

Ferb sighed, "So it took my possible untimely death for you to finally snap out of your pitiful state?"

Lawrence frowned, "I… yes, sadly yes that's what it took. But I told myself, that if your life were spared, I would come to you and apologize for everything that I've done. I would pour out my heart to you and show you that I am a changed man who's ready to get back on my feet."

"And mom?"

"She's on the same page as well. She wanted to come with me, but I felt it best for me to come alone tonight." Lawrence scooted his chair closer to Ferb so they were looking eye to eye, "Ferb you are my son, and I love you… I love you more then anything else in this world. I look at you right now and I can't help but think of the day you were born. That moment that I held you in my arms will be the best moment I could ever ask for in my life. I don't want to lose you, Ferb. I don't want to lose you because of my… incompetence these past few years."

Ferb looked into his dad's eyes. He was searching for lies and deceit but so far, there's been nothing but pure truth and regret.

Lawrence took a deep breath, "Ferb… I am truly sorry for everything. I wish that I could take this all back and do it over, but I can't. I can only stand here as a humble and terrified dad who's afraid of being shut out of his only son's life. I'm not asking for forgiveness at this time, but I am asking for you to… to give me another chance to try and be a good dad for you."

Ferb knew he should say something, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Everything his dad said had been nothing but true words spoken from his heart. He was sorry and wanted to be forgiven. Could Ferb forgive him? Even after everything that he put him through?

Lawrence watched as his son was deep in thought and decided it best to leave. As he stood and went to walk out the door, a small voice stopped him,

"Don't leave…"

Lawrence stopped and turned to his son. Ferb had tears welling in his eyes as he spoke again,

"Don't leave me again, dad…"

Lawrence nearly crumbled seeing his son like this, "Oh, son…"

He crossed back over to his son and embraced him. Ferb hugged him back tightly and buried his head into his dad's shoulder, just like he used to do when he was young boy. A small sob escaped Ferb's mouth, so Lawrence shushed him and began to rub his son's back. That just made Ferb sob even more then he was already. Lawrence smoothed his son's hair and felt tears welling up into his own eyes as he spoke,

"Ferb… I love you, son. I am so sorry for everything… everything…"

Ferb nodded as more tears rolled down his face and into his dad's coat.

"It's okay now, I'm here… daddy's here for you…"

Ferb spoke, but his voice was muffled by his dad's coat.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Ferb pulled back enough to speak again, "I love you too, dad."

Lawrence smiled and held his son tighter, "You don't know how much that means to me, son… it means the world to hear you say that. No other dad has ever had a better son."

Ferb sobbed again and attempted to wipe his nose and eyes with his sleeve. Lawrence smiled at his son's teary face, and Ferb gave him a small smile back.

Ferb chuckled, "Some reunion, huh?"

Lawrence smiled and brushed some hair out of Ferb's eyes, "I'd take this over your funeral."

There was a small knock on the door so both men turned their heads. Doctor Andrew stood in the doorway,

"Mr. Fletcher," he spoke, "I'm sorry but your son needs rest now. I'm afraid that I have to ask you to leave."

Lawrence nodded, "Very well, doctor." He turned back to his son, "I will bring your mother here tomorrow. I'm sure she's anxious to see you again as well."

Ferb nodded and hugged his dad once more. Lawrence hugged his son back and kissed his forehead, "I love you son..."

Ferb swallowed as he pulled back, "Love you too, dad…"

Lawrence tapped his son's chin before standing. Before he turned the corner to leave, he glanced once more at his son. He wore a smirk as he spoke, "You know, I'm going to want a plausible explanation tomorrow about that ring of yours on your left hand."

Ferb gasped and nearly face palmed himself. He looked down at his left hand and sure enough, his wedding band was glittering on his ring finger.

Lawrence chuckled as he left the room, leaving Ferb alone.

Ferb settled back down in bed and grabbed his book. The large ache in his heart that he had to bear for these few years had suddenly began to diminish. His dad had the guts to come here and apologize and Ferb couldn't help but admire him for it.

His dad has definitely earned his forgiveness.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm awake! Ferb woke me up by- 'Don't tell em!' Okay fine, well thanks for reading. XD Review?<strong>

**~May the odds be ever in your favor**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello everyone! 'hello!' We're back... let's answer some reviews. :)**

**Michi41: Aw really? Well it was a bit emotional. :) And thanks, I don't like those party horns either.**

**karly05: Aw... :') So happy, but sad huh? Thanks for he cookies.**

**Sierra275: The apartment is different from the one in chapter four. They bought a new one with two bedrooms as the story goes on and they still live in that one. I hink this story is longer (word wise) then my Finding Nemo 2. :)**

**MrsFerb Fletcher-inator: Wow, you must really REALLy like this story! XD *Ferb gives you his classic 'click click'* Ugh... he's such a flirt...**

**Lummie: You think so? And yeah, it's father/son fluff only! XD**

**crazymusicalgenius: Aww thanks for saying so! :) Glad you liked it.**

**PhoenixWormwood137: Thanks, and I've read most of Les Miserables. I like it so much! I love listening to the play too! Yes, I think you should read it! If you like it, I also recommend 'The Count of Monte Cristo'. :)**

**thewolfstar: Ferb laid a nice wet kiss on me! 'Wha- I did not! Well... I mean, it wasn't wet...' uh huh sure...**

**WordNerb93: Hee hee... Ferb talks about cheese and butter in his sleep. And yes, I will write an official chapter of the wedding in this story. :)**

**Woodshrew: lol that's Ferb for you tho. He's nice to everyone... even if they were mean to him in the past. **

**CloudwatcherNumbuh7: Yep, they're all good... Ferb? 'um... hello? :) '**

**blaineandthepips488: Yes! And I like Rue... I feel so bad for her. :'( I think I cried when she died.**

**RosyInkLiv54: lol, he forgot all about the ring! XD Oh well... at least his dad seems cool with it.**

**LittlePlaugeSpirit: I'm sure they're never forget... Ferb may easily forgive them, Phineas is another story...**

**geraldCullenBlack: Thanks, and yes... it's almost over... a couple more chapters and thats that.**

**stone1617: Yes, yes there is! ;)**

**mynameisqwerty: Yes they did, and yes he did! And I know, I keep slipping up on 'mom' and 'mum' lol, oh well! :)**

**Okay I don't own anything at this moment.**

* * *

><p>The next morning came around, and Vanessa arose with great enthusiasm. She couldn't wait to see Ferb again, but right now she felt like cleaning. It's been over a month since the apartment was cleaned and the last thing she wanted was to have her sorely missed husband to come home to a dirty house. So, she got up early, stuck on some old clothes and began to clean.<p>

She ran the dishwasher, scrubbed the kitchen counters, dusted the banister, got the cobwebs out of the corners of the walls, ran some laundry through the washer, cleaned all the windows inside and out, dusted the living room, threw the clothes into the dryer, scrubbed and vacuumed the floors and folded the laundry. She spent all morning and part of the afternoon doing all this and more, before she finally collapsed on the couch. She looked all around and was satisfied with the state of the apartment.

Another idea popped into her mind. After she switched into clean clothes, Vanessa grabbed the keys to Ferb's car and ran out to start it up. She drove for a little while until she reached the mall. Once she found a parking place, she quickly hopped out and ran inside the mall. She found the sweet smelling candle shop and went inside. After she picked out two 'romantic smelling' candles, she walked back out to the parking lot. Vanessa knew that once her husband was home, they both would have a bit of 'catching up' to do. Whenever that happened, she wanted to make sure that it was perfect.

She drove all the way home with the candles, and wore a huge smile on her face. She hasn't been able to be this happy since Ferb disappeared. Now that he was back and on the mend, she has a reason to be fully happy again. When she pulled back up to the house, she saw Phineas's car parked in the road. As Vanessa pulled into the driveway, Isabella hopped out of Phineas's car.

Vanessa waved, "Hey Isabella, you weren't waiting long for me, were you?"

Isabella shook her head, "Nope… just came here just a few minutes ago. So… whatcha doing?"

"I just got back from the mall. I um… bought some candles."

Isabella peeked in the bag and grinned knowingly, "Ooh, lavender huh?"

Vanessa blushed, "Shut up, okay? I just felt like buying candles…"

"Whatever you say, Vanessa… whatever you say."

Both girls walked into the apartment, and sat down on the couch.

"So what brings you here?" Vanessa asked,

Isabella shrugged as she twirled a bit of hair on her finger, "Phineas is at work and I was bored, so I decided to pop down and see how you were doing."

"Fine… I cleaned the whole apartment and got it back to looking spiffy and clean."

"I can see that… wow, everything's so sparkly. Do you plan to go see Ferb sometime today?"

Vanessa nodded, "Probably, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to keep my hands off of him. All I want to do is hold him and let him kiss me."

Isabella sighed, "You two are so great together… I bet you two will always act like this. Young and in love."

"I hope so too."

"This is an out of the blue question, but were you two thinking about having children?"

"I would love to, but Ferb is still so young. He's not even old enough to buy a drink yet. What about you two? You and Phineas seem deeply in love as well. Are we going to see little mini Phineas's running around the neighborhood?"

Isabella laughed, "I did try to bring up the subject about having kids someday, but he'd get this goofy look on his face and then before I know it, he has me pinned up against the wall and… well you know…"

"That sounds like him alright, trying to change the subject by distracting you with his 'charm'."

"I would love to have children, Vanessa but I'd probably be a nervous wreck during the pregnancy. All the cravings, morning sicknesses, mood swings and emotional break downs… that doesn't sound like me at all."

"You forgot the swollen ankles." Vanessa joked,

Isabella groaned and caught sight of a pillow. She grabbed it, stuffed if under her shirt, stood up and turned sideways, "What do you think? Is it me?"

Vanessa giggled, "Oh yes, you definitely would make a hot pregnant woman."

"Really? You don't think I look fat?"

"Nope, pregnancy and fat are two different things and you certainly do not look fat." Vanessa grabbed another pillow and stuffed if under her own shirt, "What about me?"

Isabella nodded, "You look the same… except for the big stomach."

Vanessa looked down at her fake swollen stomach and placed a hand overtop of the bump, "Yeah… I could get used to this."

Isabella's eyes lit up, "Wouldn't it be great if we could… you know, get pregnant at the same time."

"Great? It'd be funny! We would drive our guys crazy with our raging hormones and cravings! They would probably be happy to get out of the house for a time and leave us alone."

"They may even just stick us in an empty room together, let us sort it all out together."

Both girls laughed as they sat back down and took the pillows out of their shirts. After they finished laughing, they both started up some more chitchat for most of the afternoon. Before they knew it, it was around five o'clock. Isabella glanced up at the clock and stood,

"Thanks so much for letting me visit, Vanessa. I should get going now though, I still have to cook something up for dinner."

Vanessa nodded and stood up as well, "Yeah I should start on dinner as well… I think frozen pizza is on the menu tonight."

After saying goodbye, Vanessa headed into the kitchen and took out a frozen dinner. She popped it into the microwave and pushed the buttons so it would heat up. While she was waiting, she went back into the living room and flipped on the T.V. She flipped through the channels and finally settled on Mythbusters. The microwave beeped, so she rose up and went to get her food. Once the small pizza was sliced she walked back into the living room and settled down.

When she started on her second slice, the doorbell rang. She frowned as she shut off the T.V. and set her food aside. She wasn't expecting anyone to come over tonight. Once she unlocked the door, she cracked it open and peeked out,

"Hello?"

"Ello love."

Vanessa's mouth nearly dropped as she opened the door up wide and saw her husband standing in the doorway.

Ferb wore a half smile as he stood outside, "Miss me much?"

Vanessa let out a girlish, but happy squeal as she flung her arms around his neck. He caught her as she jumped and placed his hands underneath her legs to keep her up in the air. She was laughing and nearly crying as she held him.

Ferb, still holding her, walked inside the house and shut the door. Once they were in the living room, Vanessa slipped back down on the ground, but still held his neck. They pressed their foreheads against each other's and continued smiling,

"I didn't… I mean," Vanessa spoke, "I thought you wouldn't be home for another couple of days."

Ferb chuckled, "The medicine worked its magic. I feel almost as good as new."

Vanessa giggled again as she pressed her lips against his for the first time that night. As they started kissing fervently, their hands entangled in each other's hair and explored down their lower backs. Ferb groaned and picked her back up once again. Vanessa never let her lips leave his as she held on tighter to his neck. Before she knew it, he was climbing up the staircase with her in his arms.

She groaned and pulled apart for a second, "Wait… I bought candles…"

Ferb shook his head and started kissing her again. She almost objected, but decided soon after that there would be another times when they could use candles, but not tonight…

* * *

><p><strong>...And we'll leave it like that for now. ;) Okay, so I do have another chapter or two coming. So b prepared for that. thanks for reading, review?<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry for the wait... it's Ferb's fault. 'Wha? Hey!' Not really... did anyone else have a hard time signing into Fanfiction? Ferb and I couldn't figure out what to do. I almost threw my laptop out the window! lol 'yeah... I had to stop her.' Worst off... i was writing the ending to this chapter and fanfiction went nuts and didn't save it. I had to figure out how I was ending this chapter ALL OVER AGAIN! Gah! And now none of the new reviews I placed or received are not showing up! Gah again! Okay, let's get to the shout outs.**

**Sierra275: Okay I guess I forgot. Oh well... Probably won't make it to 40 chapters... only going to be two more. Yes, and they're going to drag Phineas and Isabella along with them as well.**

**Lummie: I was a bit weirded out by writing it. lol and I think I answered all your questions you had for this on PM right?**

**RosyInkLiv54: lol. XD**

**reppad98: Itunes has Taylor Swifts new single for the movie, and there are some unofficial singles released as well. As well as a free 4 second sound of that whistle at the end of the trailer. I know how you feel... my sis tried reading the book but didn't like it. But so far I have a few people who are going to see the movie with me. **

**WordNerb93: It was a bit awkward for me to write, as a girl! lol I am going to do an epilogue, but I'm not going to say anything about it right now...**

**Michi41: Yay for reunited couples and romance!**

**MrsFerb Fletcher-inator: You're welcome. :)**

**blaineandthepips488: I agree, that song sounds more for Peeta and Katniss. Rue already has a lullaby written out in the book. I now go around singing Taylor Swifts song... it's such a touching and sweet song. **

**thewolfstar: awsum? lol you're funny...**

**Woodshrew: I know right?**

**karly05: XD That's Ferb for you...**

**CloudwatcherNumbuh7: Thanks. ;D**

**LittlePlagueSpirit: I ain't writing about what they're doing! O.o **

**Hard Coaster: Thank you!**

**mynameisqwerty: lol, that's funny. 'you like that eh? Ello there love.' Ferb stop it... I'm trying to type! 'She's getting all flustered...' I AM NOT!**

**Okay I don't own Phineas and Ferb... **

* * *

><p>Vanessa awoke slowly and found herself still in bed, entangled in the sheets. She moaned and reached her hand over to where Ferb should be, but all she felt was empty space. She sat up quickly as a dreaded thought just hit her. She didn't just dream this all, did she? Just then, she heard the sound of someone downstairs in the kitchen. Her nose picked up a faint smell of eggs and bacon. Her stomach grumbled as she thought about the delicious food that was being made downstairs.<p>

She reached around and found Ferb's discarded shirt. After she put it on, she slipped out of the bed and walked downstairs. She looked into the kitchen and saw Ferb standing in front of the stove, making breakfast. Vanessa leaned up against the doorframe and couldn't help but admire her husband. Here he was, half dressed in the kitchen, making breakfast like any other ordinary day. His hair was a mess, his sweatpants were crooked and he was shirtless… yep, that was morning Ferb for you.

Vanessa crossed the kitchen and walked up behind him. She felt him tense for a second then relax when she wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed his shoulder and mumbled,

"Good morning…"

He turned in her arms so that he was facing her and smiled, "Morning, love."

Vanessa smiled and leaned up against his chest. He held her in a tight hug and began to rub her back.

She heard him sigh, "Hold on, the eggs are burning…"

She released her grip on him so he could get back to cooking. Vanessa walked over the counter and sat down in the tall chairs. She watched Ferb as he flipped over the bacon and stirred up the eggs. Once they were fully cooked, he grabbed a plate, flipped some eggs and bacon on and did the same thing with a second plate. He carried the two plates over and sat next to Vanessa. He placed one of the plates in front of her and kissed her cheek,

"Enjoy Mrs. Fletcher."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, but dug right into the food. The two of them ate in silence. Vanessa would occasionally rub her foot up against his leg, to which he would give her a sweet kiss on her cheek.

Once they were finished eating, Ferb leaned his elbows up on the table and looked at his wife,

"So um… my dad came down to the hospital last night."

Vanessa froze and looked up at him, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, he actually came down to apologize for everything. We… had a nice chat and everything he said was all truth."

"Really? So are you two… you know?"

Ferb smiled, "I'll always be his son, let's put it that way. I may always have this cautious feeling about him, but I will always love him."

Vanessa smiled and rubbed his arm, "Oh, Ferb I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, I can't wait to tell Phineas. I'm sure he'll be eager to talk to him and his mum as well."

Vanessa frowned and rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah… about him. He uh… went over to see them about a month ago and kind of had a heated conversation with them about you."

"Well, sounds like I'm going to have to talk to Phin then, maybe I can convince him to go with me and talk to them. It would be nice if he could come to some terms with his mum as well."

"I think he's still pretty peeved at them, after all your dad did hit his wife."

Ferb sighed as he stood and took the plates, "I'll get through to him I usually can. Phineas may be a red head, but he doesn't have a temper to match. He's incapable of staying angry for too long."

Vanessa stood up and took his hand after he put the dishes in the sink, "So are you going to… you know, invite your mom and dad to our wedding?"

Ferb chuckled, "We're already wedded, Vanessa. Why are you so eager to get married again?"

"I don't know, I guess I just am."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Well, I'm going to take a shower."

Vanessa nodded, "And I guess I'll put on some clothes so I can start my day."

"You know, you look really good in my shirt. You can wear my clothes anytime."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Thanks, how sweet of you."

* * *

><p>After the couple showered and changed, they headed outside and started walking over to Phineas's house. Ferb took Vanessa's hand and gave her a smile,<p>

"You should be warned… Phineas doesn't know I'm out of the hospital yet?"

Vanessa looked shocked, "How could you not tell your own brother that you're out of the hospital?"

"I wanted to see you first, dear."

"And I'm flattered by that, but what is Phineas going to think about you not telling him right away. Wait a second! How did you even get back from the hospital?"

Ferb shrugged, "I took a bus…"

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "You could've called one us to come and pick you up."

"I wanted to surprise you. Were you not surprised?"

"Of course I was surprised…"

"Then I don't see any problems."

By now, they reached Phineas's house. Before Vanessa rang the doorbell, Ferb reached out and opened the door. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He motioned for her to stay quiet and led her inside. Once they were in, Isabella and Phineas's voices could be heard,

"Are you sure he wasn't there?" Isabella asked,

"Of course I'm sure! I went to the hospital to check up on him and he was gone."

"Well, maybe he was released. Did you call Vanessa?"

"No I didn't call Vanessa, because I don't know what to tell her… gasp! I know what happened to Ferb!"

By now, Ferb and Vanessa were peeking into the living room. Isabella was sitting on the couch and Phineas was pacing. Ferb looked rather quite amused by his brother's nervousness.

"What happened to Ferb?" Isabella asked,

Phineas placed his hands on her knees so he was staring right at her, "He was abducted by Johnny!"

"Phineas… Johnny is dead."

"That's the thing, it's Zombie Johnny that abducted him!"

Ferb and Vanessa covered their mouths as they held back their laughter.

Isabella on the other hand was laughing out loud, "Sweetie I do hope you're joking… please tell me you're joking…"

Phineas frowned and shook his head, "I am not joking! I'm being serious. Johnny arose from the dead and abducted Ferb."

"Phineas, Johnny is nothing but ashes."

"Okay fine… then the Ghost of Johnny whisked him off to the Underworld."

Ferb spoke up suddenly, "Or maybe Ferb got better and decided to come home."

Isabella jumped in surprised and Phineas looked up wide-eyed. Both Vanessa and Ferb grinned at them.

Phineas jumped up and stood in a martial arts stance. Ferb rolled his eyes, "Calm down, Phin it's me."

Phineas narrowed his eyes, "Prove it..."

"I'm your brother Ferb Fletcher, my dad married your mom, we used to build stuff together every summer in the backyard..." Ferb grinned, "you have a birthmark on your butt that looks like a cat."

Phineas blushed red, "You said you'd never tell anyone! Wait a second... you are Ferb!"

Phineas ran and flung himself at Ferb. Both boys fell to the ground in a heap of laughter.

"Oh, Ferb," Phineas spoke, "I can't tell you how glad I am that you're okay."

Ferb smirked, "I told you that medicine would come in handy someday."

"When did you get home? Why didn't you call? I could've come and picked you up."

"I was able to be released last night, so I wanted to surprise my lovely wife by just popping in unexpectedly. And I wanted to do the same to you guys."

Isabella giggled, "Well you really did surprise us, I didn't even see you guys standing there."

"Then my mission is complete."

Phineas hopped up and spoke excitedly, "We should celebrate! What shall we do? Lunch? Party? Movie? How about-"

"Go see our parents?" Ferb spoke up,

Phineas froze and looked over at his brother, "What did you say?"

"Phin, dad came to see me last night... and he had plenty of positive things to say."

Phineas's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms, "I am NOT going to see them!"

"Oh, grow up Phineas! You have to talk to them sometime, now would be a good time as ever."

"No, no I don't! I made my decision about them! I stated my claim to them! I drew a line between myself and them, and I won't be ashamed!"

Isabella stood up and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Honey, Ferb is right. You have to talk to them again sometime."

"No I don't! I'll never forgive them for what they've done!"

Ferb shook his head, "Now you're just being stupid. Phineas they raised us, they kept us fed and happy..."

Phineas scowled, "Happy? Were you happy when they kicked you out of the house? Were you happy when they kicked me out? Were you happy when they hit, Isabella? Were you happy-"

"They made mistakes, Phineas," Vanessa broke in, "we all make mistakes and we're all held accountable for them. But there comes a time in ones life when you have to learn to forgive. If Ferb's dad came to apologize to him and meant it full heartily, then you should hear them out. Especially if they've changed their ways."

Phineas kept his scowl look.

"Please, Phin," Ferb spoke, "if you can't do it for me or Isabella, then do it for yourself. I understand you were hurt by them, so was I... but I think we should go down right now and hear what they have to say. We owe it to them... and to ourselves."

Phineas looked around at everyone and his look softened. He sighed and put his arm around Isabella,

"Okay, okay... I'll hear them out..."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun dun! XD 'Don't do that..." Sorry... okay thanks for reading! Review? Oh and I got a special treat for all of you... Ferb? 'Okay, okay... here I go...'<strong>

*****warning spoiler from Excaliferb*****

***draws out a sword* 'Behold evil wizard Millifishmirtz, I hold the sword Excaliferb. This mystical blade was given to be by The Lady of the Puddle! Get a good look at it, for its the instrument of your demise! *blade falls of the hilt* Well, uh okay. So big deal, the ends come off.'**

***fangirls scream* Crud... were being swarmed! Aaaaa!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I'm back! After ten days of not updating... I once again blame Ferb. 'Why me?' Because I can. Anyway... let's get to shout outs**

**reppad: XD**

**Stinkfly3: That it is... it's my new fav.**

**PheonixWormwood137: Thanks! and yeah there is**

**Lummie: Thanks. ;) lol**

**Woodshrew: Aaaaaa.**

**Michi41: Yep, it's my new fav episode. lol, thanks.**

**blaineandthepips488: Thanks, and my account has been behaving itself so far...**

**MrsFerb Fletcher-inator: Yeah, Phins a little crazy, but he has a right to be at this time...**

**CloudwatcherNumbuh7: Thanks, and yes! Everything going great now, huh?**

**RosyInkLiv54: lol... your review made me smile and giggle. **

**WordNerb93: lol, that they did. And hey, he saw his sis turn to ashes in one of the episodes so anything is possible. **

**mynameisqwerty: First off... YES! You may make up a comic if you'd like! It would be so cool to see what you come up with. XD Second... thanks for the two reviews! XD**

**karly05: ahahaha! Thanks so much. :)**

**thewolfstar: Yes I saw the China one. It was great! :D**

**kittygal42: Aw well thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

**taikopigeon: Thanks so much! XD**

**Sierra275: Welcome back! And yeah, this on is waaaay longer. Um for the sequel to this... it's still up in the air. It may be a series on one shots, it may be a regular story... still trying to decide.**

**Quanktumspirit: 8/10 huh? That's not bad at all! Thanks! XD**

**Hard Coaster: Thanks for reading! And I answered that via PM...**

**Coolguyforever: That's okay, and thanks! That's so nice of you to say. :)**

**Okay I don't own Phineas and Ferb... **

* * *

><p>After the four young people piled into Phineas's car, they drove off to the FlynnFletcher household. Phineas was driving, Ferb was in the passenger seat, Isabella sat behind Phineas and Vanessa sat behind Ferb. Once the ride over was quiet, but as soon as Phineas pulled up to the house he said,

"Okay you guys have fun, I'll pick you up later."

Ferb shook his head, "Nuh uh, you're going in there. Even if I have to flip you over my shoulder and carry you in… and you know I won't hesitate to do that."

Phineas groaned, but turned the car off and took the keys out of the ignition. Ferb gave his brother an approving nod while opening up the car door. All four of them walked up to the door and waited for one or the other to knock. Ferb glanced at his brother and rolled his eyes,

"Guess I have to do everything…"

Ferb then reached out and rung the doorbell. After a few minutes, the door opened and Lawrence stood in the doorway. Phineas immediately took a step back, but Isabella took hold of his hand and wouldn't let him back down.

Lawrence smiled politely, "Hello everyone, please come on in."

Ferb waited until Phineas and Isabella walked in first, before taking hold of Vanessa's hand and walking in with her. They all walked into the living room and were greeted by Linda.

She smiled warmly, "Well isn't this a nice surprise..."

Ferb smiled and went over to hug her, "Hello mum…"

Linda hugged him back, "Oh my boy, I'm so glad that you're okay. We went to see you yesterday but the doctor said you made a miraculous recovery and went home."

"Yeah, Phineas and I… you know, made up some sort of medicine that makes you heal pretty quickly."

"I'm just so relieved to see you alive again. After Phineas told us what happened, your dad and I were worried sick."

Ferb could hear his brother mumbling, "Yeah right…"

Ferb shot him a glare and spoke, "Phineas do you have anything to say to mum or dad?"

Phineas looked around at them and spoke, "Hi…"

Linda sighed, "Well that's a start… let's all sit down, we have quite a bit to talk about…"

Lawrence and Linda sat in the two armchairs, while Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Vanessa all piled unto the couch. Ferb put his arm around Vanessa and she rested her hand on his thigh. Phineas crossed his arms around his chest while Isabella rested her hand on his shoulder. Everyone looked around at each other, wondering who should break the awkward silence first.

Lawrence finally spoke up, "I guess it's safe to say that you're still pretty angry at us, Phineas."

Phineas shrugged, "I think angry is an understatement…"

Linda sighed, "Phineas darling, we are beyond sorry for what we did to you and Ferb these past few years. It was wrong and unacceptable and I hope you two never ever consider ever over drinking or turning violent."

"Doesn't matter… Ferb, Isabella and I are still under aged…"

Ferb had half a mind to slap Phineas out of his stubborn phase, but he figured he should wait and let their parents say everything they had to say first.

Lawrence spoke up, "Nevertheless, you three won't be under aged for long, and I think it's safe to warn you that drinking can be… quite desirable at times."

"No kidding… look at you and mom…"

"That's it!" Ferb spoke up while shooting his brother a stern glare, "What's the matter with you? You said that you'd hear them out."

Phineas glanced back, "I am… that doesn't mean I have to like or believe what they're saying."

"I can't believe how selfish you are!"

"I'm selfish? You're the one who's being selfish! You're endangering yourself and your wife by being here!"

"They! Changed! Phineas!"

Phineas was taken aback. He's never heard his brother this frustrated before, "Prove it then!" Phineas looked at his parents, "Do you still have booze in this house?"

Linda shook her head, "No sweetie, we quit cold turkey a month ago. I don't even have cooking wine in the house."

Lawrence nodded, "We're really serious about changing, son."

Phineas narrowed his eyes, "What about the violence?"

"We have that in check as well. I do apologize for hitting your wife, Phineas," he looked at Isabella, "and I also apologize to you as well," then to Vanessa, "and you too, considering I was… uh aiming for you."

Isabella smiled, "The fact that you two changed is good enough for me. Apology excepted."

Vanessa nodded, "Like I've said in the past, everyone's made mistakes. And it's great to see you two recognizing and addressing the change. I forgive you too."

Ferb smiled at his wife and looked back at his brother, "Phineas? Do you have anything to say?"

Phineas looked to his brother, then to his parents, back to his brother and then to his parents.

He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "I… I forgive you guys as well… I know you two mean everything you just said and… I'm sorry for being difficult. I just don't want to be hurt by you guys again and... I love you guys and I forgive you as well."

Linda smiled at her son, "That means so much to us…"

Phineas smiled and stood up to walk over to his mom and dad. Lawrence and Linda stood up and embraced their son in a tight hug. Lawrence looked over at Ferb and motioned him over as well. Ferb smiled and stood up to join in the hug as well.

Isabella and Vanessa shared a pleased smile between the two of them. It was a precious sight to see the Flynn/Fletcher family back together again.

Linda looked at the girls and motioned for them to come over as well. Isabella and Vanessa quickly stood and joined in this special family moment. Once again everything was perfect…

Lawrence chuckled, "So Ferb… about those matching rings you and Vanessa are wearing?"

Linda rolled her eyes, "Lawrence… you don't need to spoil this moment now, do you?"

Lawrence looked at his son and saw the look he was giving Vanessa. He smiled and shook his head, "No… I guess I don't…

* * *

><p><strong>lol... okay THIS IS NOT the last chapter. The last one will be the next one. Which will hold the wedding and an epilogue for a possible sequel. :) Thanks for reading! Review?<strong>

**Btw... I was thinking about this and I was wondering if I should create a rewrite for 'Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?'. I'll still keep the original up, but the rewrite will have more detail. Like when Lawrence and Linda first turned to drinking, Phineas and Isabella dating, etc... just a thought I had... please leave feedback about that if you don't mind as well. :) Thanks!**


	36. Chapter 36 The WeddingEpilogue

**So sorry for the wait! I wanted to get this chapter perfect and it was taking a while getting it to be that way. Last chapters sometimes tend to be hard for me. But this chapter is over 6000 words (well counting the A/N and shout outs its over 8000) … this is the longest chapter I have ever written, so I hope you guys truly like it. It took me awhile to finally type this all out so I am so sorry for that. Thank you so much for being patient with me. :) Okay let's get to the final shout outs for this story…**

**P.s Stay tuned after the song, there's an epilogue at the end.**

**Michi41: Well here it is… the wedding XD**

**The Surreal Reality: I will do that, so keep a look out for it. And thanks so much.**

**Stinkfly3: I am going to do the rewrite, but the first version is going to stay up.**

**MrsFerb Fletcher-inator: Yep, the sequel may be either a series of one shots, or a whole story. I have yet to decide.**

**Mynameisqwerty: I can't wait to see what you draw up. XD And I know, I wasn't too fond of the chapter before, so I worked real hard with this one to make up for it. **

**Crazymusicalgenius96: Thanks, and yes I will!**

**PheonixWormwood137: Yep, Johnny is gone and everything is now great! XD**

**Blaineandthepips488: This wasn't a quick update either. But I'm glad to have written it (sad that it's over now though)**

**C3PA: I think it's Ferbnessa. XD And I'm glad you like this so much.**

**PandF785: Yep, the last chapter is a very long one at that. :)**

**Sierra-275: Yum thanks for the food. And yes, a rewrite will follow, And I have a one shot planned out possibly, and as for the sequel I still have yet to decide what I'm going to do. :) **

**RosyInkLiv54: Yep last chapter… :( I'm so glad you enjoyed this! Makes me happy.**

**Lummie: Yep, rewrite it is! XD Can't wait to start it… **

**WordNerb93: Yep, and yes! A rewrite it is. A lot of people voted yes for it.**

**CloudwatcherNumbuh7: I know right? Feels like I was just writing this. :( I'm gonna miss this one.**

**Woodshrew: Here comes the bride! **

**AnotsoaverageJo: Well thank you so much! Glad you like! XD**

**Reppad98: Yes it's sad it's almost over… but look out for a sequel, possible one shot and rewrite. xD**

**Quanktumspirit: Thanks and thank you so much!**

**Hard Coaster: Yep! xD Happy, happy, happy… **

**RandompersonsaysHOLLA: Don't worry I haven't given up! :) It's safe and sound right here…**

**Without further ado… here's the final chapter. I do not own Phineas and Ferb…**

* * *

><p>"Seriously Isabella? This is not the dress I want."<p>

"Oh, but it looks so nice on you. Look how it poofs out around your feet… you look like a princess."

Vanessa, Isabella, Candace, Charlene and Linda were all out shopping for the official wedding that was this Saturday. So far, the girls have spent three hours at the bridal dress store and Vanessa hasn't found a single dress she liked yet.

Vanessa looked once more in the mirror and huffed, "I look like a freakin' Barbie doll. I am not getting married in this dress."

Charlene sighed, "Vanessa honey, you've tried on almost every single dress this store has to offer. There has to be something here that you could wear for one day."

"It's not just one day, mom. It's my official wedding day; whatever I wear will make an impression on everyone for the rest of my life. I can guarantee that I'm not going to get married again."

Vanessa grabbed another dress from her 'possible' pile and went back into the dressing room.

Candace moaned, "I hate to say it, but she's worse then when I had to pick out my wedding dress."

Linda smiled, "Only because you had it picked out two years before Jeremy asked you to marry him."

Isabella sighed and looked at her watch, "I bet the guys are already done with their shopping."

Charlene rolled her eyes, "I bet that they've been done for the past hour and a half."

Vanessa flung the door open and stepped out of her dressing room. The dress she wore looked nice, but something was quite off with it…

Candace gasped, "No! No way! You're not wearing that?"

Vanessa shrugged, "Well why not? I feel comfortable in it."

"But it's BLACK! You can't wear black on your wedding day, it's unlucky!"

"Says who?"

Candace paused and tried thinking of an answer. Charlene shook her head,

"Really Vanessa, I thought you grew out of your Goth phase."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "For the last time mom, I was a Punk NOT Goth. And I did grow out of it, but I can still like to wear black, right?"

Isabella stood and walked to one of the stands that held more dresses, "Not on your wedding day… ah! I spotted this one on the way in, here try it on."

Isabella handed Vanessa the dress and sat back down. Vanessa held up the dress and sighed,

"Okay I'll go and try this one on I guess…"

After she went behind the curtain, she took off the dress she had on and put the one Isabella picked out for her. After zipping it up she looked at herself in the mirror and gasped,

"Oh my…"

She did a little twirl in the dressing room and smiled wide,

"This is it… this is the dress… I'm just sure of it."

She opened up the door and stepped out to show the other girls who were waiting for her. They all looked up at her and gasped. Vanessa smiled and did a little twirl,

"Well… what do you think?"

Charlene clasped her hands together and smiled, "Oh Vanessa, you look beautiful in that."

Candace sighed, "It fits you perfectly…"

Linda smiled, "You look gorgeous in it…"

Isabella giggled, "I guess you should've tried that one on first, huh?"

The dress Vanessa wore had cream-colored beads on the bodice, the sleeves hung loosely around her shoulders and the skirt hugged her hips and floated down until it hit the ground.

Vanessa did a little twirl and smiled wide,

"It's perfect… this is the one I want."

Isabella smiled, "Great… now that we have the dress we can now pick out some shoes to match them."

Vanessa moaned and sat down, "Really? I'm sorry but I had enough shopping today to last me the rest of my life. I really want to go home now."

"Vanessa your wedding is in a couple of days, you don't have time to dilly dally. We'll pick out the shoes while we're out and then we can all go home."

"Can't I just wear my pair of converses?"

Everyone gave her a 'you're kidding me' look, so Vanessa shrugged,

"What? My dress will be able to cover my feet, so…"

Everyone kept the same look on their faces. Vanessa sighed and walked back into the dressing room.

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" Phineas looked at himself in the mirror and frowned, "I mean seriously, I look like a porcelain doll."<p>

Ferb grinned at him and stepped in front of the mirror with him, "Because it's my wedding and you're my best man. Think of this as revenge for making ME wear a tux at your wedding."

The two boys had gotten back from picking up their tuxedos with Jeremy and Lawrence. After coming back to Ferb's house, the two brothers decided to try on their suits to make sure they fit.

Phineas crossed his arms and sat down on the bed, "But do I have to wear a pink tie? I mean seriously dude… it's PINK! At least I let you wear your favorite color on my wedding day. Couldn't you let me wear mine?"

Ferb shook his head, "Sorry but you know that it was Candace's idea. You're going to have to take this up with her. Besides, pink actually looks nice on you."

Phineas rolled his eyes and walked towards the bathroom, "Whatever… I'm going to change back into my manly clothes."

After Phineas disappeared, Ferb got changed as well and took out his phone. He checked it for messages and was a little disappointed that there wasn't anything from Vanessa. She and the other girls have been gone for a while now. He knew how woman were when it came to clothes, but did it really take hours just to pick out a wedding dress?

The door to the bathroom opened and Phineas came walking out. He placed his suit back on the hanger and smiled at Ferb,

"So are you nervous at all?"

Ferb shook his head, "Why should I be? We're already married."

"I know, but what if someone tries to object during the ceremony?"

"The only one I'm worrying about doing that is my father-in-law. Even then, there's not much he can do. We're already married after all."

"What if some sort of psychopath storms in and objects?"

"Phineas?"

"Or a swarm of geese fly overhead and honk out 'objection'?"

"Phin?"

"Or maybe a space ship will land and hand you a card that says 'objection'.

Ferb rolled his eyes, "That's it, no more Sci-Fi movies for you… or any movies for that matter. Why are you so worried that someone's going to object?"

Phineas sat crossed legged on the bed and shrugged his shoulder, "Guess it's just the nerves taking over…"

Ferb raised an eyebrow as he sat next to his brother, "Nerves? You're actually nervous? Phineas it's not even your wedding."

"I know it's yours… that's why I'm kind of nervous."

"Okay you lost me…"

"Ferb we're… we're all grown up. We're both married, we have our own houses and soon we'll be starting our own families. It seems like just yesterday we were ten years old, building insanely cool inventions in our backyard, sharing the same bedroom and just… growing up together. Now we'll have to start going our separate ways and… well you know…"

Ferb sighed, "Are you afraid that we're somehow going to grow apart or something?"

Phineas shrugged as he traced his finger along the bedspread, "There's a whole world out there, Ferb… I thought that maybe you'd leave and move somewhere far away from everyone."

"Don't you mean away from you?"

"Um… guess that's another way to put it…"

Ferb chuckled and placed an arm on Phineas's shoulder, "Phin I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to stay here in Danville. This is where my home and work is. Besides, I don't think I'd be able to move away from you. I'd miss you too much."

Phineas smiled, "You'd miss me?"

Ferb gave him a playful shove, "Don't be silly, of course I'd miss you. Even though you can be annoying at times…"

Phineas rolled his eyes, "Gee… thanks."

"No problem, brother."

That's when they heard the front door open. Soon they could hear the sound of their wives voices downstairs. Phineas smiled as he stood,

"Ah… music to my ears…"

Ferb chuckled as he stood and followed his brother downstairs. Isabella and Vanessa were in the living room. Isabella was standing by the doorframe, while Vanessa was lying down on her back on the couch.

Phineas snuck up on Isabella and picked her up by her waist and twirled her around. She let out a surprised shriek and playfully shoved Phineas,

"Don't do that! You'll give me a heart attack."

Phineas gave her a pouty look and frowned, "Aw… but it's fun to scare you like that."

Ferb walked in and saw his wife on the couch. He walked over to her and leaned over the armrest so he was looking down at her, "Hey sweetheart, how was shopping?"

She groaned and rolled her eyes, "I'm never going shopping again…"

Ferb grinned, "That bad, huh?"

Isabella giggled, "We spent all that time shopping for a dress that was sitting right in front of us."

Vanessa raised her hand dramatically, "And whom do we have to blame for that? Thank you Isabella!"

"Hey, I saw it on the way in and forgot all about it when we started searching around for other dresses."

"Speaking of which," Ferb spoke up, "where is your new dress?"

Vanessa looked up at him and grinned, "Candace took it home with her. She's aimed to keep it hidden from you until Saturday. If we gave it to Isabella to take home, Phineas would probably find it and send you hints about what it looks like."

Phineas went to object, but instead shrugged, "Yeah that sounds like something I would do…"

Isabella let out a yawn, "Well I'm tired… all of that shopping has worn me right out."

Phineas yawned as well, "Yeah, I'm tired from shopping too…"

"You weren't out shopping all day like we were!"

"I don't need to be out shopping all day to get tired. Just thinking about you all day makes me tired."

Ferb moaned and face palmed himself, while Vanessa stifled a laugh. Isabella frowned and crossed her arms,

"Oh, so you're getting tired of thinking of me already?"

Phineas quickly frowned, "What? No wait! Ugh, that came out wrong what I meant was that I think about you all the time and I… uh… I got nothing." He quickly shot her small smile, "What I meant to say was, I love you…"

Isabella smirked as she rolled her eyes; "You're such a dolt sometimes… but love you just the same."

Phineas smiled dreamily, "Aw I love you too."

Ferb cleared his throat, "Okay, okay… you two aren't doing this in my house. Why don't you two go home and discuss your undying love to each other?"

Phineas smiled, "Great idea Ferb… come on, love let's go home."

Isabella and Phineas waved goodbye and walked out of the house, leaving Ferb and Vanessa alone. Vanessa sat up on the couch and looked up at her husband,

"So how was your day?"

Ferb chuckled and sat down beside her, "Fine I guess… we picked out our tuxes, grabbed a snack from the food court and then headed home."

"Were you and Phineas waiting long for us?"

"Not too long… we tried on our tuxes once we came back and just sat around for a little while, waiting for you and Isabella."

Vanessa leaned up against his shoulder and sighed, "I never knew a wedding could be so much work… and we're not even planning for a unbelievably big wedding or anything."

Ferb smiled and draped his arm around her shoulders, "Don't forget its kind of last minute. Some people take months or years to plan a wedding, unlike us who only give ourselves a week to plan."

"I guess you're right," she looked up at him, "but knowing that I'll be married to you makes it all worth it in the end."

"But we're already married…"

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I know… but just thinking about making it sort of official with a ceremony and a party afterward makes me kid of excited."

Ferb nodded his head, "I guess I can see what you're saying…" he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, "and I agree, being married to you is worth all of this work we're doing trying to plan the wedding."

His lips trailed lower till they were meeting her lips. They started kissing passionately, until Vanessa pulled away, "I'm sorry love, I can't do this right now… I need to call the florist and the caterer to double check on a few things."

Ferb moaned as she stood up and went to grab the phone. He leaned up further against the couch and watched as his wife took out a notepad and began dialing some numbers. Ferb cracked a smile as he watched her place the phone calls… one question lingered in his mind…

How did he get so lucky?

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, the day of their wedding was here. Vanessa lied awake in bed that morning and could think about nothing but the wedding. She glanced over at her still sleeping husband and sighed. She had nothing to worry about right? Her and Ferb are already married; the ceremony is just to make it official for other people who may enjoy watching the actual marriage.<p>

She looked once more at Ferb and nudged him slightly with her foot. He moaned slightly and rolled over so his back was facing her. She snickered at this, and began to nudge him over and over again with her foot. Ferb finally awoke and flipped back over so he was facing her. He blinked a couple of times and looked sleepily over at Vanessa.

She smiled at him, "Morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?"

Ferb smiled slightly and pulled her into a tight embrace. His lips kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Really well…"

"Well… we should get up, we have a wedding to get ready for."

Ferb kissed her face a couple of times before finally letting her go. She sat up in bed and stretched her arms over her head and yawned really wide. Ferb sat up as well and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, "You want me to make you some breakfast?"

Vanessa shook her head, "No thanks, honey… the last thing I need to do is squeeze myself into my wedding dress after having your famous high calorie breakfast."

Ferb rolled his eyes playfully, "I don't make high calorie breakfasts, you just make them seem that way."

"Well either way, we'll have plenty to eat at the buffet later today."

"True… just as long as we keep Phineas away from it. He used to go crazy when we'd let him loose at a buffet."

Vanessa laughed, "Well… that does sound like Phineas."

"Yeah… some things never change I guess. One of those things is my brother's stomach. How he packs it in and stays fit at the same time is beyond me."

"Speaking of which, Candace and Isabella is supposed to stop over soon and do up my hair and help me into my dress. So you guys are going to probably get kicked out and ordered to get ready at the hotel."

Ferb chuckled and kicked the covers back, "Sounds like I should get up and going then."

After the two of them cleaned up and got dressed, the doorbell rang. Ferb ran downstairs to get the door, and let in Candace, Jeremy, Phineas and Isabella. Candace was holding a covered dress on a hanger. She shooed Ferb away and set it in the living room,

"Okay guys," she spoke, "this is now a girls only zone. So please… get out."

Ferb laughed, "Hold on, I got to grab my tux."

He darted back upstairs and into the bedroom. He found Vanessa gathering up her different hair supplies from the drawer. He quietly walked up behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders and began kissing her neck. Vanessa gasped and began to giggle,

"Fe… Ferb! Stop, I have to get ready…"

He chuckled and whispered in her ear, "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Yes like… everyday."

"Well I'll say it again… you are beautiful."

She turned to face him and placed her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to him and began kissing her lips. After about a minute or so, Ferb slowly pulled back and smiled,

"I'll be waiting at the altar for you…"

Vanessa smiled playfully, "You'd better be, or I'll have to hunt you down."

Ferb kissed her forehead before backing away from her to grab his suit. He looked back at her once more,

"I love you."

Vanessa smiled sweetly, "I love you too."

Ferb finally walked out the room and back downstairs to where everyone was waiting for him. Isabella motioned to the guys,

"Okay you three… out, out, out!"

Phineas snickered, "Yes dearest… come on guys, let's go."

The three boys piled into Phineas's car and drove off to the hotel, where the wedding is going to be held at.

"So Ferb," Jeremy spoke up, "are you nervous at all?"

Feb shrugged, "Not really, like I told Phineas we're already married. We're just having a wedding so it can be somewhat more official."

"So you're not worried about having a mad scientist as a father-in-law?"

Ferb looked back behind him, "What do you mean? Where did you hear that from?"

Jeremy pointed to Phineas, who was driving, "You're brother was telling everyone about how Vanessa's dad was this crazy scientist who liked to blow up things and create evil machines and whatnot."

Ferb glared at his brother, "Phineas!"

Phineas shrugged, "What, it's true. Well… mostly I guess."

Ferb rolled his eyes, "Jeremy he's not a mad scientist, he just used to have an interest in building crazy machines that were supposedly evil. In reality they never harmed anyone… well, as far as Vanessa knows, he hasn't."

Jeremy laughed, "Well that makes me feel a little bit better about all of this then."

Phineas chuckled, "I wonder if he still builds crazy evil inventions? Like something that will decapitate Ferb or zap him away."

Ferb glared at his brother, "Thanks so much for your support…"

"Hey, what are brothers for?"

* * *

><p>"Oh Vanessa… you look great!" Isabella sighed,<p>

Candace nodded, "That dress is amazing, it fits you so well."

The girls worked together to get Vanessa looking great for her wedding. She was wearing her dress with the new shoes she picked out. Her hair was in an updo with little curls coming out from the bun and a few strands of hair were curled gently around her face.

Vanessa looked at herself once more in the mirror and sighed, "Wow… I never pictured myself ever looking like this."

Isabella smiled, "Ferb's going to be blown away when he sees you."

Candace looked down at her watch, "Speaking of which, we'd better get going so we aren't late."

Vanessa picked up the skirt of her dress so it was easier for her to walk. She was being very careful as she stepped outside and got into Candace's car. Isabella and Candace sat in the front so Vanessa could spread her dress out in the back and not get it too crumpled. The ride to the church revolved around Candace asking a lot of questions,

"So did the caterer say anything about the buffet? Will it be set up in time? What about the flowers? Did they get delivered and set up? Where are Buford and Baljeet sitting? On Ferb's side of the room, right? Is your father going to walk you down the isle, or are you going to go alone? How about-"

"Candace!" Vanessa spoke up, "Everything is going to be fine. The flowers are set up, the buffet is all ready to go, Buford and Baljeet are sitting on Ferb's side of the room and my dad is going to walk me down the isle. Everything is all thought out."

Candace sighed, "I'm so sorry, but you know that this wedding is very short noticed. I need to make sure everything is perfect for you."

Isabella smiled, "I'm sure everything is going to be just fine, right Vanessa?"

Vanessa looked out the window and smiled, "Yes, yes it is…"

They soon reached the hotel and walked inside to ready themselves for the wedding. Candace performed makeup check on both girls, while Isabella did hair check. Once they were sure they were perfect again, they sat by the two very large doors and waited.

Vanessa peeked through the crack of the door and saw her husband, standing next to the Justice of the Peace and Phineas up on the altar. She glanced around the room and saw the few people that they invited. Even though it wasn't a big wedding, she still got the chills when she thinks of everyone watching her walk down the isle.

She felt someone's hand on her shoulder, and went to turn to see whom it was. She smiled wide, "Dad you're here!"

Heinz smiled, "Of course I'm here, I would never dream of missing my only daughters official wedding."

Vanessa hugged her dad tight, which earned her a couple 'aws' from Candace and Isabella. Suddenly the music began to pick up. Isabella clasped her hands together,

"It's time, it's time…"

Heinz took hold of his daughter's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Are you ready, sweetheart?"

Vanessa nodded, "Yes I am."

Ferb stood awkwardly on the altar. His shirt was starting to get itchy and he was getting kind of hot. Why didn't they have an outdoor wedding? It's a bit cooler outside.

Phineas put an arm on his brothers shoulder, "Calm down Ferb, you're looking a bit jittery."

Ferb shook his head, "Not jittery… just hot."

"Well there's no need to get so full of yourself." Phineas teased,

Ferb playfully punch his brother's arm and smirked at him. Just then, the music began to pick up. Ferb stood up straighter and looked right at the closed doors. Everyone rose from their seats and turned round just as the doors opened.

Candace walked out first. She walked slowly down the isle and smiled wide at everyone. Isabella came next. She smiled sweetly at everyone, until her vision focused on her husband, who was currently looking at her with wide eyes.

Lastly came Vanessa and Heinz. Her gaze was downcast as her father led her slowly down the isle. Heinz looked down at his daughter and whispered,

"Vanessa look up… look up at him."

Vanessa slowly glanced up with her eyes, and soon her head lifted up as well. Her brown eyes focused on Ferb's blue eyes. He wore a small smile as he watched her walk towards him. She blushed slightly and allowed a small smile to creep up her face.

When they reached the end, the music stopped playing. The Justice of the Peace looked around with a smile,

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Heinz spoke hesitantly, "I… I do."

He stood in place and didn't let go of his daughter's hand. Vanessa smiled slightly at her dad and whispered,

"Dad… you have to put my hand in his…"

Heinz sighed and slowly placed Vanessa's hand in Ferb's. After doing so, Heinz took a seat next to his ex wife. Charlene leaned over and whispered,

"You did good Heinz…"

Heinz smiled slightly, "Thanks…"

As the ceremony went on, Vanessa every once in a while looked down at her hand, which was safely in Ferb's hand and looked up at his eyes. Even though he was much taller and older, he still somewhat looked like the young boy that once had a huge crush on her. Back then; she would never picture herself standing here with him. Now that she is here with him, she wonders why she never pictured this in the first place.

He glanced at her a few times as well and ran his thumb over her soft hand. He remembers the first time he laid eyes on her and how beautiful she looked to him. He had a huge crush on her for the longest time that soon turned to love. He still couldn't fathom why on earth she chose him… but he isn't one to question something like this.

"Ferb Fletcher," The Justice of the Peace spoke, "do you take Vanessa Doofenshmirtz to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her safe? And forsaken all others, keep her the only one, for as long as you both shall live?"

Ferb smiled at Vanessa and squeezed her hand, "I do."

"And do you, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz take Ferb Fletcher to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him safe? And forsaken all others, keep him the only one, for as long as you both shall live?"

Vanessa felt a tear slide down her face as she looked up and answered, "I do."

"May we have the rings?" The Justice of the Peace spoke up. Phineas stepped forward and handed him the rings.

The Justice of the peace smiled, "Thank you… now Ferb, put this ring on Vanessa's left hand while saying these words, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Ferb slipped the ring on her finger while saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"And Vanessa, put this ring on Ferb's left hand while saying these words, 'With this ring, I thee wed."

Vanessa smiled sweetly as she put his ring on, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Ferb gave her hand a strong reassuring squeeze.

The Justice of the Peace looked up at everyone, "By the power invested in me by the Tri State Area, I now pronounce these two husband and wife… you may now kiss the bride."

Ferb placed his hands on Vanessa's hips, while she brought her hands up to his neck. They both closed their eyes and leaned in closer. Their lips met for a deep and passionate kiss. Her fingers entangled in his hair, as his hands wrapped around her back. As soon as they broke apart, everyone stood and starting clapping and cheering loudly for the couple.

Vanessa giggled a little before leaning up for another kiss. Ferb smiled and leaned down to give her another kiss. Once they broke apart again for the second time, Phineas walked up to his brother and gripped Ferb's shoulder while Isabella held out her arms and gave Vanessa a big hug. Lawrence and Linda walked up to the couple to give them hugs as well.

Lawrence pulled his son into a tight embrace and whispered in his ear, "I'm so happy for you, son."

Ferb smiled and hugged his dad back, "Thanks dad…"

Linda wiped her eyes for the umpteenth time and looked at the couple, "I'm sure you two are going to live a long happy life together."

Ferb took Vanessa's hand and smiled down at her, "Yes, yes we are…"

Phineas went in between the couple and put his hands on each other the shoulders, "So… where are you two going for your honeymoon?"

Vanessa and Ferb quickly frowned and looked at each other. Vanessa gulped, "Oh my gosh… I've been so busy planning the wedding… I completely forgot to check into places we could go."

Ferb quickly smiled again and kissed her cheek, "It's alright love… we'll just wing it."

Vanessa chuckled, "Wing it? That's very far fetched and adventurous…"

Ferb snickered at her; "Of course I do…" he leaned down and whispered jokingly in her ear, "… adventure is just another part of my Ferbism."

Vanessa rolled her eyes and placed her arms around his neck, "You are strange at times, Ferb Fletcher… but I guess that's just another thing I love about you."

Ferb ran a finger along her jawline and smiled, "And I love you as well, Vanessa Fletcher."

They both smiled sweetly at each other before leaning in for another kiss.

The rest of the wedding was a blast for everyone. Ferb and Vanessa were on the dance floor, dancing to their favorite songs, Phineas was raiding the buffet until Isabella pulled him away and begged him to dance with her. Jeremy and Candace stood off to the side with their baby son Xavier. Lawrence and Linda held each other's hands and watched as their sons dance with their wives. Buford and Baljeet were standing side by side. It has been reported that they are now frenimes again, as Baljeet dropped the restraining order against Buford.

Ferb smiled wide at everyone and spotted his brother right behind him. They both paused to share a small wink between each other. Phineas raised his hand up in the air and Ferb mirrored him. They both high fived each other before turning back to their lovely wives.

Truly this is the start of a new adventure for them…

* * *

><p><em>She said "I've gotta be honest,<em>_  
><em>_You're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."__  
><em>_And I said "you must be mistaken,__  
><em>_I'm not fooling... this feeling is real"__  
><em>_She said "you gotta be crazy,__  
><em>_What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?__  
><em>_"You've got wits, you've got looks,__  
><em>_You've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."_

_All wrong.__  
><em>_All wrong.__  
><em>_But you got me..._

_I'll be true, I'll be useful...__  
><em>_I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.__  
><em>_And I'll belong to you...__  
><em>_If you'll just let me through.__  
><em>_This is easy as lovers go,__  
><em>_So don't complicate it by hesitating.__  
><em>_And this is wonderful as loving goes,__  
><em>_This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?_

_And I said "I've gotta be honest__  
><em>_I've been waiting for you all my life."__  
><em>_For so long I thought I was asylum bound,__  
><em>_But just seeing you makes me think twice.__  
><em>_And being with you here makes me sane,__  
><em>_I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side.__  
><em>_You've got wits... you've got looks,__  
><em>_You've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?_

_Tonight.__  
><em>_Tonight.__  
><em>_But you've got me..._

_I'll be true, I'll be useful...__  
><em>_I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.__  
><em>_And I'll belong to you...__  
><em>_If you'll just let me through.__  
><em>_This is easy as lovers go,__  
><em>_So don't complicate it by hesitating.__  
><em>_And this is wonderful as loving goes,__  
><em>_This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?__  
><em>_This is easy as lovers go,__  
><em>_So don't complicate it by hesitating.__  
><em>_And this is wonderful as loving goes,__  
><em>_This is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?_

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue <em>

_~ Six months later ~_

Vanessa ran down the street, not stopping for anything. She reached the house in record time and opened up the door. She called out breathlessly,

"Isabella! Isabella come here!"

Isabella came running out of the kitchen, "Vanessa I was getting ready to call you up. I have some exciting news."

"As… do… I…" Vanessa panted,

"Well go on tell me!"

"No, I think… you should… go first."

"Well okay… Vanessa I'm-"

As she spoke Vanessa spoke up and said the exact thing as she,

"…I'm pregnant!"

They both gasped and looked at each other wide eyed.

"Wait," Isabella asked, "you're pregnant?"

Vanessa nodded her head, "Yes! And… you are as well?"

"Yes, yes I am?"

Both girls smiled wide and squealed in happiness. They both hugged each other tight and started laughing. When they pulled apart, Vanessa asked,

"How far along are you?"

Isabella put a hand on her stomach, "About a month… what about you?"

Vanessa put a hand on her stomach as well, "About a month as well."

Isabella gasped, "Do you know what this means? We're going to be pregnant together! Just like we wanted to earlier in life."

"I know, I'm ecstatic right now! What did Phineas say when you told him?"

Isabella frowned slightly, "I just found out after he left for work, so he doesn't know yet. What about Ferb? Is he nervous at all?"

Vanessa chuckled, "He also doesn't know yet… I'm a little anxious about telling him. We haven't exactly talked about having kids yet."

"Well, me and Phineas haven't either… so we seem to be on the same page with everything."

Vanessa grinned, "Well… what are we waiting for? Let's go tell our guys!"

Isabella smiled and went to grab her keys. As the two girls drove off to tell their husbands the great news, they tried picturing the reaction Phineas and Ferb would show. Would they be happy? Surprised? Shocked? Well there's only one way to find out…

"Ferb can you hand me that wrench?" Phineas asked,

Ferb nodded and went to retrieve the tool and handed off to his brother. Phineas tinkered with something underneath the machine and sighed,

"Ugh… okay maybe I need the bigger wrench…"

Ferb went to grab another one, when the doors to the building opened up. He smiled wide when he saw Vanessa and Isabella walking in.

"Phineas straighten up, we have lovely guests here."

Phineas slid out from underneath the machine. His face was covered in grease and his hair was a mess. He pulled off the dorky looking goggles that were around his face and smiled,

"Ah, what a nice surprise, guess it's time to take a break."

Vanessa walked over to Ferb and put her arms around his middle, while Isabella walked over to Phineas and started nestling his cheek. Phineas winked at Ferb,

"Uh oh, Ferb… I think they have something to tell us. Look how they're trying to butter us up already."

The girls pulled back and walked over to each other. They smiled wide and shared a small glance in between each other. Isabella clasped her hands together and looked at both of the brothers,

"Guys… Vanessa and I have something to tell you."

Phineas and Ferb slightly frowned at this.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow, "What? Why do you guys look scared?"

Phineas rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the girls nervously, "Because the last time you two said that you had to tell us something, it led us getting lost on a road trip to the beach."

"Come one it wasn't too bad…"

Ferb rolled his eyes, "It wouldn't have been too bad if we didn't have to stop to get directions from some hobos."

Isabella rolled her eyes, "Well in the end, we eventually made it… but anyway, no we're not planning another road trip."

Phineas breathed out, "Oh good… because that trip was NOT one of our bests…"

Ferb nudged his brothers side and looked back at the girls, "Please continue…"

The girls grinned again and shouted out at the same time, "We're both pregnant!"

The boy's reaction was exactly the same. Both of their smiles faded to shocked expressions. Their eyes grew wide and their mouths hung wide open.

They both uttered one word at the same time, "What?"

Isabella raised her arms up excitingly, "We're both pregnant! Isn't that great?"

Phineas pointed from her then to Vanessa, "You… both are pregnant?"

Vanessa nodded, "Yes we are… and we're both approximately a month in."

Ferb leaned back against the wall and ran his hand through his hair. Phineas put his hands up to his face and spoke,

"Who… what… how… how could this have happened?"

Ferb raised his finger and went to answer, when Phineas waved his hand at him, "Don't answer that Ferb… I KNOW how it happened…"

Vanessa looked at both of the boys, "So… are you two not happy?"

Ferb quickly walked over to her and took her hands in his, "No, no, no love it's not that at all… we're both just a little… uh, surprised about all of this."

"Believe me, I was probably just as surprised when I found out."

Ferb smiled and kissed her forehead, "I can't believe this… we're going to be parents…" he looked over at Phineas, "… we're both going to be daddies."

Phineas still wore a shocked expression and didn't reply. Isabella walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Phineas…?"

He suddenly fell back unto to the floor. Isabella gasped as Ferb ran over to make sure Phineas was all right. He set his brother up so he was sitting upright and began slightly smacking his cheeks,

"Phineas… come on, wake up! Snap out of it!"

Phineas started blinking and focused on what was ahead of him, "Whoa… what just happened?"

Ferb sighed, "You fainted… after you found out that the girls are-"

"Pregnant! Izzy is…" he looked up at Isabella, "you're really pregnant?"

Isabella nodded slightly, "Yes I am…"

Phineas smiled wide and stood to his feet. He took Isabella in his arms and kissed her hard on the lips. Ferb and Vanessa stood awkwardly in the background, exchanging uncomfortable glances at each other.

Phineas pulled apart from Isabella and panted out, "You're pregnant… we're going to be parents… we're…" he smiled wide and started laughing happily, "…we're going to have kids!"

Ferb started laughing at his brother's reaction and took his own wife in his arms and kissed her fervently on the lips. Vanessa moaned in surprised and started kissing him back. When they pulled apart, Ferb smiled wide and placed his hands on her stomach.

He kissed her cheek and spoke, "So I guess we're going to have a mini you or me running around pretty soon, huh?"

Vanessa grinned, "I guess so…"

Phineas smiled round at everyone, "This is so great! Ferb and I are going to be dads! Best of all, are kids will be close in age so they'll be able to get along great! They're going to be almost like brothers!"

Ferb chuckled, "Phin they'll actually be called cousins…"

"Hey, we weren't related at all… did that stop us from becoming great brothers?"

Ferb rolled his eyes as Vanessa leaned up against him, "There's so much to do… we have to tell everyone we know, we need to get furniture for them and we'll probably have to repaint the guestroom-"

Phineas snapped his fingers, "I got it! Phineas and Ferb!"

Isabella frowned slightly, "What?"

"Names for our kids… Phineas and Ferb."

"You mean like Phineas Jr. and Ferb Jr."

"No, I mean Ferb can name his kid Phineas, and we'll name ours Ferb."

Ferb snorted, "Phineas I am not naming my child Phineas!"

"Why? What's wrong with my name? I think it's pretty catchy and cool."

Vanessa grinned, "What if they're girls?"

"Simple… then we'll name them Phininita and Ferbnita."

Everyone except Phineas burst out laughing. He stood there in confusion and shrugged his shoulders,

"What? What did I say?"

Ferb shook his head and rubbed Vanessa's shoulder; "This is going to be a long eight months…"

She sighed, "It may be… but as long as I'm with you, it will be a great adventure."

He looked down at her and smiled slightly, "Yes, yes it will be…"

_~ Not the end… just the beginning ~_

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh… I am not good at writing weddings… oh well; hopefully it was bearable to read. :P<strong>

**Well that is it… that's the end. I want to take a moment to take y'all for reading. Over 400 reviews... wow, I mean that's like crazy. Thanks so much! I am so glad you all enjoy my stories and take the time to read them. I thank everyone of you who read, reviewed, favorite and set for alerts. You guys are great and you helped me so much. When I wrote 'Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?' I was really nervous. When I finished it, I was surprised when people asked for more... now that I feel better about my writing, I'm going to do the rewrite for AYGKMON? and it's going to hopefully be better. I don't think I'm going to call it the same name, I may change it and make it the official prequel to 'Who Will Rescue Me?'.**

**Thank you so much to mynameisqwerty who suggested the ending song, and for offering to turn this into a comic. XD**

**Okay I guess there's nothing left to say at the moment... thanks again for being patient with me, and I'll see you all soon! Bye bye!**


End file.
